Les forces du destin
by pomme verte empoisonnee
Summary: suite de ma fanfiction Selena 18 ans après qui fait suite aux evenements survenus dans l'Ainé.
1. Chapter 1: a l'aube d'un nouveau monde

**Chapitre 1: L'aube d'un nouveau monde.**

Il regarda avec un plaisir non dissimuler la ville d'Aberon, capital du Surda, le refuge officiel des Vardens, se dresser devant lui. Il avait parcouru plusieurs dizaines de lieue en quelques jours et il avait décidé de chevaucher jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin à cet endroit. Il était déjà très tard et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de rentrer dans la ville cette nuit: les portes était refermées dès le coucher du soleil. De plus, la méfiance engendrée par la guerre ne lui laissait guère de marge de manoeuvre. Il soupira et alla installer son campement : il ne dormirait pas dans un lit ce soir.

A l'aube de la nouvelle journée, il s'engagea sur le chemin de la ville. Il rajusta son capuchon et tenta de dépoussiérer sa cape. La matinée était relativement fraîche et il la resserra autour de ses épaules. Plusieurs gardes entouraient la porte. Ils le regardèrent avec suspicion. Il avait longuement réfléchit à la manière de présenter et préféra utiliser la bonne vieille méthode du soudoiement qui marcha à la perfection. Il pu ainsi entrer en ville et se dirigea lentement vers son centre. La ville était très animée. Il observa avec curiosité les individus qui déambulaient dans les rues.

Il arriva vite devant le palais du roi du Surda. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait ou plutôt qui il cherchait. Il fallait qu'il rencontre le chef des Vardens. Une femme du nom de Nasuada. Il avait été très étonné d'apprendre que le chef des Rebelles n'était pas un homme. Il entra dans le palais et demanda à voir Dame Nasuada. La femme a qui il avait parler observa l'étrange apparence de son interlocuteur avant de lui dire:

- Dame Nasuada reçoit les doléances de son peuple actuellement. Si vous attendez, vous pourrez lui parler.

Il hocha la tête et alla patienter dans le vestibule qu'on lui indiquait. Quand se fut enfin son tour, il entra dans la pièce qu'on lui désignait et en quelques coups d'oeil en fit le tour. C'était une pièce éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. L'endroit était très accueillant. Il remarqua la femme qui devait être Nasuada dans un coin de la salle. Elle observait la ville. Quand elle se retourna, il fut frappé par sa jeunesse. Elle devait avoir a peine 20 ans et malgré son jeune age, elle semblait parfaitement consciente du poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Elle paraissait sereine et posée.

Il se présenta et lui dit:

- Je suis venu de loin pour vous rencontrer ma Dame. Je serais heureux et fier de me battre au côté des Vardens.

Elle posa sur lui un regard étrange et vaguement interrogateur mais quand elle comprit qu'il ne lui dirait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle préféra s'abstenir. Il lui demanda quelques informations sur la situation actuelle. Elle lui répondit ce qu'il savait déjà: la guerre avait commencé et les Vardens s'étaient replier au Surda pour organiser les prochaines batailles. Partout dans le pays les hommes se préparaient à la guerre. Elle lui apprit également le nombre approximatif de Vardens puis le nombre largement supérieur des troupes de Galbatorix et enfin que chaque armée avait un jeune Dragonnier et que bien sur, celle de Galbatorix avait l'avantage d'en avoir un deuxième. Elle lui apprit cependant qu'il restait un oeuf non éclos et que tout l'espoir des Vardens résidait dans le fait que son dragonnier soit en faveur de leur armée.

- vous comprenez donc que votre aide nous sera certainement d'un grand secours... Mon père m'avait parler de votre peuple mais je doutait de son sérieux. Maintenant en revanche, je dois avouer que je me suis trompé.

- Je peux comprendre cela ma Dame. Peux de gens connaissent notre existence.

- Mon père avait rencontrer l'un des votre je crois.

- Je suis venu au nom de mon peuple vous apporter mon aide. Si j'avais su je me serait débrouiller pour amener des amis.

- Nous ferons sans. Les Vardens savent se battre. Nous formons la population. Mais je crains que nous manquions de temps.

Elle semblait résigner tandis qu'elle prononçait ces dernières paroles. Il baissa la tête et se leva.

Avant de se retirer, il se retourna subitement et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- N'y aurait il pas une femme du nom d'Angela parmis les Vardens?

Nasuada le regarda surprise:

- Angela l'herboriste?

- C'est possible, oui.

- Alors vous la trouverez dans un bâtiment un peu plus loin. La troisième rue a gauche. Un bâtiment en pierres blanches.

- Merci ma Dame. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dit il en lui baisant la main.

Il sortit du palais en essayant de retenir son euphorie. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit que la jeune femme lui avait indiqué. Une fois devant le bâtiment, il respira profondément et entra. Une grande agitation régnait dans les différentes salles. Apparemment, ce bâtiment faisait office d'hôpital pour les blessés. Il demanda à une vieille femme où était Angela, puis il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs. Une porte qui donnait dans une petite pièce était grande ouverte. Il vit une femme qui se demandait autour d'un chaudron et son coeur se mit a batte plus vite. Il frappa à la porte:

- Vous êtes Angela l'herboriste?

La femme semblait très absorbée par son travail mais hocha la tête.

- Oui c'est moi mais j'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée. Ce que je fais pourrait être dangereux.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite car il était incapable de parler. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit:

- Je suis désolé Primara, je reviendrai plus tard.

Angela, qui était en train de couper des racines redressa la tête. Elle était manifestement surprise. Elle se retourna et observa pour la première fois le jeune homme qui l'avait dérangé.

Elle le reconnu aussitôt. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux très bleu, son teint était allé comme si il avait passé plusieurs mois au soleil.

- Daran?

Il sourit et acquiesça. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui.

- Oh Daran!

- Bonjour mère.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il profita de cet instant. Il en avait toujours rêvé.

- Oh Daran, comme je suis désolé!

- Voyons mère, ce n'est rien! Le principal c'est que nous soyons réuni maintenant.

Elle relâcha son étreinte.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce jour!

- Et moi donc!

Elle sourit, le relâcha et lui fit signe de s'asseoir puis se plaça face a lui.

- Que fais tu là mère?

- J'aide les Vardens. Je possède certains dons qu'ils n'ont pas et puis j'ai été envoyé ici pour cela non? La question serait plutôt qu'est ce que toi tu fais la?

- Je suis venu te rejoindre mère pour t'apporter mon aide.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Et puis je commençais à ne plus pouvoir supporter Aniara.

Elle rit.

Ca ne m'étonne pas. Moi même j'avais du mal et pourtant nous étions jumelles.

Daran remarqua alors ce qui ne l'avait pas choqué outre mesure. Il se rappela du visage d'Aniara. Certes elle avait les traits d'Angela mais elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée; or sa mère paraissait avoir au maximum 30 ans. Angela avait compris.

- C'est un des privilèges de ma fonction.

- Mais Aniara te remplace. Pourquoi vieillit elle?

- Parce qu'elle n'est Primara que parce que je lui ais confier mes pouvoirs. Pas parce qu'elle a été choisit.

- Tu veux dire que...malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, tu es toujours Primara?

- Absolument.

Ensuite, Daran lui parla de lui, de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Quand il eut finit, elle le regarda intensément. Puis elle lui dit:

- Je trouve que tu es bien silencieux sur le sujet de ton père Daran.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as pas a en avoir honte tu sais...c'était un homme bien, malgré tout ce que ma soeur t'as dit.

- Elle n'a rien dit. Enfin pas grand chose. Et je n'ai pas honte. Seulement, je préfère ne pas en parler. Est il ici?

- Non.

Il sentit une déception l'envahir. Il haussa les épaules. Puis il eut un éclair de compréhension.

- Il t'a abandonné?

Un sentiment de révolte s'empara de lui chassant tout autres sentiments positifs à l'égard de son père.

- On peut dire ça.

- Mère c'est révoltant! Dis moi où il est et je te jure que je...

- Ce ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire Daran.

Il se força de contrôler son emportement. Il vit la tristesse sur le visage de sa mère. Avant même qu'elle ne parla, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Il est mort, Daran. Cela fait déjà plus d'un an.

Il sentit comme une pression sur son coeur et son estomac se serra. Une ombre furtive passa sur son visage avant de se transformer en désintérêt.

- Je suis désolé mère.

Angela eut un sourire triste et baissa la tête.

- Nasuada m'a informé de la situation. C'est assez mal parti non?

- Plutôt oui. Surtout depuis qu'un deuxième Dragonnier a fait son apparition. Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

- Non en effet: l'espoir perdure toujours non? Alors où est ce que je m'installe? Dit Daran en regardant autour de lui.

Angela se cala contre son dossier en souriant.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Daran avait entreprit de lire tous les livres à sa disposition. Il lisait avec une rapidité surprenante et gardait chacun des textes en mémoires. Bientôt, il connaissait l'histoire de l'Alagaesia sur le bout des doigts. Il parlait assez longuement avec sa mère, lui donnait des informations sur sa vie et des nouvelles des amis qu'elle avait eus auparavant. Quand il manifestait son désir de la ramener là bas, elle souriait et lui répondait « ma place est ici Daran ».

L'un dans l'autre, Angela était exactement comme il l'imaginait. Il s'entendait très bien avec elle, et il le savait déjà, il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vu- qui aurait pu ne pas l'aimé sachant qui elle était-. Il lui apprit qu'un moment, il avait cru qu'Aniara était sa mère et lui avait mimer sa réaction quand elle l'avait su. Angela avait rit et dit « oui ça ne m'étonne pas, elle respecte les règles a la lettres ».

Elle lui raconta quelques petites choses sur sa vie, mais elle était très occupée et Daran passait la majeure partie de ses journées dans ses livres.

Une nuit, Daran eut un rêve étrange. Il y avait sa mère prêt d'un ruisseau qui lavait des draps blancs. Daran passait devant elle sans la voir et se dirigeait vers une lumière étrange. C'est alors que sa mère l'interpellait.

Daran. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Alors le jeune homme se retourna et il comprit que cette femme n'était pas sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait énormément mais il existait en fait beaucoup de différences.

- Daran...il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ton destin.

- Je ne comprends pas...qui êtes vous?

- Ne le sais tu pas Daran? Ne le devines tu pas?

Alors, il comprit qui elle était. Il tomba a genoux.

- Oh Déesse, pardonnes moi.

- Mais oui Daran. Relèves toi maintenant.

Le jeune homme obtempéra.

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ma Dame?

La femme à la beauté parfaite sourit.

- Le temps presse Daran, je pensais qu'on en avait plus mais je me trompais. Ils vont totalement fermer le Surda et il va falloir que tu partes.

- Quand cela?

- Maintenant Daran. Prends tes affaires et sors de cette ville.

- Mais...

- pas d'objection jeune homme.

- Bien Déesse.

- Oh et quand tu iras voir ta mère, évite de la réveiller. Ce serait trop long à lui expliquer maintenant, nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Bien ma dame.

Daran se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'habilla en vitesse et alla récupérer ses affaires. Sans un bruit, il sortit de sa chambre, prit quelques provisions et entra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle dormait profondément. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Au revoir mère. Je reviendrai vite.

Il sortit du bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Il rejoignit son cheval et entreprit de le charger. Au moment où il allait monter, il vit une petite fille brune se diriger vers lui. D'un geste, il lui intima le silence en souriant. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Daran, je ne vais pas mettre mon propre plan a l'eau en révélant a tous que quelques s'en va.

Daran ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça!

- Mais, ma Dame...vous êtes vraiment la?

- Evidemment. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser vadrouiller seul dans ce pays. Sans Eli, tu es perdu. Tu as autant de sens d'orientation qu'une huître. Alors, on y va?

- Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas intervenir sur terre.

- Qui t'as dit une telle chose?

Et bien...

- Alors tais toi et partons.

Il acquiesça. Il la fit monter sur son cheval et le tira par la bride. Arrivé aux portes, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient gardées.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

La petite fille haussa les épaules et une douce mélodie retentit. Les gardes s'affalèrent par terre.

Il faudra que j'apprenne à faire cela.

La déesse leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, elle tendit la main en direction de la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Daran se força à garder un air détendu comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale. Il tira son cheval et sortit de la ville. Une fois dehors, la petite fille se retourna pour fermer les portes.

Allez Daran, on ne va pas rester la jusqu'au levé du soleil! Il faudrait qu'on soit le plus loin possible.

Daran monta derrière la déesse et talonna son cheval qui s'enfonça dans la nuit noire.

Eragon avait finit de préparer ses affaires. Il prit le sac qui contenait la nourriture dont lui et son cousin allaient avoir besoin pour leur voyage. Il se dirigea alors vers Saphira et l'accrocha à sa selle.

« Tout est prêt? »

« Oui, j'attends Roran et ensuite, nous pourrons y aller. »

« Nous avons le temps. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. »

Eragon acquiesça. Il mit la main sur sa dragonne et observa le ciel encore obscur. Déjà deux semaines avaient passé depuis la dernière bataille. Eragon et Roran avaient attendu d'avoir récupérer leur forces pour partir à la recherche de Katrina.

Le cousin d'Eragon – ou plutôt son frère - avait accumulé une fatigue immense en plusieurs mois de voyage pour échapper à l'empire et de toutes façons, Eragon avait aidé à soigner les blesser Vardens. Mais après ces quelques semaines de répit, Eragon se sentait prêt a venger leur père.

Il était parti de Carvahall pour cette raison mais avait du renoncer plusieurs fois a son projet. Cette fois ci, il avait le temps et il ne reviendrait qu'une fois la fiancée de son cousin libérée et les Ra'zacs morts.

Il se rendit compte qu'en tuant ses vieux ennemis, il vengerait en fait ses deux figures paternelles: Garrow qui l'avait élevé et Brom qu'il avait considéré également comme son père. Il ferait en fait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Alors ça y est? Tout est prêt?

Eragon se retourna, surprit. Il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un venir. Il vit avec plaisir Nasuada sortir de l'obscurité. Elle portait une robe en lin blanche et une cape de la même couleur.

- Oui, nous allons bientôt partir.

- C'est une bonne chose. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Eragon remarqua que la jeune femme paraissait légèrement anxieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nasuada. Je serais vite de retour. Je ne pense pas que Galbatorix attaque d'ici la. Il va tenter de regrouper son armée et de recruter de nouveaux soldats.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'inquiète Eragon.

Eragon hésita une seconde.

- Je ne pense pas que les Ra'zacs soient une aussi grande menace...enfin plus maintenant. Et puis, je ne serais pas seul.

- Je sais.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus.

J'ai quelque chose pour toi Eragon.

Elle lui tendit un paquet. Eragon le lui prit et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une épée.

- Je sais qu'elle ne vaut pas Za'roc mais comme tu n'en a plus...

Eragon inspecta l'épée. Elle était de la même longueur que son ancienne épée - enfin l'épée de Morzan – il y avait une inscription sur la lame mais il n'arrivait pas a la déchiffrer. En tout cas, cette lame avait été parfaitement forgée. Il savait qu'elle ne valait pas une épée de Dragonnier mais pour une arme forgée par les humains, elle était parfaite.

- Je te remercie Nasuada. C'est un beau cadeau.

- Je t'en pris Eragon. En attendant d'en avoir une autre, je suppose qu'elle pourra t'être utile.

Il acquiesça. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une épée. Il avait refusé d'en prendre une a un Varden après que Murtagh lui ait repris son arme. En fait, depuis la bataille, il n'avait plus que l'arc offert par la reine des Elfes et malheureusement, il ne suffirait sans doute pas que ce soit contre les Ra'zacs ou contre un autre ennemis.

Roran arriva à cet instant. Il portait un sac sur son épaule. Il salua Nasuada et regarda Eragon intensément. Celui ci entreprit de ceindre sa nouvelle arme autour de sa taille. Nasuada s'approcha de Saphira.

- Prends soin d'eux Saphira.

Saphira la fixa de ses grand yeux bleu puis fixa Eragon et son cousin. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux, salua d'un hochement de tête Roran et prit Eragon dans ses bras.

- Tout se passeras bien, Nasuada.

- Je sais. Revenez au plus vite.

- Je te le promets.

Eragon monta sur Saphira, suivit de Roran. La dragonne s'assura qu'ils étaient bien installés et prit son envol. Nasuada les regarda partir.

Saphira vola plusieurs heures d'affilées. Le jour commençait a se lever. Roran semblait émerveillé. Eragon se rappela la première fois ou il avait volé avec Saphira - enfin plutôt la deuxième fois - et essaya d'imaginer les sentiments qui devaient envahir son cousin.

Lui même était heureux de s'envoler de nouveau. Il se retrouvait dans son élément. La journée passa vite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une heure pour manger et repartirent ensuite. Le soir arriva. Ils avaient déjà parcourut plusieurs dizaines de lieues et a ce rythme, ils seraient a Helgrind avant la fin de la semaine. Saphira se posa en douceur au sommet d'une colline, dans une clairière.

Les deux jeunes gens établirent leur campement et firent cuirent leur repas. Roran avait encore du mal a comprendre pourquoi Eragon ne mangeait pas de viande et il avait essayé de lui expliquer a maintes reprises les raisons de son choix mais Roran ne semblait pas pouvoir l'accepter. A chaque fois qu'ils en reparlaient, Eragon remettait toujours en avant le fait que les elfes ne mangeaient pas de viandes et Roran finissait toujours par hausser les épaules.

Après leur frugale repas, ils s'étendirent sur le sol. Eragon ne dormait plus et n'en avait pas besoin. Comme chaque soir depuis la dernière bataille, il se remit à ruminer les paroles de Murtagh. Et comme chaque soir, il éprouvait un mélanges de sentiments de toutes sortes a l'égard de son ancien ami – enfin son frère – mais n'arrivait pas a discerner lesquels étaient les plus forts.

Roran avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'y a t il Eragon?

Eragon ne répondit pas. Roran avait d'autres soucis en tête pour ne pas avoir à écouter Eragon se morfondre sur sa situation familiale.

- Eragon, on est frère. Je sais que ça ne va pas. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

- C'est juste que...c'est à cause de Murtagh.

- Murtagh? Ah oui! Le nouveau Parjure!

- Oui.

- Eh bien?

Eragon ne savait pas comment manifester son désarrois. Il avait été choqué par la trahison de Murtagh qui lui avait percé le coeur. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

- Murtagh était mon ami.

- Je sais.

- Je le considérais comme mon frère! Et il nous a trahit!

Eragon était maintenant énervé. Il s'était levé et commençait a faire les cent pas. Roran ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il laissa son cousin vider son sac.

- Je lui faisais confiance. Quand il a été capturé, j'ai pleuré sa mort. Et en fait, il ne le méritait pas! Il nous a trahit a la première occasion! Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas comme son père! Je l'ai cru quand il m'a juré qu'il le haïssait! Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que servir Galbatorix!

Eragon s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait un peu exagéré. Murtagh ne lui avait jamais dit cette dernière chose mais il l'avait sous entendu une fois.

- Il nous a tous trahit! Il est devenu comme son père – Eragon se répugnait a dire « notre père »- il m'a trahit.

- Je comprends. Mais tu m'as dit une fois que ça n'était pas important pour toi.

Eragon eut un sourire triste. Il avait mentit a son cousin cette fois la. La trahison de Murtagh et toutes les révélation qu'il lui avait faites avaient touché Eragon au plus profond de son être. Saphira approcha sa tête du jeune homme. Il caressa distraitement son arcade.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai du mal à admettre qu'il ait fait cela. Il semblait tellement sérieux a l'époque.

Roran regarda les flammes et ne dit rien. C'est Saphira qui intervint.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment eut le choix, Eragon. Moi aussi je l'aimais bien. Je pense qu'il était sérieux, sinon, il ne t'aurait pas sauver a Gil'ead. Murtagh est une victime de Galbatorix, comme tous les humains d'Alagaësia. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance dans sa vie. »

« C'est vrai. Murtagh n'a jamais bénéficié de la même considération que nous. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. Tout ça parce qu'il était le fils de Morzan. »

Eragon réfléchit une minute.

« J'ai eu de la chance Saphira. J'en avais toujours voulu a ma mère de m'avoir abandonné, mais aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait. Elle m'a permis de connaître une vie plus saine que celle de Murtagh. Si quelqu'un avait su que j'étais moi aussi le fils de Morzan, ils m'auraient traité comme Murtagh et alors, nous ne serions peut être pas la... »

« Non, si ta mère ne t'avais pas abandonné, nous serions sûrement au coté de Galbatorix et de Murtagh. »

Eragon médita cette réponse qu'il savait vrai. La colère inspirée par la trahison de son frère s'estompait et était remplacée par de la pitié. Murtagh n'avais pas eut la chance de bénéficier du même sort que lui.

Eragon se demanda alors se qui se serait passé si Selena avait amené Murtagh a Carvahall pour le délivrer de l'influence de son père. Les trois garçons se seraient sûrement très bien entendus, il n'y avait pas de doute. Murtagh était un peu plus vieux que Roran mais la différence était faible. Eragon se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé grandir en compagnie de ses deux frères. Cela lui aurait probablement évité de se retrouver dans cette situation. Et Murtagh ne l'aurait probablement pas trahit. Eragon s'allongea en prenant appui contre Saphira. Il ferma les yeux en essayant d'imaginer l'enfance qu'ils auraient eut tous les trois, si la vie avait été moins cruelle.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, Dras-Leona fut en vue, ainsi que la montagne noire où était le repère des Ra'zacs. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la journée. Ils attaqueraient leurs ennemis de nuit. Ils se reposèrent donc quelques heures et mirent leur plan au point. Eragon se sentait de plus en plus exciter. Enfin la quête pour laquelle il avait tout quitté allait aboutir. Enfin il allait se venger.

Le soir arriva et la nuit tomba rapidement. Les deux frères montèrent sur Saphira qui s'envola. Elle survola la montagne plusieurs fois mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'entrée. Aucune grotte, aucune porte, rien.

Eragon sentit la frustration s'emparer de lui. Pas question de partir d'ici sans en avoir finit. Se fut par hasard qu'il vit quelque chose qui paraissait étrange. Il en fit part a Saphira et celle ci s'approcha de la parois abrupte de la montagne. Eragon se pencha en avant et toucha la pierre. Pas de doute, elle était bien réelle. Mais il y avait quelque chose...

_toc toc toc..._

Eragon se retourna. Roran avait frappé sur la pierre. Ses coups semblèrent raisonner a travers la montagne. Eragon fronça les sourcils. Il dit en ancien langage:

- Ouvre toi!

Rien ne se passa. Puis ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Saphira se dirigea vers l'origine de ce son.

- La! Dit Roran

Eragon se demanda comment ils avaient pu louper cet endroit. Il semblait qu'il y avait une fissure dans la roche mais ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué plus tôt. Il comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une porte qu'il avait réussit a entrebâiller. Il ordonna de nouveau:

- Ouvre toi!

Cette fois, la pierre sembla s'avancer puis se recula, laissant place a un passage assez grand pour que Saphira entre. Les deux jeunes hommes sautèrent de la dragonne. Eragon dégaina sa nouvelle épée et Roran son marteau. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans l'obscurité. Ils entendirent des bruits en dessous. Ils trouvèrent un escalier et décidèrent de l'emprunter. A ce moment la, ils entendirent une sorte de rugissement.

- qu'est ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Deux horribles monstres atterrirent avec fracas devant Saphira.

« Allez y! Je m'occupe d'eux! »

Eragon n'eut même pas le temps de protester, la dragonne s'envolait déjà au dehors. Il regarda Roran et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tout en avançant, il restait en contact avec Saphira et observait avec inquiétude chacune de ses prouesses aériennes. Il aurait préféré être avec elle. Mais elle semblait très bien se débrouiller seule et avait largement le dessus.

Les deux frères avançaient dans un couloir sombre mais il y avait plusieurs portes autour d'eux. Ils descendirent encore dans les grottes. Eragon essayait de trouver Katrina en entrant en contact avec son esprit. Après plusieurs essais, il la trouva enfin. Elle était très faible mais elle était consciente, c'était le plus important. Eragon fit signe à son frère. Celui ci ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit que sa fiancée était là. Eragon s'approcha de la porte en question et passa la main droite sur la serrure en murmurant les mots appropriés.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. La pièce était noire. Eragon trouva sans peine la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête a son approche et se recroquevilla. Roran s'avança vers elle.

- Katrina... c'est moi, Roran. Je suis venu te libérer.

- Roran?

Elle avait une voix si faible que le coeur d'Eragon se serra. Il lui détacha les mains et Roran la prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent de la cellule. Eragon vit que Saphira était encore occupée avec un des deux monstres.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

- Tu devrais remonter Roran. Saphira va bientôt avoir fini. Je vais m'occuper des Ra'zacs.

-Non, je viens avec toi!

- Très bien, dit Eragon résolu.

Eragon chercha ses ennemis et les trouva très rapidement. Il se dirigea vers un autre couloir, suivit de son cousin qui tenait toujours Katrina.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il s'arrêta une minute et inspira a fond. Puis,il empoigna son épée et fit littéralement exploser la porte avec une boule de feu.

La fumée se dissipa. Les deux Ra'zacs étaient au fond. Ils avaient du être projeté contre le mur. Eragon s'avança, son épée maintenant en position d'attaque.

- Alors, vous vous souvenez de moi?

- Et de moi?

Roran apparu a son coté, son marteau faisant des moulinets plus que menaçants. Il avait du déposer la jeune fille dans le couloir.

En tout cas, les deux ennemis n'en menaient pas large. Eragon avait énormément changé depuis leur dernière rencontre et Roran lui même, avec sa barbe et son marteau, n'avait rien de rassurant.

Eragon eut un sourire ironique. Il s'avança vers ses ennemis. Les Ra'zacs reprirent leur contenance. L'un d'eux dégaina ce qui semblait être une épée et attaqua Eragon. Celui ci para le coup avec une aisance déconcertante. Ses nouvelles capacité le rendait meilleures que n'importe quel adversaire (même certains elfes) et le Ra'zac ne faisait pas le poids. Son camarade essaya de frapper Eragon par derrière mais sa tentative fut un échec: Roran l'arrêta en plein vol et lui balança son marteau dans la tête, tout en retenant son épaule qui recommençait a le faire souffrir.

L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas un duel équitable. Eragon était bien supérieur. Il laissa pourtant son ennemi l'attaquer encore. Il fit durer le plaisir. Il ne voulait pas que sa vengeance soit bâclée.

Roran s'acharnait sur son ennemi avec férocité. Il le fit tomber a terre et lui frappa savamment certaines parties de son corps. Le Ra'zacs cria un moment puis Roran, qui semblait enragé, se redressa et dit:

- De la part de Garrow, mon père!

Et il le frappa une dernière fois dans ce qui devait être son visage. Il y eut un craquement écœurant et son ennemi était mort. Il se redressa et observa Eragon.

Celui ci avait finit par jeter son adversaire a terre. Il se relevait et allait de nouveau attaquer. Alors Eragon murmura quelques chose et enfonça son arme dans le corps du Ra'zac.

Il se tourna vers son cousin qui lui sourit et il hocha la tête.

- Ils sont vengés. Les Ra'zacs ne feront plus souffrir personne.

- En effet.

Eragon regarda les corps sans vie de ses adversaires. Puis, il murmura quelque chose et deux boules de feux apparurent. Ils les lança sur chacun des deux corps et ceux ci brûlèrent avant de disparaître et ne laisser derrière eux que de la poussière. Eragon contacta Saphira pendant que Roran allait chercher Katrina. Il comprit que celle ci avait elle aussi gagné. Elle volait en lançant des rugissements victorieux autour de la montagne. Eragon sourit. Il rejoignit son frère. Tout a coups, la montagne sembla trembler.

- Nous devons y aller.

Katrina sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Attends...mon père...il est ici...

Roran se raidit. Eragon savait pourquoi. C'était lui qui les avait trahit et qui avait livrer sa fille aux Ra'zacs. Eragon tourna la tête. Il savait où était Sloan. Il regarda Roran. Tout a coup, un morceau du plafond rocheux commença à se détacher.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps Eragon.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir ici.

Eragon se précipita dans un couloir adjacent et alors que la roche tremblait de plus en plus, il se précipita sur une porte qu'il ouvrit.

« Tiens toi prête Saphira, la montagne s'écroule! »

« Je vois cela! Dépêches toi! »

Il vit la silhouette de Sloan attachée a un mur. Il se rua sur lui et le détacha. Il semblait aussi faible que sa fille. Il était inconscient. Eragon tenta de le porter sur son dos mais le poids de cet homme allait le retarder. Il sortit de la cellule et rejoignit Roran et Katrina qui avaient commencés leur ascension vers la sortis. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des premiers escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés, un énorme rocher tomba du plafond, suivit par plusieurs autres. Le passage, déjà étroit auparavant, était maintenant impraticable. La montagne tremblait toujours et Eragon sentait que bientôt, ce tunnel n'existerait plus. Il regarda Roran. Celui ci semblait paniqué:

- On est piégé Eragon! Il n'y a pas d'autre issus!

Murtagh commençait a s'inquiéter. Cela faisait déjà près de deux semaines que la bataille des Plaines Brûlantes était terminée. L'armée de Galbatorix s'était repliée aux frontières du Surda. Le roi avait apparemment sous estimé Nasuada et ses troupes et ne s'était visiblement pas attendu a l'arrivée des renforts de l'armée des nains et encore moins a l'alliance des Vardens avec les Urgals.

L'armée de l'Empire en avait donc prit un coup et le roi allait devoir mobiliser de nouvelles forces. Le jeune Dragonnier avait repoussé au maximum son retour a la capital notamment parce qu'il devait expliquer a son « maître » qu'il avait volontairement laissé partir Eragon. Il savait qu'il allait lui reprocher sa faiblesse et qu'il allait le punir.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que ce n'est pas la possibilité de sa souffrance future qui l'inquiétait mais le fait qu'il ne regrettait pas son action. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il savait qu'il avait eut l'opportunité unique de capturer son frère. Il savait que ca ne serait pas facile maintenant. Il avait vu les nouvelles capacités d'Eragon et ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il savait pertinemment qu'Eragon ne serait pas dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était l'autre jour. Et pourtant, il l'avait laissé partir. C'était peut être une manière de jouer son rôle de grand frère, une façon de le sauver, de le préserver, de le protéger. Et peut être aussi une façon de montrer au roi qu'il ne lui obéirait que si il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que maintenant, l'amitié d'Eragon lui était perdu a jamais.

Murtagh n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il n'avait pas demander a naître, il n'avait pas choisit d'avoir un père à la fois infâme et pathétique. Lui tout ce qu'il aurait voulu – et qu'il n'avait pas eu- c'était l'amour d'une famille et la douceur d'un foyer.

Durant les quinze premières années de sa vie, il n'avait aimé que sa mère, Selena. Elle était sa seule famille. Il ne se rappelait pas grand chose d'elle mais avait garder quelques impressions. Il se rappelait qu'elle était belle, qu'elle l'aimait mais surtout qu'elle était toujours très triste. En grandissant, il avait compris ce qui la rendait malheureuse: son père évidemment. Murtagh n'avait jamais aimé son père. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Mais peut être avait il plus de raison de lui en vouloir. Il ne lui avait jamais permit d'être un vrai enfant. Même mort il était toujours la, a lui gâcher la vie en permanence. En fait, la haine qui lui vouait n'avait absolument pas d'égal. Même Brom, qui avait haïe son père plus que tout au monde n'avait pas pu le haïr plus.

Murtagh avait toujours pensé qu'il serait différent de son père. Il voulait, il s'était jurer de ne pas être comme lui. Et pourtant, maintenant, c'était trop tard. Murtagh ressemblait à son père et la ressemblance n'était pas que physique. Murtagh avait trahit son frère et même si il ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu, il l'avait fait. Il s'était trahit lui même de toutes façons.

Il avait pourtant cru avoir réussit. Quand il s'était échapper d'Uru'baen, quand il avait rencontré Eragon, son premier véritable ami – et certainement le dernier – et quand il s'était battu au coté des Vardens.

Son coeur se serra au souvenir de son frère. Eragon et Murtagh ne se ressemblait pas physiquement mais ils avaient tout deux un caractère semblable et c'étaient bien entendu durant leur voyage. Quand Murtagh avait compris qu'il était son vrai frère, il avait d'abord été surpris. Puis, il s'était rendu compte de la logique de toute l'histoire. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi sa mère s'était évanouie dans la nature et pourquoi elle était revenue si faible. Tout s'était imbriqué en quelques instants. Sa mère était parti pour protéger Eragon, pour le mettre à l'abris de son père. Murtagh en avait alors voulu à sa mère de ne pas l'avoir emmené lui aussi. Il aurait été beaucoup plus heureux avec son frère et il aurait eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête et entra dans la salle du trône qui était vide a cette heure tardive. Le roi l'attendait visiblement et Murtagh s'inclina.

- Alors Murtagh, je vois que tu as échoué.

- Maître, il s'est passé des choses auxquelles nous n'étions pas préparé.

Il lui expliqua la situation en quelques minutes, allant de l'arriver des nains aux replis des armées du roi.

- Oui, ça je veux bien l'admettre. Mais je ne parlais pas de cela mon jeune élève.

- La aussi, Maître, certaines choses ont changé.

Murtagh lui expliqua les changements opérés en Eragon.

- Bien, je vois. Je n'imaginais pas que cela était possible. Mais si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, il était a ta merci.

- En effet maître.

- Alors?

Murtagh fit silence. Il regarda le sol visiblement très gêné.

- Alors? Pourquoi n'est il pas ici?

Murtagh ne répondit pas.

- Je vois...tu l'a laissé partir. Je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Non, Maître, il s'est échappé...

- NE ME MENS PAS! Je sais bien que tu la laissé s'échapper lui et sa dragonne! Tu as été faible Murtagh! J'avoue que tu me déçois. Je m'attendais à mieux.

Murtagh enrageait intérieurement mais il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Crois tu que tu me sois indispensable? Dès que le dernier oeuf aura éclos pour l'Empire, tu ne seras plus aussi important. N'oublie jamais que je pourrais te détruire avant même que tu es pu y penser.

- Vous vous tromper Maître. Vous avez besoin de Thorn et je suis son Dragonnier donc vous avez besoin de moi.

Pour l'instant Murtagh, mais quand les Vardens auront été exterminé et que l'empire sera de nouveau en paix, alors tu ne seras plus aussi indispensable. Prends garde! Si ton frère m'est nécessaire, toi par contre, tu ne l'ais pas. Nous sommes a l'aube d'un nouveau monde mon jeune élève, ne l'oublie pas et c'est a toi de décider si tu veux en faire partie.

- Que se passerait il maître si le dernier oeuf n'éclosait pas pour vous?

- Cela ne se produira pas jeune homme. Ca je peux te l'assurer. Il est temps maintenant que je te fasse payer ta faiblesse.

S'en suivit pour Murtagh une séance de torture les plus douloureuse de son existence. Le roi lui faisait payé chaque seconde des pensées tournée vers son frère ou vers l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il lui fit faire de nouveaux serments en ancien langage qui ne lui permettrait plus de protéger Eragon. A la fin, n'en pouvant vraiment plus, il se laissa aller dans les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il sentit la présence de Thorn a ses coté et il ouvrit les yeux. Il inspira difficilement et se rendit compte que son corps le faisait souffrir de toutes part. Il se redressa avec douleurs.

« Tu vas bien? »

Si il n'avait pas autant souffert, il aurait bien rit de cette réplique. Il examina son corps. Comment pourrait il aller bien? Il était blessé de toutes parts. Il fallait qu'il soigne ses plaies. Il commença a marcher difficilement.

« Ou vas tu Murtagh? »

« Chez le guérisseur ».

Il continua a avancé. Les gens le regardaient étrangement et beaucoup murmuraient sur son passage. Murtagh progressa lentement. Quand il arriva devant la maison du guérisseur, il frappa trois coups. Il entendit a peine l'homme arrive et ouvrir la porte. Sa tête tournait, il avait mal et encore une fois, il s'évanouit.

Cette fois, il se réveilla ans un lit chaud et confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux. Et respira calmement. L'air était chargé d'une bonne odeur et il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Un vieil homme entra.

- Vous êtes réveillé! C'est bien.

- Depuis combien de temps suis je ici?

- Plusieurs jours déjà.

- Des jours?

- Oui.

L'homme lui inspecta ses plaies qui étaient presque toutes refermées. Murtagh se rappelait de cet homme même si ce n'était que très vague. Il était déjà venu ici quand il était petit et avait passé presque deux semaines alité avec sa mère qui le surveillait. Il se rappelait vaguement d'un autre homme mais il ne se rappelait ni son nom ni son visage.

- On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance Monseigneur. Si je n'avait pas été la, vous vous seriez vidé de votre sang. Certaines de vos blessures étaient profondes.

-Je sais.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait appel à un médecin de la Cours?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courrant. Je sais que je peux compter sur votre discrétion...

- Evidemment. Je n'ai jamais rien dit a personne pour votre mère. J'ai été triste d'apprendre sa mort. C'était un femme bien.

- Pourquoi avez vous dit cela? Ma mère n'avait aucun secret.

Le guérisseur blêmit et sembla reprendre son emprise sur lui même.

- Elle n'avait pas dit a votre père où elle vous avait emmené durant ces deux semaines.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Il ne l'a jamais su.

- Vous en êtes sur?

- Oui. Sinon, il ne vous y aurait pas laissé. Enfin...triste histoire.

Murtagh ne répondit rien. Il avait l'impression que cet homme ne lui disait pas tout. Il resta encore quelques heures dans cette chambre puis Thorn entra en contact avec lui et, se sentant un peu mieux, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il resta encore une semaine alité mais se rétablit plutôt vite. Quand il fut totalement remis, le roi fit appel a lui et il reprit son entraînement a la magie. Près d'un mois passa. Le roi faisait comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Murtagh en avait l'habitude, il l'avait gratifié du même numéro quand Thorn était venu au monde. Le roi restait tout de même toujours implacable et Murtagh se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Un soir où il était particulièrement énervé après une centaine d'exercices ridicules, Thorn l'emmena dans une clairière à la lisière de la foret qui jouxte la capitale. La bas, Murtagh pu se laissé allé a sa colère sous l'oeil impassible de son dragon.

- Tout ça c'est la faute de mon Père. C'est a cause de lui si je suis ici! Ma vie a été un enfer a cause de lui! Il a tué ma mère! Et maintenant, je suis esclave du roi par sa faute! JE TE HAIS MORZAN! Si tu n'étais pas mort, je te tuerais de mes propres mains! C'est de ta faute si tout le monde me hais et se méfie de moi! Tout ça parce que tu as exister! Parce que tu es mon père! JE TE HAIS!!!

Il continua a injurié son père pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, quand il n'arriva plus a crié et qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, Thorn lui dit:

« Tu as tord Murtagh de croire que tu es seul...je suis là maintenant. Je serais toujours là. »

Murtagh se calma et médita ses paroles qu'il savait vrai. Il se sentait tellement fatiguer.

Il se laissa tomber contre Thorn et ferma les yeux. Il du s'endormir parce que quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua que le jour tirait a sa fin. Dans moins d'une heure, il ferait nuit. Il entendit alors un bruit venant d'un sentier a proximité. Il se releva d'un bond et dégaina Zar'roc. Thorn le regarda.

« Ce n'est rien. Deux humains. »

Murtagh abaissa son arme mais ne la rengaina pas. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne comprenait pas ce que les voyageurs disaient. Il murmura un mot en ancien langage et alors, il eut l'impression que les cavaliers étaient a coté de lui.

- ... devrait arriver en ville avant la nuit, ce serait mieux.

- Oui, prendre un bain et dormir dans un lit ne serait pas du luxe.

- Tu te ramollis. Enfin, d'après la carte, la ville devrait être en vu dès qu'on sortira de cette foret.

- Sauf si on s'est perdu.

- J'en doute. Si c'était le cas, Elle serait apparu et aurait dit genre (il prit une voix de fillette exaspérée) « tu es un incapable! Comment as tu pu te perdre alors que cette ville est si facile a trouver! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses enfantillages »

- Si elle savait que tu l'imites ainsi, elle te tuerait!

- J'en doute. Elle m'aime trop. En plus, je suppose qu'elle a besoin de nous pour quelque chose de très précis sinon, Elle nous aurait pas fait traverser la moitié du pays, alors je pense pas qu'elle me fera quelque chose avant.

- C'est pas faux. Mais j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Nous envoyer comme ça dans la gueule du loup, c'est tout de même un peu fou.

L'autre cavalier rit.

- Tu blasphèmes là, Eli.

- Son compagnon ne répondit rien. Il y eut un silence puis:

- Ah tu vois! Je savais bien qu'on y était presque!

- Oui, et bah si tu veux qu'on entre, il faudrait peut être se bouger un peu non?

Murtagh arrêta d'écouter. Il se demanda qui pouvaient être ses deux cavaliers et ce qu'il pouvaient vouloir faire dans la capital et surtout qui était ce « Elle » qui visiblement les commandait. Il monta sur Thorn et celui ci s'éleva dans les airs.

« Reste a proximité, j'aimerai savoir qui ils sont »

« Très bien ».

Le dragon s'éleva suffisamment pour que personne ne le voit mais pas assez pour qu'il perde de vue les deux cavaliers. Il les vit s'élancer au galop en direction de la ville, il est vrai qu'il était déjà tard et que les portes fermeraient très bientôt. Leurs chevaux allaient a un train d'enfer, le vent fit tomber le capuchon de l'un des deux étranger laissant apercevoir les mèches rousses de sa chevelure. Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure et pourtant Murtagh savait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas a temps. Alors Thorn accéléra et atterrit dans la ville. Murtagh se précipita vers les portes.

- Monseigneur? Nous pouvons vous être utile? Dit l'un des gardes qui était en train de fermer la ville pour la nuit.

-Ne fermez pas. Deux voyageurs arrivent. Laissez les entrer.

- Très bien Monseigneur.

Murtagh repartit en direction de Thorn qui s'était apparemment déjà envolé. Il s'arrêta en chemin et observa l'arrivé des deux étrangers. Il les vit ralentir et s'engager dans la ville. Un des deux dit quelques mots au gardien qui lui indiqua une direction. Le cavalier se pencha alors vers lui et fit avancer sa monture.

Murtagh voulu les suivre mais il les perdit de vue quelques secondes et préféra retourner chez lui. Le lendemain matin, il alla faire un tour en ville histoire de se changer les idées et par le plus grand des hasard, reconnu la chevelure rousse d'un des deux étranger de la veille. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il les suivit discrètement. A un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison que Murtagh reconnu aisément: c'était la maison du guérisseur, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et chez lequel il s'était rendu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il s'approcha discrètement et écouta. Les deux jeunes gens avaient frappé à la porte et le guérisseur vint leur ouvrir.

- Que puis je pour vous?

- Nous avons entendu dire que nous pourrions trouver refuge chez vous.

- Qui vous a dit cela?

- Ma mère.

- Et qui est ce?

- Elle s'appelle Angela.

Murtagh ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule Angela et il doutait qu'il y en ait plusieurs: ce prénom n'était pas du tout courrant dans le pays. Il comprit alors que ces deux étrangers étaient certainement des Vardens, en mission pour Nasuada.

La question était en fait : qu'est ce qu'ils venaient faire ici?


	2. Chapter 2: nouvelles rencontres

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles rencontres.**

Daran fulminait: comment avait il pu se laisser prendre aussi facilement?

Le voyage avait plutôt bien commencé. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient chevauché sans arrêt (enfin Daran avait chevauché, sa compagne étant plongé dans une sorte de sommeil, lui laissant tout le loisir de penser a autre chose). Et puis il avait été inattentif (ou plutôt endormi) quelques minutes et voilà le résultat...Il était attaché, on lui avait pris ses armes et cela sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il était vraiment en colère. Se laisser prendre par des marchands d'esclaves qui plus est pitoyables ce n'était pas son style.

Evidemment sa « chère » Déesse avait disparu de la circulation. Il se demanda comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Il avait déjà tenté une fuite et avait été in extremis rattrapé (ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé) et rattaché mais cette fois ci, ses liens ne lui permettaient aucun mouvement. A un moment, un des « guerriers » se rapprocha de lui:

- Alors, on fait moins le malin mon gars?

- Je n'ai jamais fait le malin.

- T'as essayé de t'enfuir. (il se tourne vers un de ses amis) A mon avis on en tirera un bon prix. Il a l'air plutôt en forme et puis il a l'air plutôt doué pour le combat non?

- Ouai, t'as bien vu toutes les armes qu'il portait. Il doit bien savoir s'en servir…Il va nous rapporter une petite fortune.

- Probablement. Ca nous changera de d'habitude.

- Je ne crois pas que vous tirerez quoi que ce soit de moi les gars. Je ne compte pas rester.

Les gens qui l'entouraient partir d'un rire plutôt effrayant ce qui loin de lui faire peur, énerva encore plus Daran. Il se tortilla pour essayer de se détacher sans succès. Il soupira de frustration.

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on lui coupe la langue tu crois pas? Sinon, il pourrait dire des choses qui ne nous plairaient pas et qui feraient baisser son prix.

- T'as p'être raison, vieux.

Daran leva les yeux au ciel. La il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir. « Eh, Divine, ce serait bien que t'interviennes la, j'ai pas envi de devenir muet ».

Alors que les deux marchands se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, Daran entendit un bruit étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs cris s'élevèrent dans le camp. Les deux marchands se retournèrent. Les tentes de fortunes étaient en flammes. Daran soupira intérieurement. Sa chance semblait enfin tourner. Il tenta encore de défaire ses liens. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il abandonna et se mit à regarder les flammes consumer rapidement le campement. Les marchands ne semblaient pas avoir la bonne technique pour arrêter la progression des flammes.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette atterrit au milieu des occupant du camp. En quelques bonds, le nouvel arrivant mit chaos plusieurs de ses geôliers. Daran observa le style de combat de son allié inattendu. L'allié en question ne dégaina aucune arme. Il virevoltait entre ses assaillants en donnant coups de pieds et coups de poings. Le combat était dès le départ inégal. Le nouveau venu avait une expérience nettement supérieur à celle des marchand et même quand certains d'entre eux essayèrent de la frapper avec des armes, l'inconnu ne se laissa pas démonter et frappa sans pitié ses adversaires mais ne sorti d'armes a aucun moment du combat. En quelques minutes, les marchands étaient quasiment tous sur le sol et le peu qui pouvait tenir debout s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Le nouvel arrivant observa le résultat de ses acrobaties. Puis, il se retourna.

- On dirait que je suis arrivée au bon moment, dit une voix féminine.

Daran eut un sourire plutôt ironique. La femme se pencha vers lui et défit ses liens. Il se leva difficilement.

- On dirait en effet. Même si je pense que j'y serais arrivé seul.

- Ca j'en doute. J'ai remarqué qu'il t'arrivais toujours plein de truc quand je n'étais pas là.

Daran sourit. Son allié inattendu fit tomber sa capuche, laissant apercevoir le visage de l'amie d'enfance de Daran. Elianadora était comme dans son souvenir, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade bouclée dans son dos et ses yeux verts étincelaient de malice. Sa cape recouvrait son corps mais il devina la présence de plusieurs dagues à sa ceinture. Il l'examina attentivement. Elle avait perdue son attitude réservée qu'elle arborait en présence des « hauts dignitaires » de leur pays pour laisser place a son maintient royal et fier qu'il avait toujours adoré. Sa présence lui redonna du baume au coeur.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à la déesse. Eli ouvrit de grands yeux, la reconnu tout de suite et s'empressa de faire le salut rituel avant de se mettre a genoux.

- Arrête cela tout de suite Elianadora, j'ai toujours détesté les génuflexions.

Eli se releva.

- Il est temps de partir si nous ne voulons pas que d'autres arrivent.

- Oui Divine.

Ils remontèrent en selle et s'empressèrent de mettre leurs montures au galop. Ce n'est que quelques lieux plus loin qu'ils commencèrent à ralentir. La Déesse était replongée dans un état léthargique et Daran eut tout le temps nécessaire pour questionner son amie.

- Alors raconte moi tout. Pourquoi es tu ici?

- Pourquoi? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas sérieusement que j'allais te laisser vivre ça tout seul? Que j'allais te laisser t'amuser ici pendant que je ruminais au temple?

- Je vois. Comment ça c'est passé?

- J'ai été initié. Puis j'ai eut une sorte de rêve. La Déesse me demandait de faire un choix: te rejoindre et me battre ou bien rester la bas et me marier et tout. Tu imagines que je n'ais pas beaucoup hésité.

Eli arbora une grimace de dégoût.

- Bien sur le fait que je ne désire pas me marier a beaucoup aidé. Donc je suis parti en pleine nuit, j'ai emprunté une embarcation et j'ai accosté il y a quelques semaines. Je me suis précipité au Surda mais c'était trop tard, tu étais parti. Alors j'ai suivis vos trace et me voilà.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois la. A nous deux, on sera plus fort.

Eli le regarda un instant pour voir si cette remarque était sérieuse, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Oui. Et la on va où?

- Je ne sais pas, Elle refuse de me le dire.

-D'accord, c'est charmant. Et toi alors...racontes.

- J'ai rencontrée ma mère. Elle est tellement...différentes d'Aniara. Je suis sur que tu l'adorerais!

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Elle m'a raconté quelques petites choses mais le principal, je l'ignore, elle a été plutôt floue.

Eli hésita avant de reprendre.

- Et ton père?

Daran eu un regard noir puis il haussa les épaules.

- Il est mort.

Eli ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle eut une moue de déception.

- Je suis désolé.

Daran la regarda un instant puis haussa les épaules de nouveau, d'un air désintéressé.

- Quelle importance?

Eli secoua la tête mais préféra en rester la. Le silence se fit entre eux quelques instants puis, n'y tenant plus, Daran commença à lui raconter l'histoire de l'Alagaësia. Les retrouvailles avec son amie lui redonnait le sourire et il se fit de plus en plus loquace, n'ayant parlé avec personne depuis plus d'une semaine (enfin a par ses geôliers), et il agrémenta son récit de remarques personnelles et de critiques qui paraissaient de mise.

Leur voyage continua tranquillement, la déesse leur fournissait quelques indications et se rendormait ensuite.

Quelques jours après, quand il eut fini son « Histoire de l'Alagaësia », Eli commença à le questionner sur les Dragonnier, sujet qu'elle trouvait visiblement intéressant. Daran reprit toutes les informations qu'il avait lu dessus et tenta de satisfaire la curiosité de son amie.

Quand elle sut à peu près tout ce qui est à savoir, Eli entreprit de reprendre toute l'histoire des Dragonnier à sa manière.

Quand elle proposa cette activité a Daran, il commença par trouver cela d'une stupidité a tout casser, mais cela ne démonta pas Eli qui commença a délirer toute seule (il faut peut être préciser que la jeune fille en question ne peut rester plus de 10 minutes sans parlez). Puis, voyant que de toutes façons, il n'y couperait pas, il se joint a elle. Ensemble, ils inventaires des aventures rocambolesque a ces héros.

Les histoires d'Eli mettait toujours en scène Vrael chef de la Confrérie (visiblement son personnage préféré) qui était malheureusement entouré soit d'incapables, soit d'imbéciles soit de fainéants. Son bras droit n'avait qu'un seul but dans la vie: manger le plus possible.

Les Dragonniers s'attiraient toujours toutes sortes d'ennuies (la plupart du temps orchestrés par deux comploteurs désirants prendre la place de Vrael) qui étaient toujours résolu de la même manière: Vrael arrivait sur son dragon et tuait tous les méchant. S'en suivait un buffet géant et une fête extraordinaire.

Dans l'une des histoires, les deux comploteurs empoisonnaient Vrael avec des champignons hallucinogènes et celui ci effectuait une danse de la victoire (reproduite intégralement par Eli). Tous les Dragonniers se moquèrent de lui jusqu'au moment ou il décréta que dorénavant, chaque Dragonnier devrait effectuer cette danse après sa victoire. Il passa la moitié de la nuit à leur apprendre avant d'être satisfait.

Daran et Eli restèrent plié en deux plusieurs minutes quand ils inventèrent cette histoire et ce n'est que lorsque la petite fille qui les accompagnait se réveilla qu'ils reprirent leur sérieux. Elle se leva et alla inspecter les alentours.

- Vous arriverez a Uru'baen dans environ une semaine. Je dois partir voir un ami et je reviendrais vous indiquer quoi faire.

- Quel ami ? demanda Eli. LA déesse ne répondit rien et regarda le ciel.

- On va a Uru'baen? Dit Daran.

- Oui.

- Mais tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?

- Non Daran. Bien sur que non. Mais il faut que nous y allions c'est tout.

- Très bien Ô Divine!

- Une fois la bas, vous irez trouver la maison du guérisseur dont ta mère t'as parler.

- Pas de problème, Ô divine.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et disparu.

- bien savoir faire cela...

- Oui, ça serait utile.

- Certes.

Ils remontèrent en selle. Une semaine plus tard, ils arrivaient dans une forêt, et alors, il commença à pleuvoir ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Eli, déjà pas franchement jouasse. Après s'être pris une énième branche dans la figure, elle lança un juron sonore. Daran se retourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Ils étaient tremper jusqu'au os et visiblement Eli tremblait de froid. Sa voix par contre, ne tremblait pas.

- Franchement Daran, j'en ai marre. Ca doit faire cinq heures qu'on se traîne dans cette forêt. Et cette foutu pluie qui n'arrête pas !

- Je commence a en avoir assez aussi Eli, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement.

- Je croyais que c'était une petite forêt?

- Très drôle.

- Si tu m'avais laissé regarder cette foutu carte aussi. Mais non! Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation développer non? Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! (elle eut un regard mauvais en direction du ciel qui s'emblait se dégager. La pluie cessa de tomber°).

- Eh ben tu vois, il faut pas désespérer (il sourit). De toutes façon, on n'est pas perdu. On devrait arriver en ville avant la nuit ce serait mieux.

Eli acquiesça, elle se calma un peu.

- Oui, prendre un bain et dormir dans un lit ne serait pas du luxe. dit elle en secouant sa longue chevelure rousse qui était également trempée.

- Tu te ramollis. Enfin, d'après la carte, la ville devrait être en vu dès qu'on sortira de cette forêt.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Ils en revenaient à son thème préféré.

- Sauf si on s'est perdu.

- J'en doute. Si c'était le cas, Elle serait apparu et aurait dit genre (il pris une voix de fillette exaspérée) « tu es un incapable Daran! Comment as tu pu te perdre alors que cette ville est si facile à trouver! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ses enfantillages »

Sa compagne éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Si elle savait que tu l'imites ainsi, elle te tuerait!

- J'en doute. Elle m'aime trop. En plus, je suppose qu'elle a besoin de nous pour quelque chose de très précis sinon, elle ne nous aurait pas fait traverser la moitié du pays, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle me fera quelque chose avant.

- C'est pas faux. Mais j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Nous envoyer comme ça dans la gueule du loup, c'est tout de même un peu fou.

- Tu blasphèmes la Eli.

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. A ce moment la, la foret se dispersa et ils eurent une vue plongeante sur la capitale.

- Ah tu vois! Je savais bien qu'on y était presque!

- Oui, et bah si tu veux qu'on entre, il faudrait peut être se bouger un peu non?

Elle mit son cheval au galop. Daran fit de même. Il allaient au plus vite, ils savaient que la ville fermerait dès la nuit tombée et cette heure approchait rapidement.

Le vent commençait à se lever et le capuchon d'Eli tomba laissant sa chevelure rousse à l'air libre. Daran fit accélérer sa monture. Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent, il ne se voyait pas dormir dehors cette nuit, surtout qu'il faisait assez froid.

Enfin, les quelques lieux qui les séparaient des portes furent derrière eux et Daran vit les gardes attendre qu'ils entrent. Il remercia la déesse. Ils firent ralentirent leur montrent, Eli replaça son capuchon pendant que Daran s'arrêtait a hauteur d'un soldat.

- Merci beaucoup. Savez vous où il y a une bonne auberge?

- A deux rues d'ici, vous ne pouvez pas la louper.

- Merci. Dit il en donnant quelques pièces à l'homme.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'auberge indiquée et prirent une chambre pour la nuit. Eli réalisa son rêve le plus cher et ils purent manger un vrai repas chaud.

Le lendemain, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la maison du guérisseur.

- On nous a dit que vous pourriez nous héberger quelques temps.

- Qui vous a dit cela?

- Ma mère.

- Et qui est ce?

- Elle s'appelle Angela.

- Angela?

- Oui.

Le vieil homme les laissa passer et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Il semblait abasourdit.

- Angela est toujours en vie?

- Bien sur!

- Je croyais que...enfin...comme elle est partit sans prévenir, sans dire ou elle allait...elle n'est jamais revenu...je pensais...comment va t elle?

- Elle va bien. Elle est au Surda.

- Evidemment. Elle aime être ou il se passe des choses. Vous avez dit que vous étiez son fils.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Daran. Voici Elianadora, mon amie.

- Qui est votre père?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Pour savoir qui a trouver grâce au yeux de votre mère. Brom et moi lui avions proposé plusieurs bons partis et elle a toujours refusé. Soit disant qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier.

Daran avait tressaillit au nom de son père. Il tenta de reprendre son emprise sur lui même, le guérisseur ne remarqua rien, Eli, qui le connaissait très bien, si.

- Elle ne s'est jamais mariée.

- Ah bon?

Il le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Eli savait a quelle point le fait qu'il était un enfant illégitime travaillait Daran aussi vola t elle a son secours.

- Et alors qu'elle importance? De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis Dame Angela n'a pas le droit de se marier. Elle a respecté ses voeux, même si elle a fait une petite entorse. Qui peut dire ce que l'on aurait fait à sa place, alors qu'on aurait été banni et que tout ceux que l'on aimait nous avaient été enlevés. Le principal, c'est que nous sommes la.

- C'est vrai. Alors qui est votre père?

Eli regarda Daran d'un air suspicieux, mais celui ci haussa les épaules.

- Brom.

- Quoi? C'est impossible!

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que...

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis fit un geste désespéré.

- C'est juste que ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Daran et Eli se regardèrent. Elle avait envi d'en savoir plus. Elle avait toujours manifesté un intérêt particulier pour les origines de Daran et sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Pourtant, elle se garda de poser la question qu'elle souhaitait.

- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. On attend des consignes et quand on aura fini, on partira.

- Le vieil homme acquiesça. Puis, il y eut un bruit de porte et quelqu'un entra. Le guérisseur alla voir.

Eli alla faire le tour de la propriété en silence, laissant Daran seul dans le salon. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Un jeune homme entra au coté du guérisseur.

- Je passais pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai été très pris, je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Je tenais à vous dédommager.

- Je vous en pris Seigneur Murtagh. Rester ici, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.

Daran avait relevé la tête au nom de Murtagh. Il savait qui il était évidemment. Il se leva pour saluer le nouveau Parjure, tout en essayant de cacher l'expression de dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

Tout expression déserta son visage et il observa plus attentivement Murtagh. Il était beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il devait avoir que quelques années de plus que Daran et il arborait une expression de profonde tristesse mêlée au désarroi. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Daran d'avoir envie de le frapper, chose qu'il s'abstint de faire. Murtagh avait un pouvoir que lui n'avait pas et il ne devait pas compromettre la mission sans aucune raison valable (subir les foudres de son supérieur n'était pas dans ses projets). L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas : il avait devant lui le fils du pire ennemi de son père et eux même étaient ennemis. Il ne pu retenir un sourire.

Murtagh avait obéit à une impulsion soudaine. Même maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, dans la maison du guérisseur, en présence d'un envoyé de Nasuada (ou quelque chose du genre) qui devait être la pour une mission bien précise. Il se mettait lui même en danger en venant ici. Et pourtant, il était entré. Il observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il était plus jeune que lui et il s'était attendu à un homme dans la force de l'age.

Cependant, Murtagh se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le sou estimé, qui pouvait savoir de quoi il était capable ? Si on l'avait envoyé ici, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Il l'observa encore. Il remarqua qu'il portait un sabre à la ceinture ainsi qu'une dague et un couteau dans une de ses bottes. Il était grand, avait un visage déterminé et qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées. Il essaya de pénétrer dans son esprit mais il fut repoussé par un mur de feu. Murtagh comprit que cet homme savait qui il était. Il comprit aussi qu'il devait penser qu'il était comme son père. Mais à ce moment, il eut un sourire fugace qui encouragea Murtagh et il s'avança.

- Je suis Murtagh.

- Daran.

Le jeune homme avait une voix chaude et grave qui inspirait confiance, instinctivement, Murtagh senti qu'il n'y aurait aucun combat ici.

- Vous venez d'arriver en ville?

- Hier soir.

Murtagh hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Au moins, il ne mentait pas. Il n'y avait aucun signe du deuxième cavalier.

- Vous comptez rester longtemps?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Comment avez vous connu le guérisseur?

- Un ami de ma mère. Et vous?

- Pareil, il m'a sauvé quand j'étais jeune.

- Sauvé? Dit Daran en haussant les sourcils.

- Une petite altercation avec l'épée de mon père.

Daran ouvrit de grands yeux. Murtagh comprit qu'il en avait trop dit.

- Un accident?

- On pourrait dire ça, si mon père ne l'avait pas lancé délibérément sur moi. Murtagh se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait il pu dire cela a un étranger? Mais en même temps, cet aveu lui avait fait du bien, comme si il lui permettait de se justifier devant lui. Il se demanda pourquoi il voulait se justifier, après tout, ils étaient ennemis et ne se connaissait pas. .

Daran resta sans voix. Il avait conscience de la cruauté de Morzan mais tout de même! Il fut pris d'un sentiment de pitié pour le jeune Dragonnier tout en conservant ses sentiments précédents : en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, peut être auraient ils pu s'apprécier mais la, a ce moment, c'était hors de question, et lui même ne se permettrait pas une telle faiblesse, surtout en sachant que dans un futur proche, ils seraient certainement amener a se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Une voix féminine s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit ma Dame, c'est malsain. J'espère que se ne sera pas long.

Une voix autoritaire lui répondit.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais de toutes façons, tu verras bien quand je t'aurais expliqué.

Eli entra dans la salle. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver un homme avec Daran. Elle se demanda si il l'avait entendu. Elle eut un regard pour Daran, se tourna vers le nouveau venu et l'observa en silence et analysa la situation. C'était sans doute un seigneur de la Cours au vu de ses vêtements. Il portait une épée à la ceinture. Il inspirait une sorte de respect. En détaillant son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'il devait être a peine plus âgé qu'eux et pourtant, il semblait avoir vécu une expérience qui avait durcit ses traits.

Murtagh regarda la fille entrée. Il resta scotché sur place quand il la vit. Elle était vraiment belle; ses cheveux semblaient la faire briller dans la pièce et ses beaux yeux verts étincelaient. Elle regarda son ami et se retourna vers Murtagh en souriant. Il eut l'impression que son coeur faisait un bon. La jeune femme avait un sourire irrésistible qui semblait communicatif car il sentit qu'il souriait malgré lui. Daran eut un regard effaré en direction de son amie et s'approcha d'elle.

- Elianadora, voici le Seigneur Murtagh.

Elle sourit de plus belle mais quand elle parla, il y avait comme de l'ironie dans sa voix.

- Je suis enchanté Monseigneur.

Murtagh ne répondit rien. Il était encore suffoqué par l'entrée de la jeune fille et n'avait pas remarqué la petite fille à coté d'elle. Dans un effort ultime, il s'efforça de diriger son attention sur elle. Quand il y parvint, il eut l'impression de retrouver toutes ses facultés. La petite fille souriait, mais ses yeux frappèrent Daran de plein fouet. Il la sentit qu'elle entrait en lui. Il essaya de l'en empêcher.

Jusqu'à présent, il y était toujours arrivé. Personne n'était arrivé à pénétrer dans son esprit. Il n'y parvint pas. Il sentit la fillette entrer comme si elle avait toujours été la. Il sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Il avait l'impression que cette gamine essayait d'analyser toute sa vie. Elle la fit défiler à une vitesse folle. Il revit chaque période, de sa blessure mortelle infliger par Morzan sous les yeux de sa mère impuissante, à la naissance de Thorn dans le château du roi. Elle s'arrêta sur les serments en ancien langage qu'il avait du prononcer, puis sur la révélation qu'il avait faite a son frère. Elle analysa ses rapports avec Eragon, ses sentiments envers lui. Et bien sur les événements les plus récents que le roi lui avait fait subir. Il observait tout cela d'un œil détaché mais elle semblait intéressé par tout.

Il sentit la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais c'est l'amour qui le frappa le plus fort et d'un coup, il se sentit bien. Il oublia tout, il n'y avait plus que lui et cette fille, cette fille qui l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et il eut l'impression que le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Alors, une voix s'éleva dans son esprit.

« Un jour, tu pourras être libre Murtagh, mais ce sera a toi de décider si tu le veux vraiment » puis elle ne fut plus la.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé mais le sourire entendu qui s'affichait sur le visage de la fillette en disait plus long qu'un discours. Il se recula. Le guérisseur entra à ce moment précis avec un plateau. Il vit le regard perdu de Murtagh. Celui ci recula encore. Il évita de rencontrer de nouveau le regard de la fille et celui de la jeune femme rousse.

- Je...je dois partir...

- Mais vous venez d'arriver

- J'ai..j'ai des choses à faire...

Il sortit en trombe de la maison. Daran regarda la déesse d'un air désapprobateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?

- Rien du tout. Je voulais le connaître c'est tout.

- Le connaître? Mais quelle importance?

- Il a un rôle important dans la guerre. Je voulais savoir certaine choses c'est tout.

Eli réagit:

- Quel rôle? Daran l'observa. Elle ne savait pas qui était Murtagh.

- C'est le suppôt de Galbatorix. Le nouveau Dragonnier. Le fils de Morzan.

- Morzan? Le...

- Lui même

- Ah bon? Il est plutôt mignon pour un méchant non?

Daran leva les yeux au ciel.

- On est pas la pour ça les enfants. Je suis venu vous dire ce que j'attends de vous.

- Mais qui êtes vous?

La déesse regarda le guérisseur. Elle ne tint pas compte de sa réplique.

- Je vous ais envoyé ici pour une simple et bonne raison: il faut voler le dernier oeuf. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi nous?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. En plus vous êtes les meilleurs de mes enfants.

- Pourquoi n'y vas tu pas toi même?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit imbécile. Je ne peux agir directement sur ce genre de chose. Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai envoyer ta mère ici? D'ailleurs, je ne vous ais jamais remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle tout ce temps.

- Quoi???

- Donc il faut voler l'oeuf. Au plus vite.

- Et ensuite?

- Débrouillez vous. Je ne pourrais vous aider mais pas beaucoup.

- Quand?

- Demain.

- Demain?

- Evidemment, pas dans 100 ans.

- Mais tu veux nous tuer?

- Mais non Daran. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Quand vous aurez l'oeuf, allez à Kuasta. Ta mère vous y attendra. Je vous aiderai à y aller plus vite.

- Et comment? Tu comptes arrêter le temps?

- Quelque chose comme ça oui.

Il y eut un bruit étrange et elle disparut. Eli s'affala sur le siège.

- On est fichu d'avance. C'est impossible d'entrer dans le château.

Daran pris place à ses coté.

- C'est clair. On va se faire tuer. Elle est devenue folle!!

Un bruit attira leur attention et ils se retournèrent vers le guérisseur qui avait lâché son plateau. Il avait l'air ahuri.

- Que c'est il passé exactement?

Daran et Eli se regardèrent en souriant.

De son côté, Murtagh se rua dans ses appartements et s'enferma à double tour, puis il s'adossa contre la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol. L'expérience qu'il avait vécue avait été éprouvante. La voix résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ces paroles. Thorn s'approcha silencieusement. Il sentait les émotions contradictoires qui fusaient en Murtagh. Il sentait également la présence de la fillette en lui, il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de passer.

« Que c'est il passé? »

Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Murtagh pour reprendre son calme.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était tellement étrange »

« C'était bon. »

« Quoi? »

« Ce qu'elle a transmit. Je me sentais tellement bien »

« Moi aussi ».

Il lui raconta en détail son entrevu avec les deux cavaliers de la veille;

« Ca aurait pu être dangereux Murtagh. Tu n'aurais pas du y aller. »

« Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Ils avaient l'air plutôt sympathique. »

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Murtagh. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils sont ici. Peut être devrais je y retourner. »

« Sûrement pas. Tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont. Ce serait irresponsable. Tu veux te faire tuer? Ce sont sûrement nos ennemis. »

Murtagh réfléchit un instant. Thorn avait raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en danger lui même de la sorte. Il soupira et se releva.

« Tu as sans doute raison Thorn. »

« Comme toujours. »

Murtagh perçu l'amusement dans la voix de son dragon et sourit. Malgré tout, ses pensées restaient fixées sur la fille rousse et la fillette si étrange. Qui pouvait elle être pour avoir un tel pouvoir?


	3. Chapter 3: petit vol entre amis

merci bien pour les reviews, je met la suite des maintenant...bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 3 : Petit vol entre ami…**

- Bon alors, on fait comment?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache?

Daran et Eli était discrètement cachés derrière un bosquet, à quelques mètres de l'entrée arrière du château.

- Je vois pas comment on pourrait les décider à nous faire entrer la dedans...dit Daran en montrant les gardes à l'entrée de la porte.

- Attends, j'ai peu être un idée. Viens.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que...

Eli était déjà parti. Il secoua la tête avec un air désespéré. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait encore inventer cette fois? Il l'a suivit néanmoins dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à un quartier qui semblait des plus mal famé. Elle se rendit vers une maison un peu en retrait. Daran se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un cabaret. Elle lui fit signe de l'attendre dehors et entra discrètement dans la maison.

Il s'adossa contre un mur et se résuma la situation. C'était la fin de l'après midi, ils devaient voler un oeuf dans le château. Par contre où dans le château, ça, ils l'ignoraient. Il fallait que la nuit tombe très vite si ils ne voulaient pas être trop repérable, par contre, en cas de problème, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient quitter la ville que par la force et la perspective de traverser la plaine qui menait à Uru'baen à découvert n'avait rien de réjouissant, et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la « technique » de sa « chère » déesse pour les faire voyager plus vite. Donc Daran était stressé et ce parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur les choses qui allaient se passer.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il commençait à en avoir franchement assez : la seule chose qui l'avait retenu de sortir son sabre et de massacrer les deux gardes (choses qu'il aurait fait en quelques secondes), était la perspective de se retrouver avec tout le reste des soldats aux fesses et là, il en aurait eu pour plus longtemps. En plus, une fois dans le château, ils devraient faire attention à tout et surtout à Murtagh, qui, il le savait, les soupçonnait déjà certainement. Il entendit un bruit et rouvrit les yeux.

- Eli était devant lui. Elle avait revêtu une robe de courtisane bleu foncé qui dévoilait ses formes et avait détaché ses cheveux.

- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Bien sur. Je compte entrer dans le palais. Où plutôt, je compte faire diversion en utilisant mon charme naturel pour persuader ces gentils gardes de me laisser passer.

- Et tu crois franchement que ça va marcher ?

- Eh bien…oui. Tiens moi ça. Dit elle en lui tendant son sac qui contenait manifestement les affaires qu'elle portait en entrant.

- Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Je l'ai emprunté à long terme. Elle me va bien au moins ?

- Super, tu as l'air d'une vrai ! Répondit il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle le foudroya du regard et commença le chemin vers le château. Ils firent le tour encore une fois pour se rendre à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les deux gardes n'avaient pas bougés.

- Bon techniquement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. Je passe, je parle et quand tu vois qu'ils sont trop occupés à me répondre, tu y vas.

- Et toi tu entres comment ?

- T'inquiète, j'ai une idée.

- Comme c'est rassurant !

Eli n'écoutait même plus. Elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules, se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les deux gardes, fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vu et tenta d'entrer dans la cours intérieur. Evidemment les deux soldats la stoppèrent avant.

- Que voulez vous ? dit le premier, un peu rustre sur les bord.

Eli se passa professionnellement la main dans les cheveux, et ce faisant, la cape qu'elle portait s'ouvrit sur sa robe ce qui attira le regard des deux hommes comme un aimant. Elle sourit de satisfaction.

- Je m'appelle Elane et je viens sur la demande d'un Seigneur de la Cours.

Le deuxième soldat, qui avait apparemment du mal à retrouver son calme, reprit.

- Quel Seigneur ?

- Quelle importance ?

- C'est que…vous auriez du aller de l'autre coté, par l'entrée principale, vous comprenez ? Nous ne sommes pas autorisé à faire entrer des civils ici…

Eli réfléchit à toutes vitesse.

- Mais…on m'a dit de venir ici. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres qu'on m'a donnés dit elle en prenant un air faussement confus.

- Je comprends Demoiselle, mais…

- Ecoutez, ma patronne m'a dit, vas au château mais passe par derrière, c'est la qu'est ton client. Je suis au bon endroit ?

- Oui mais…mais qui est l'homme qui vous a fait mandé ? dit il d'un air un peu trop soupçonneux.

Eli rejeta sa cape en arrière, dévoilant une nouvelle fois son corps. Elle grimaça intérieurement. Il y avait intérêt a ce que cette mission réussisse, se dit elle, car l'humiliation qu'elle s'infligeait était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie. Ces deux hommes la considéraient apparemment comme un objet et uniquement pour cette raison, elle eut une envie subite de leur refaire le portrait. Tout a coups, elle vit Daran se faufiler derrière eux. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Apparemment, les soldats n'avaient rien remarqués et Daran alla se cacher un peu plus loin. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui ! Elle secoua la tête, consciente que malgré tout, les deux hommes attendaient toujours sa réponse. Elle prit un air hésitant.

- C'est…le Seigneur…Murtagh (un sourire triomphant illumina son visage et les deux gardes se regardèrent).

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oseriez vous insinuer que je mens ?

- Il ne nous a pas prévenu.

- Et alors ? Il a donner…ce…papier a ma patronne, dit elle en leur tendant un parchemin où elle avait griffonner quelque chose quelques temps auparavant. A cet instant, elle pria la déesse pour qu'aucun d'eux ne sache lire. Il sembla qu'elle l'avait entendu. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Très bien…si c'est le Seigneur Murtagh alors, évidemment…

- Merci Messieurs, dit elle en souriant, puis elle avança dans la cours.

Quand elle ne fut plus en vue et qu'elle ne sentit plus le regard des gardes sur elle, elle se dirigea droit vers la cachette de son ami. Quand elle arriva vers lui, elle lui lança un regard noir, lui prit son sac des mains et commença à se réarmer.

- C'était osé quand même ! Le Seigneur Murtagh…

- Logique. Les Dragonniers étaient logés ici non ? Donc Murtagh doit y être aussi. En plus je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Comment j'étais ?

- Parfaite. Pour un peu, on y croirait. Par contre, tu comptes rester habillé comme ça?

- Le moins longtemps possible. C'est vraiment insupportable. Comment peut on s'habiller de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas pratique en plus ! Il n'y a personne ?

- Apparemment. Sauf les gardes.

- Parfait. Allons y. Dit elle après avoir remis ses bottes.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement à travers la cours. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'ils ouvrirent sans difficultés.

- Et ben, ils sont confiant...

- Je crois pas, seulement si j'ai compris ce que le guérisseur a dit, il s'agit des anciens appartements des Parjures qui donnent directement accès au palais. Je ne pense pas qu'une serrure ait été utile.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Personne n'avait du venir depuis très longtemps. Ils avancèrent prudemment; le seul bruit était celui de leur pas et du frottement de la robe d'Eli. Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce. Eli se dirigea vers une table jonchée de livre.

- Je me demande qui habitait ici, chuchota t elle.

- Je ne sais pas, un des treize Parjures. Qu'est ce que tu fait? Eli, on a pas le temps, la !

- Je sais ! Je regarde juste ! Je me demande ce que ça veut dire, continua t elle en observant un livre.

- Eli! On s'en fiche, ça a appartenu a un Parjure, c'est dans une langue qu'on comprends pas, ça pue la magie noire a plein né! Laisse ce livre et viens plutôt m'aidé.

Eli s'arracha de sa lecture avec un regret non dissimulé et rejoignit son ami.

- La porte est la derrière regarde. Il faut juste qu'on pousse ce truc. Apparemment, ils se sont battus ici.

- Pourquoi se serait il battu? Les ennemis des Parjures n'allaient pas venir ici.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de la maison d'un traître.

- Tu veux dire un traître à Galbatorix? Il aura retrait après? Il savait pas ce qu'il voulait celui la! Dit elle en poussant la bibliothèque qui entravait le passage. Ah! Ça y est!

- On y va?

Eli se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir silencieusement. Ils rejoignirent un autre un peu plus éclairé mais dans l'ensemble, tout était calme. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, et s'enquirent d'un endroit plus isolé.

- Et maintenant?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache? Elle n'a rien dit du tout. On est censé deviné ou quoi? Dit Daran en prenant le plafond a témoin.

Il secoua la tête. Soudain, Eli eut un sursaut. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il eut l'impression qu'elle parlait a quelqu'un : ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son ne s'en échappaient. Alors, elle eut un autres sursaut puis s'agrippa a Daran pour éviter de tomber.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je sais où nous devons aller. Suis moi.

Elle commença à marché d'un pas certain a travers les différentes parties du château, alors, ils trouvèrent un escalier et commencèrent à descendre. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant si longtemps que Daran eut l'impression qu'ils n'en verraient jamais la fin. Ils devaient s'enfoncer sous terre, tout était sombre et l'odeur qui se dégageait était celle du renfermé. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et ils arrivèrent enfin en bas. Il y avait une sorte de chemin en terre battu qu'Eli emprunta. Il mena à trois portes. Toujours confiante, Eli posa sa main sur celle de droite. Une nouvelle fois, elle sembla s'éloigner et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

- Comment tu… ?

- Peu importe, entre et tais toi.

- Divine ? C'est toi ?

- Pour l'instant. Une fois la bas, je devrait partir. Viens.

Elle s'engagea dans la pièce. Au centre, il y avait une table où brillait une pierre vert émeraude.

- C'est un bon piège n'est ce pas ? dit elle. Une simple illusion.

Elle continua à avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Elle réfléchit une minute et hocha la tête. Elle murmura quelque chose et le mur sembla se décomposer et devenir translucide. Il y avait une grotte derrière. Elle traversa le liquide et Daran la suivit. Arrivée dedans, elle se retourna vers lui.

- L'œuf est là bas. Prends le, et allez vous en. Allez à Kuasta. Je vous aiderais comme je pourrais mais malheureusement, vous devrez sortir de la ville tout seul.

Daran acquiesça et Eli secoua la tête. Elle était redevenue elle-même. Elle serra ses mains, comme si elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle sur ses membres. Daran s'avança vers le fond de la grotte. En effet, l'œuf se trouvait un peu plus loin mais le passage qui y menait ne semblait pas très solide et l'abîme en dessous n'était en rien réconfortant. Prudemment, ils avancèrent en direction de l'œuf. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Daran le regarda quelques instants émerveillé. Eli le tapa sur les cote et pris l'œuf dans ses mains.

Soudain, le sol, déjà instable, sembla trembler. Ils se regardèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux. Eli mit précipitamment leur butin dans son sac et couru en avant. Daran la suivit immédiatement. D'énorme bloc de pierre tombaient à présent sur le passage étroit. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la terre ferme. Ils étaient essoufflés mais au moins, ils étaient en vie. Eli regarda derrière : le « pont » n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Ensuite, il y eu un autre tremblement et elle s'aperçut que la roche commençait à se détacher. Daran la prit par la main et la traîna derrière lui. Haletante et choquée, elle eut a peine conscience des énormes bouts de roche qui tombaient ; l'un d'entre eux faillit l'écraser, mais heureusement Daran l'attira vers lui à temps. Il lui sembla que la distance les séparant de la sortit était infini. Pourtant, elle aperçu enfin le mur translucide…qui redevenait compacte !!!

Daran accéléra encore et elle eut du mal à maintenir son rythme. Pourtant, enfin ils arrivèrent devant le mur et Daran se précipita dedans. Ils tombèrent en avant et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle de l'illusion. De justesse ! Le mur était redevenu un mur et ils avaient faillit rester enfermé a tout jamais. Eli se retourna vers Daran.

- On a eu chaud !

Il acquiesça. Elle se retourna pour récupéré son sac qui avait atterrit non loin de l'illusion de l'œuf vert, elle le tira vers elle, mais l'œuf roula en dehors du sac en question et alla tout droit dans la fausse table. L'illusion vacilla. Un instant, elle cru que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Puis une sorte de rugissement retenti. Eli eut un regard désespéré vers Daran. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

- Bon bah, c'est râpé pour la sortit discrète.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est rien, un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. Allé, on y va ?

Il se releva et ils commencèrent à remonter les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, ils accélérèrent leur pas et retraversèrent le dédale des couloirs. Ils entendirent le cliquetis d'armures, et quand ils arrivèrent vers une intersection, ils se rendirent comptes que plusieurs soldats armés jusqu'au dents les attendaient. Ils se regardèrent et partir en courrant par où ils étaient arrivés. Les soldats leurs emboîtèrent le pas. Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois mais leurs poursuivants ne semblaient pas décider à s'arrêter. Heureusement, leurs armures les ralentissaient. A un moment, Eli (qui avait un peu de mal à courir normalement avec sa robe) parvint à sa hauteur.

- On n'a aucune chance, il faut se séparer.

- On pourrait les combattre !

- T'es fou, le roi aurait le temps de rameuter tout le monde et de venir lui-même pour nous tuer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit un autre couloir que lui. Il voulu s'arrêter mais préféra écouter son conseil.

Il s'engagea donc à gauche et courut encore. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre qu'on ne le suivait plus. Apparemment, ils avaient préféré Eli.

Ils s'arrêta un instant et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Soudain, quelqu'un arriva dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se cacher. C'était un homme seul. Il fallu encore un moment aux deux individus pour comprendre qui ils étaient. Alors, Daran souffla, dégaina son sabre et fit face, en position de combat, au fils de Morzan qui lui avait sorti son épée rouge de son fourreau.

Daran attaqua en premier et Murtagh para avec aisance chacun de ses coups. Mais il n'était pas en reste, lui-même arrivant facilement à éviter l'épée du jeune Dragonnier. Leurs coups se firent plus rapide et Daran esquiva de justesse la lame de son ennemi. Il reprit sa position initiale et attendit que son adversaire daigne s'attaquer à lui. Ce qui arriva très rapidement. Murtagh, le visage impassible, brandit son épée et commença un enchaînement assez compliqué. Daran, tout en parant les attaques répétées de son ennemi tenta de prendre note de certains mouvements de Murtagh qui pourraient éventuellement lui être utile si il s'en sortait.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient leur combat, Daran ne se souciait plus des soldats qui le poursuivaient et de toutes façons, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Il se demanda si Eli avait trouvé la sortit. Daran était plutot impressionné. Il s'était douté des capacité de son adversaire, mais là, il devait l'avouer, c'était certainement l'un des meilleurs adversaire qu'il ait jamais eut. Il tenta une feinte qu'on lui avait enseigné quelques temps auparavant. Trop occupé à tenter de parer l'attaque en destination de son ventre, Murtagh eut a peine le temps de tourner la tête pour éviter le sabre de Daran. Alors les deux combattant s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu es plutôt doué. Dit Murtagh avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit il en relevant son sabre.

- Merci. J'ai eu un bon professeur.

- Je crois savoir qui.

- Je crois savoir que tu te trompes.

Murtagh, qui semblait bouillonner de colère, frappa dans sa direction.

- Ah oui vraiment ? dit Daran en réattaquant son ennemi.

- Tu as volé l'œuf. Rends le moi et je te laisserai partir et rejoindre Nasuada.

- Mais je ne travail pas pour Nasuada.

- Ah bon ? Tant mieux. Rends le moi et j'oublierai t'avoir vu ici.

- Ca va être difficile, dit il en abaissant son sabre pour parer une nouvelle attaque et en adressant à son ennemi son plus beau sourire, je ne l'ai plus sur moi.

Murtagh eut un regard interrogateur et sembla comprendre, il évita encore une attaque de Daran et leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau. Puis tout à coups et sans prévenir, Murtagh sentit quelque chose le frapper. Avant de tomber au sol, il vit le regard excédé de Daran qui fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Celui-ci fut pris d'un élan de colère quand Murtagh, qu'il était en train de combattre loyalement, tomba par terre après avoir été frappé par Elianadora. Elle s'était approchée discrètement et se tenait à la place qu'occupait le jeune Parjure quelques secondes auparavant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? dit il bouillonnant de rage.

- Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un intervienne. Nous ne sommes pas la pour ça.

- Tu aurais pu éviter.

- Pour que tout soit fichu uniquement parce que ces messieurs étaient trop occupés à essayer de se départager ?

- Non, pour que je puisse finir mon combat à la loyal.

- Pauvre petit chou qui n'a pas pu finir de combattre son nouveau copain! Dit elle, un sourire ironique illuminant son visage.

Daran haussa les épaules. Murtagh sembla reprendre conscience.

- Aller, Daran, c'est pas la mort, vous vous battrez un autre jour. On part, je sais où il faut aller.

Daran regarda Murtagh qui gémissait en tentant vainement de se relever.

- Je suppose qu'elle a raison dit il s'en vraiment s'adresser a son ennemis, la prochaine fois, on finira notre combat.

Il rejoignit Eli qui l'entraîna dans les couloirs sombre du château. Ils retrouvèrent la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée et retraversèrent les appartements du Dragonnier inconnu et ressortirent discrètement. Il régnait une atmosphère mortelle, le calme avant la tempête se dit Daran. Cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se cacher, ils coururent le plus silencieusement possible mais durent réduire les gardes au silence avant que ceux-ci n'appellent des renforts.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Eli et Daran rejoignirent l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux et les prirent par la bride. Eli tenait toujours son sac comme s'il contenait la chose la plus précieuse du monde et Daran se rendit compte que de toutes façons, s'était le cas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui à cette heure était déjà fermée. Les quelques gardes qui se trouvaient la n'eurent pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils étaient tous inconscient par terre. Eli se rapprocha de Daran.

- On fait quoi ?

- On sort.

- Sans blague ? Et comment on fait ?

- On ouvre la porte, Eli. Et ensuite on galope.

Tout deux s'avancèrent donc et entreprirent d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il eurent enfin réussit a défaire le « mécanisme de sécurité », ils prirent tout les deux un coté de la porte et le tirèrent vers eux. Peu a peu, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement plutôt gênant. Des gardes postés dans la ville arrivèrent, attiré par le bruit. Daran et Eli montèrent sur leur chevaux et les firent allé au galop, derrière eux, les soldats criaient et se préparaient à les suivre.

Les deux voleurs allèrent grand train toute la nuit. Ils étaient épuisé mais ne s'autorisèrent aucun arrêt. Ils ne savaient pas trop quand ils seraient en sécurité mais il leur semblait que ce temps n'était pas arrivé. La plaine semblait infini et pourtant, ils se rendirent compte au matin qu'ils se trouvaient déjà vers le village qu'ils avaient traversé quelques jours auparavant et qui était situé a presque vingt lieues de la capitale. Eli paraissait songeuse puis, quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent pour reposer les chevaux, elle dit :

- Je pense qu'Elle intervient. Peut être qu'Elle ralenti le temps, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est plutôt bon pour nous. Les soldats ne nous rattraperons jamais.

- Eux peut être pas, mais Murtagh et son dragon n'auront aucun problème.

- C'est pas faux. Il faudrait qu'on accélère encore ?

- Impossible, on va les tuer si on fait cela.

- Certes. On continue ? En espérant qu'Elle nous aide encore plus ?

- D'après ce qu'Elle a dit, c'est ce qu'Elle fait.

Eli hocha la tête et remonta sur son cheval. Daran fit de même et ils recommencèrent leur chevauché. Le temps sembla alors passer lentement, comme si ils galopaient sur place, pourtant, le paysage défilait à une vitesse folle. Ils se rendirent compte que les soldats ne les suivaient toujours pas et donc ils ralentirent un peu. Ils savaient que leur course effrénée ne servirait a rien contre le dragon de Murtagh et leur chevaux avaient besoin d'être ménagés. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient près de Dras Leona et contournèrent l'immense lac que Eli regarda avec envi. Sa monture semblait ne plus en pouvoir et Daran pris sur lui de se charger de quelques unes de ses affaires. Elle lui confia à regret certains de ses sacs et il mit celui qui contenait leur précieux butin en bandoulière.

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un peu en retrait vers les montagnes. Leurs ennemis n'avaient pas donné signe de vie et ils étaient très fatigués. Les derniers rayons du soleil semblèrent faire briller quelque chose au sommet de l'une des colline qui entourait la forêt environnante.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il y a le haut. Si ça se trouve, il y a quelqu'un. Mieux vaut s'en assurer.

- Vas y je t'attends.

Daran entreprit donc d'escalader la paroi rocheuse. Il se rendit compte a peut près au milieu de son ascension qu'il avait conservé le sac d'Eli. Tant pis. Il continua, puis arrivé au sommet, constata avec émerveillement qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'amas de diamant. Il observa satisfait le bas de la colline avant de se retourner vers les pierre.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les pierres précieuses et c'était certainement la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et celui s'ouvrit laissant l'œuf vert émeraude rouler en dehors. Sans y faire attention, Daran s'approcha de la pierre. Il se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une tombe ! Il y avait un homme à l'intérieur, visiblement mort. Daran l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Il se demanda qui pouvait être cet homme pour avoir eu droit à de telles funérailles.

C'est alors qu'il remarque l'écriture sur la pierre. On la distinguait mal car elle semblait être incrusté dans le diamant. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux lire. Puis fit plusieurs pas en arrière en secouant la tête. Impossible. C'était impossible. Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer. Puis, il se rapprocha et observa l'homme qui avait été son père.

Il ne se trouva aucune ressemblance avec lui mais il est vrai qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait pourtant hérité de certains traits physiques de son père. Daran se recula de nouveau choqué et alla s'affaler à coté du sac. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se calmer. Ainsi, sa mère avait dit vrai. Il l'avait cru bien sur mais au fond de lui, il avait gardé un peu d'espoir. Mais la, il devait bien admettre que c'était la vérité. Son père était bel et bien mort.

Il resta un moment assis là, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il entendit une sorte de craquement et tourna son regard vers l'origine du bruit. Ca venait de l'œuf. Il bougeait. Daran ouvrit des yeux ronds….Non ça c'était impossible…l'œuf se fissura peu à peu et quelques secondes plus tard, le chapeau de l'oeuf sauta quelques centimètre plus loin. Alors, un minuscule animal en sortit.

Daran, toujours plus effaré, observa le bébé dragon sortir en plein de son œuf avant de tenter de marcher maladroitement. Ses ailes repliées commencèrent à se détendre. Son corps était a peine plus grand que l'avant bras du jeune homme et d'une couleur vert émeraude magnifique. A la fois émerveillé et effaré, Daran entendit une voix s'élevé dans sa tête, une voix féminine aisément reconnaissable.

- Lèves toi, Daran, mon fils, et accepte le destin qui t'était promis depuis toujours.

Alors Daran comprit pourquoi la Déesse l'avait envoyé ici, en Alagaësia et volé l'œuf a Uru'baen, elle avait sans doute tout prévu depuis le début. Malgré lui, Daran avança la main pour toucher le dragon -son dragon- pourtant, avait il vraiment envi de le faire ? Voulait il devenir un Dragonnier ? Il décida que oui quand les yeux verts du dragon croisèrent les siens et leur destin furent scellé. Il approcha sa main et toucha les écailles du dragonneau.

Il senti une sorte de tornade glacée prendre possession de son cerveau. Son corps sembla se refroidir et il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui, comme si son esprit était maintenant occupé par un autre. Il enleva sa main et s'aperçu qu'une marque argenté brillait dans sa paume. Le jeune dragon l'observait avec curiosité puis se désintéressa de lui et se dirigea en titubant vers la tombe de son père.

Daran se rendit alors compte que finalement, il avait certains points communs avec lui. Son héritage, c'était ce dragon. Il se dirigea vers son père et se rendit compte que la rancune qu'il avait accumulé envers lui s'effaçait alors qu'il le regardait encastré dans cette pierre.

- Bien, je suppose que ça devait arriver. Père, si tu avais été vivant, ça aurait tout changé. Je t'en aurais sans doute moins voulu parce que tu aurais pu te rattraper. Savoir que tu m'as abandonné a été difficile mais je t'en voulais surtout parce que tu l'avait abandonné, elle. Enfin, je pense qu'il est temps que je te pardonne. Elle y est bien arrivée (il prit sa respiration et fit un effort pour ne pas craquer). Donc père, je te pardonne. Puisse tu reposer en paix !

Sur ces mots, qui l'avaient bien plus marqué qu'il le laissait paraître, il tourna les talons et récupéra le sac d'Eli. Ensuite, il alla voir son dragon qui semblait toujours fasciné par la pierre et le pris dans ses bras.

- Bon, il faut qu'on descende. Je pense pas que tu puisse me porter, dit il en souriant. Il commença à descendre de la falaise et du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y arriverait pas d'une seule main. Il mit donc le dragon dans le sac d'Eli (malgré toutes les protestations de l'animal) et descendit en silence. Quand il fut arrivé en bas, il rejoignit leur campement.

Eli était assise auprès du feu. Elle releva la tête.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien d'important dit il alors qu'il savait que sa découverte l'intéresserait au plus haut point. Par contre, on a un nouveau passager.

Il sortit le dragon vert de son sac et Eli eut un hoquet de surprise émerveillé.

- Oh, Daran…Mais ça veux dire que…

- Oui, Eli, je suis un Dragonnier maintenant. Répondit il non sans modestie

- Oh ! Daran !

Elle se jeta a son cou puis observa le dragon.

- Il est parfait. Il est vert.

- J'étais sur qu'il te plairait.

- Et si c'est une femelle ? Tu comptes l'appeler comment ?

- Je sais pas encore. J'y réfléchirais plus tard.

Il mangea un morceau, en donna un peu à son dragon lequel, ayant fini son repas, s'enroula sur la couverture de Daran et s'endormit. Daran le regarda longuement. Eli vint s'asseoir a coté de lui et ils regardèrent le nouveau venu avec tendresse.

- Comment on va faire ?

- Pour l'instant je le prend avec moi, après on verra.

- Enfin Daran, de tous les gens dans ce pays on est les moins a même de s'occuper d'un dragon ! On n'a aucune expérience ! On ne connaît personne –même chez nous- qui peut prétendre s'y connaître ! Il n'y a plus un seul ancien Dragonnier en vie a par le roi.

- On trouvera bien un moyen. On est plus si loin de Kuasta.

- Et après ?

- Après on verra. Le principal, c'est d'éviter d'être capturer par le roi car sinon, on peut dire adieu soit a notre liberté soit a notre vie. Personnellement, je compte conserver les deux. Je rejoindrai les Vardens et je me battrais a leurs côté.

- Je viens aussi avec vous. Je reste avec toi, quoi que tu en dises. J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Daran ressenti une vague de gratitude pour son ami.

- Merci, Eli. Dit il tout simplement.

Eli ne répondit rien mais glissa sa tête contre l'épaule de Daran et celui-ci passa ses bras autour d'elle, en respirant au passage l'agréable parfum qui se dégageait de sa chevelure. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis, ils s'allongèrent l'un a coté de l'autre, tout près du dragonneau, et s'endormirent un moment.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent le plus tôt possible. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner plutôt frugal et essayèrent de nourrir le dragonneau avec ce qu'ils avaient c'est-à-dire, plus grand-chose.

Ils remontèrent en selle et recommencèrent leur chevauché au galop. Ils étaient encore très loin d'être arrivé à Kuasta. Daran se demandait franchement pourquoi ils devaient aller la bas et surtout, pourquoi sa mère les y attendait. Il allait rejoindre les Varden, il l'avait décidé, alors pourquoi ne pas directement aller au Surda ? Il entreprit de faire comprendre à son nouvel ami qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester au chaud dans le sac d'Eli, malheureusement, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et finissait toujours par sortir et se coller devant Daran. Bon, au moins, il ne le perdrait pas de vue.

Quelques jours passèrent, ils allaient a une allure toujours plus importante et enfin, au bout d'une semaine, arrivèrent en vu de Kuasta. Ils se dirigèrent vers les falaises auprès de la mer. Ils distinguèrent une silhouette se dessinant à l'horizon. En s'approchant un peu, Daran reconnu sa mère. Celle-ci se retourna et s'approcha d'eux. Le bébé dragon se cacha derrière Daran, il avait déjà grandit et lui arrivait a présent au genoux. Eli s'inclina devant Angela et fit le salut des initiés. Celle-ci lui répondit et Daran s'avança.

- Mère voici Elianadora…

- Tu es de la famille de Lolberell?

- Oui, ma Dame

- J'ai bien connu ta tante…tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Merci ma Dame.

- Alors, ainsi tu es entré en possession de ton héritage ?

- Tu ne m'en as pas voulu mère ?

- Un peu au début. C'est un beau dragon.

- Merci mère. Pourquoi ici ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu rentres.

- Quoi ? Mais je vais rejoindre les Vardens et me battre a leur coté !

- Peut être plus tard Daran. Pour l'instant, le roi sait où tu es. Si tu restes ici, vous serez en danger et tu mettras les Vardens dans une situation périlleuse. Tant que ton Dragon n'est pas adulte, tu ne pourras rien faire.

- Alors il faut que je rentre au pays ?

- Là bas, tu seras en sécurité, tu auras le temps d'apprendre certaines choses. Ici, on ne pourra te protéger et le roi pourrait te retrouver aisément.

- Je comprends. Viens tu avec nous ?

- Non. Ma place est ici, Daran. Je reste auprès des Vardens.

Eli se rapprocha.

- Avec votre permission ma Dame, je resterais avec vous.

- Quoi ? Daran n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi voulait elle rester ?

- Je resterais parce que si j'y retourne, mon père ne me laissera pas repartir. Déjà qu'il doit m'en vouloir a mort d'être venu ici, sans son accord et surtout à quelques jours de ce foutu mariage ! Non, Daran, il vaut mieux que je reste, en plus je pourrai protéger Dame Angela.

Daran observa longuement son ami et fini par acquiescer.

- Très bien. J'irai seul alors.

Il y eut une sorte de gémissement et Daran baissa la tête

- Oui enfin, avec toi bien sur.

Le bébé dragon eut une sorte de cri qui manifestait sa joie. Daran sourit, le fit monter sur son épaule et ils descendirent tous vers la crique où un bateau les attendait. Il serra Eli dans ses bras et embrassa sa mère.

- Je reviendrai vite, promit il et il monta a bord.

Eli et Angela les regardèrent s'éloigner et s'enfoncer dans le brouillard matinal. Angela sourit : enfin, leurs espoirs se réalisaient, enfin, les Vardens allaient avoir une chance de vaincre leur ennemis.


	4. Chapter 4: Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 4 : Le calme avant la Tempête.**

« On est piégé ».

Cette phrase retentit dans l'esprit d'Eragon et raisonna quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures. Puis, comme le bruit de la roche qui continuait de s'écrouler le rappelait à la réalité, il se souvint où il se trouvait ce qu'il venait d'accomplir et les évènements qui en découlaient.

Lui et son cousin Roran avaient assouvi leur vengeance. Les Raz'ac n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Plus jamais ils ne feraient le mal. Eragon avait vengé tous ceux qui avaient subit leurs tourments. De plus, ils avaient sauvé la fiancée de son cousin ainsi que son futur beau-père (même si Roran avait émis quelques réserves quant au sauvetage proprement dit).

Mais la montagne s'écroulait. Ou tout du moins la grotte où ils se trouvaient.

Eragon récupéra toute son attention visiblement préoccupée par la panique. Il respira. Le plafond de cette sorte de couloir allait s'effondrer d'un instant a l'autre.

- Suis-moi, dit-il à son cousin en faisant demi-tour, Sloan toujours sur ses épaules.

Roran obtempéra et Eragon les mena droit dans la cellule la plus proche, qu'il ferma dès que Roran fut entrer. Un bruit confus lui fit comprendre que le plafond du couloir avait cédé. Dans peu de temps, il en irait de même pour celui la. Il chercha un moyen de se sortir d'ici. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, rien qui pourrait leur permettre de sortir. Enfin presque rien. Il posa Sloan par terre en se dirigea vers le mur. Il contacta Saphira, qui faisait toujours le tour de la montagne, cherchant désespérément une faille dans la roche.

« Tiens toi prête Saphira, on va avoir besoin de toi. »

« J'arrive Eragon »

Eragon toucha un instant la roche. Sa allait être difficile.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je nous sors d'ici, répondit-il à son cousin visiblement en état de choc et qui tenait toujours une Katrina semi-inconsciente.

Il se recula un peu.

- Attention, recule-toi un peu.

Puis, il tendit la main et dit en ancien langage :

- Explose !!!

La paroi commença par se fissurer. Eragon sentit la fatigue l'envahir et il savait que sans ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il lui aurait été difficile voir impossible de réussir à détruire cette paroi trop épaisse. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, la paroi se désintégra et quelques débris vinrent envahir la cellule. Saphira apparut alors, et Eragon fut soulager. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et fit signe à son cousin de s'avancer. Celui-ci plus pale que jamais, s'avança rapidement et enjamba les quelques pierres avant de monter sur Saphira. Eragon récupéra Sloan toujours inconscient et rejoignit son cousin. Il remarqua au passage certaines blessure sur le corps de sa dragonne et essaya d'apaiser la douleur lancinante qu'elle endurait en les portant.

Elle descendit en piqué a temps, la grotte ou plutôt le sommet de la montagne venait de s'effondrer. Elle se posa doucement a terre, là où ils avaient installé leur campement la veille. Roran l'aida à descendre Sloan et Katrina a terre et ils les installèrent sur leurs couvertures. Eragon s'approcha de Saphira.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Eragon ce ne sont que quelques blessures »

Eragon insista tout de même pour les guérir immédiatement et quand il eut finit, se retourna vers Katrina et son père. Katrina semblait aussi émerveillée que choquée. Il s'approcha d'elle et guérit ses quelques blessures très rapidement. Puis vint le tour de Sloan. Quand il eut finit, il s'avachit au coté de Saphira. Il était épuiser. Roran lui demanda si sa allait et il acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et replongea dans la torpeur qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il était devenu un semi-elfe. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Roran surveillait sa fiancée.

Celle-ci ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Elle paraissait toujours aussi fatiguée mais dans l'ensemble elle avait l'air rassuré. Elle avait une voix faible et parla quelques instants a Roran qui lui tendit à manger. Après avoir avalé son repas, elle se recoucha et se rendormit.

Sloan et elle dormirent plusieurs jours. Quand enfin ils furent frais et dispos, Roran entreprit de raconter à sa fiancée leurs terribles péripéties. Sloan semblait ne pas s'y intéresser, mais Katrina, elle, manifestait l'intégralité de ces sentiments a chaque fois. A la fin, elle sauta au cou de son fiancé:

- Oh, Roran ! Tu as été tellement courageux ! Et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Oh Roran comme je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Katrina. Répondit-il un peu embarrasser par cette démonstration excessive de sentiments.

- Eragon. J'en reviens pas ! Tu es donc un Dragonnier ! Toi aussi tu as tellement changé ! Merci d'être venu nous sauver ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

- C'est rien. Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on rentre. Nasuada a besoin de nous. Saphira nous portera.

Sloan réagit enfin.

- Il est hors de question qu'on se joigne aux rebelles. Ils vont se faire laminer !

Roran s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

- Je crois pas que tu ais le choix, Sloan. Nous t'avons délivré, tu fais ce qu'on te dit. On vous ramène au Surda chez les Vardens. Bien sur je comprends que tu n'ais pas envi de retrouver les gens du village, vu que tu nous as tous trahi, mais je crois pas que tu ais le choix.

- Je ne viendrais pas. Et jamais je ne t'autoriserai à épouser ma fille ! Eloigne-toi d'elle !

- Père !

- Fais ce que j'ai dit Katrina. Il n'est pas digne de toi !

Roran se rembrunit. Eragon intervint.

- Ecoutes Sloan, tu as perdu le droit de critiquer les choix de Katrina au moment où tu nous as trahit. Elle est libre. Toi tu es un traître. Roran a sauvé tout Carvahall, il a fait preuve d'un courage et d'un bon sens remarquable. Il est bien plus digne de tous les honneurs que tous les bellâtres de la cours du roi. Maintenant, on ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu viens au Surda.

Ceci étant dit, Eragon commença à faire ses paquets bientôt imité par son cousins. Ils repartirent quelques heures après. Le voyage se passa bien. Ils firent plusieurs haltes mais parvinrent au Surda en deux semaines surtout parce qu'il était difficile pour Saphira de porter 4 adultes sur son dos.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils allèrent directement a l'endroit où étaient regroupés les habitants de Carvahall. Ils furent accueillit en héros. Katrina fut embrassée par tous. Roran et Eragon furent félicité. Les villageois reculèrent devant Sloan mais finalement, après lui avoir crié dessus plusieurs fois, et après un entretient avec Eragon et Roran, ils décidèrent de lui pardonner son acte. La plupart le regardaient tout de même avec un air méfiant et rancunier, et tous savaient que cette trahison ne serait pas oubliée si facilement.

Eragon décida d'aller voir Nasuada. Celle ci l'accueillit avec chaleur et le félicita. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Arya, qui était également présente fut apparemment très impressionnée et ne manqua pas de le féliciter également ce qui le ravis au plus au point. Il se sentait même prêt à attaquer l'armée de Galbatorix tout seul. L'elfe et lui n'avait pas vraiment reparlé seul a seul depuis son arrivé au Surda et Eragon essayait de se convaincre que tout était redevenu comme avant. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment qu'elle restait toujours volontairement distante, comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre que seul l'amitié pouvait les lier. Eragon en ressentit une douleur plus vive encore. Nasuada conclut leur entretient par des nouvelles de l'armée Elfe qui était finalement parti d'Ellésmera.

Il rentra alors dans ses appartements et s'y reposa quelques temps. Au bout d'une semaine de repos, d'entretiens avec le conseil des Vardens et d'entraînements, ainsi que de retrouvaille avec ses amis de Carvahall, Eragon se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Roran, mais celui ci passait désormais beaucoup de temps avec Katrina. Eragon se sentait seul. Quand sa solitude lui pesait, Saphira lui apportait son amour, et tout allait mieux. Ils restaient souvent seuls et parlaient pendant des heures. Quand ils n'avaient plus rien à dire, ils se contentaient de rester ensemble. Saphira le comprenait toujours mieux que tout le monde.

- Alors, Tueur d'Ombre ? As tu oublié ta promesse ?

- La voix adulte d'Elva sortit Eragon de sa rêverie.

- Hein ?

- Ta promesse Eragon. De m'enlever cette malédiction.

- Ah oui. Désolé. J'ai été occupé.

- Je sais. Mais maintenant c'est bon ?

- Je suppose oui. Dit-il en regardant Saphira qui hocha la tête.

Eragon se leva et fit face à la jeune enfant. Il lui prit les mains et se concentra. Il chercha les mots exacts. Quand il les eut trouvés, il leva ses yeux sur elle et croisa son regard plein d'appréhension. Il sentit l'énergie de Saphira se joindre à la sienne. Il prononça les mots qu'il avait choisis. Il sentit ses forces le quitté. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce lui serait ci difficile et pourtant, il se sentit très fatigué quand ce fut fini. Il s'assit par terre et la fillette releva vers lui un regard plein de gratitude. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et réalisa enfin que ça avait marché. Elle était libre ! Elle sauta au cou d'Eragon toujours assis.

- Merci Tueur d'Ombre ! Merci !

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je vais aller à un endroit ou je serais seul pendant un moment. Ensuite je sais pas.

- Bien. Ne fais pas trop de bêtise.

- Très drôle Eragon.

Puis elle partit en courrant. Au moins, il avait réussit. Pourtant, l'enfant conservait la marque de Saphira. Etait ce normale ? Il verrait plus tard avec Arya, décida-t-il. Il se leva difficilement.

« Nous avons bien fait Eragon. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse »

« Je la comprends ! Si je ressentais tout ce que les gens ressentent, je crois que je pourrais pas tenir ! »

« En effet. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je vais aller chasser. Veux tu venir ? »

« Non, Je crois que je vais me reposer un moment. Il va bientôt faire nuit. »

« Je te rejoins après. »

« D'accord. »

Elle s'envola et Eragon prit le chemin de la ville. A peine arrivée Eragon se prit d'une envi subite d'aller voir Angela. Il avait tenu parole en défaisant la malédiction qui pesait sur Elva et il décida de mettre l'herboriste au courrant. Après tout, peut être qu'Elva n'avait pas dit qu'elle viendrait lui faire tenir sa promesse aujourd'hui. Il se rendit vers la maison qu'elle était sensée habiter, mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait du allé vers l'Hospital improviser à la fin de la dernière bataille. Il s'y rendit donc et, après avoir demandé où elle était à une femme, il se rendit au dernier étage. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Il ne fut pas accueillit par l'habituel visage excentrique de l'herboriste. Une silhouette féminine était près du feu de cheminé mais il ne s'agissait pas d'Angela. Cette femme portait une robe bleu ciel agrémenté d'une étole bleu foncé qui s'enroulait autour de son épaule droite et descendait sur sa hanche gauche. Ses cheveux apparemment roux étaient coiffés en un chignon strict. Quand Eragon entra, elle se retourna et il put contempler son visage. Elle avait des traits fin et harmonieux, de beaux yeux vert émeraudes qui brillaient littéralement au milieu de son visage. Elle avait apparemment le même age que lui. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et le gratifia d'un sourire magnifique. Cette fille était vraiment jolie, décida-t-il.

- Que puis je pour vous ? Demanda t elle d'une voix douce.

- On m'a dit qu'Angela se trouvait ici.

- Elle n'est pas la pour l'instant. Elle est sortie faire une course.

- Oh…alors, je repasserais plus tard.

- Vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous voulez. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je n'ai rien d'autre a faire.

La jeune fille lui sourit et sortit le chaudron de sous les flammes pour le poser sur une table proche. Eragon s'assit en silence. Puis, elle revint vers lui, toujours souriante. Une sorte de chaleur émanait de son sourire et Eragon sentit qu'il appréciait déjà la jeune femme.

- Je m'appelle Elianadora.

- Enchanté, dit il le plus sérieusement du monde, je suis Eragon…

- Tueur d'Ombre ?

- C'est moi.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous. C'est un plaisir pour moi.

Eragon observa la salle quelques instant.

- Pourquoi souhaitez vous voir Dame Angela ?

- Il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose qui devrait la réjouir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

- Comment l'avez-vous connu ?

- Je viens du même pays qu'elle. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Mais je connais un membre de sa famille depuis très longtemps. Dit elle un petit sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres. Eragon trouva inconvenant de lui en demander plus.

- De quel pays s'agit il ? Elle ne m'a jamais dit d'où elle venait.

- Une petite île assez lointaine.

- Oh…elle ne se trouve pas dans l'Alagaësia ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi êtes vous la alors ? Si Galbatorix ne menace pas votre peuple…

- Il faut bien que l'on s'occupe dit elle non sans humour et Eragon lui sourit. Toujours plus curieux, il revint sur un sujet.

- Quel membre de sa famille ?

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. A la place, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Angela surcharger. Eragon lui apporta son aide immédiatement.

- Tiens Eragon ! Que fais tu la ?

- Je venais vous voir…pour Elva.

- Oh ? Et alors, tu as fini ?

- Oui. Pas de problème de ce coté-la. En plus, mon cousin et moi avons tué les Raz'ac. Leurs victimes sont venger.

- Félicitation. Ils ont beaucoup souffert ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose.

Eli eut un regard de surprise puis reprit son air détaché. Elle aida Angela a remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Angela reprit.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu ais venger ton oncle, Eragon. Il n'est pas bon de laisser ce genre de chose sur le feu.

- Pas que mon oncle. Brom aussi.

Il avait pris un ton distrait en disant cela, tout en observant la jeune femme ranger des épices dans des pots. Angela, qui n'avait pas manqué cette réplique, s'arrêta net dans son mouvement visant à ranger des plantes dans un placard. Eragon observait Elianadora qui elle aussi c'était raidit. Le nom de Brom lui disait il quelque chose ? Eragon en doutait. Pourtant, il perçut l'échange de regard entre la jeune fille et l'herboriste. Celle-ci murmura.

- Ca aussi c'est une bonne chose.

- Je vais devoir y allé. Nasuada veut me voir, je crois. Mentit-il un peu gêné.

- Très bien, repasse quand tu veux, dit Angela en transportant un chargement dans une autre pièce.

La jeune fille observa Eragon un instant.

- J'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt, ma demoiselle, dit il avant de sortir.

Aussi ne vit-il pas le regard curieux de la jeune femme qui signifiait qu'elle ferait tout pour le revoir, puisqu'elle avait quelques petites questions à lui poser. Il se rendit dans ses appartements mis à disposition par Nasuada et retrouva la monotonie du quotidien.

Elianadora devait bien admettre qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle se retrouvait dans un endroit inconnu, avec des gens inconnus –même si la personne avec qui elle habitait était la mère de son meilleur ami- bref depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Surda (et après avoir revêtu des habits plus corrects pour une femme), elle s'ennuyait. Non pas qu'elle n'avait rien à faire parce qu'Angela lui trouvait toujours quelque chose mais plutôt qu'elle ne trouvait pas ces choses très intéressantes.

Le plus étrange, c'est que son esprit curieux avait repris le dessus quand elle avait rencontré Eragon, quelques jours plus tôt, que Angela lui avait décrit comme le nouveau Dragonnier des Vardens et leur plus grand espoir de gagner. Eragon avait éveillé sa curiosité : d'abord parce qu'il était le confrère de Daran et aussi parce qu'il avait fait mention du père de son ami et que pour une raison mystérieuse, Eli avait tendance à s'intéresser à tout ce qui concernait les origines de Daran or celui-ci était peu bavard quand il s'agissait de son père et Eli n'avait pas vraiment envi de l'aborder avec Angela qui n'aimait pas non plus s'étendre sur ce sujet. Donc, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait des informations que par une source extérieure, or si elle avait bien compris, le jeune Eragon avait connu Brom et même voyagé avec lui ! Parfait, il pourrait lui donner de plus amples détails…

Quelques jours plus tard, une fois n'est pas coutume, Angela ne la réveilla pas a l'aube pour qu'elle l'aide. Profitant de son temps libre, Eli décida d'aller s'occuper de son cheval. Mettant de coté sa longue et lourde robe bleue, elle vêtit ses habits de voyages et prit ses armes avec elle plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Elle l'emmena dans un coin éloigner de la ville, pas très loin de la où s'entraînaient les hommes des Vardens. Elle s'efforça de ne pas les regarder et commença à brosser son cheval. Les rares personnes qui passaient la regardaient étrangement mais ne se formalisaient pas plus que cela de sa présence. Elle-même faisait comme si de rien n'était. A un moment, elle perçut une voix connue derrière elle. Elle se retourna discrètement et aperçut Eragon. Il avançait vers le terrain d'entraînement en compagnie d'un autre homme avec lequel il parlait. Elle l'observa longuement. Le jeune homme avait l'air sympathique. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait pensé quand il était venu voir Angela. Il était également très beau. Il avait des traits parfaits, et ses oreilles pointues lui donnaient un charme certain. Pourtant, le visage d'Eragon et certaines expressions lui paraissait familières, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré.

Eragon sembla se rendre compte que quelqu'un le détaillait du regard car il se retourna. Il reconnut Eli tout de suite malgré le changement flagrant de style vestimentaire. Il lui sourit, dit un mot a son ami et s'approcha d'elle.

- Quel beau cheval vous avez-la !

- Merci. Je m'en occupe depuis longtemps. Vous allez bien ?

- Assez bien, ma foi. J'allais m'entraîner, histoire de pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

- Oh…

Eragon eut un peu de mal a identifié ce « oh » qui semblait à la foi envieux et compréhensif. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre aussi fut-il heureux que la jeune fille reprenne.

- Dites-moi, Eragon, il y a quelque chose que je me demande…peut être pourriez vous m'expliquer ?

- Bien sur.

- Voilà. J'entends tout le monde vous appeler Tueur d'Ombre, depuis que je suis arrivée. Qu'est ce que ca signifie ?

Eragon fut un peu déconcerter par cette question.

- Euh…eh bien…

- Parce que je maîtrise assez bien cette langue mais certaines expressions restent assez floues. Celle la notamment. Pour moi, on ne peut tuer une ombre, c'est inconsistant.

Eragon réalisa enfin l'erreur de la jeune fille.

- Non, ce n'est pas une Ombre. C'est un Ombre. C'est un sorcier maléfique qui utilise les esprits pour faire le mal.

Eli éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je suis désolé, dit elle en reprenant son sérieux, j'ai du paraître ridicule

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dit Eragon en réalisant l'excès de familiarité. Eli sourit. Apparemment, cela ne l'avait pas vexée.

- On en a pas chez nous. Je suis même pas sur qu'il y ait des sorciers. Ou des magiciens.

- Pas de dragons non plus ?

- Non. Enfin pas que je sache.

- Rappelle-moi où se trouve ce pays ?

- A l'Ouest, a quelques jours de navigation. C'est assez difficile d'accès.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose la bas.

- Normal. Personne ici ne le sait. On est assez protégé. Nous même on ignorait votre existence avant que Lolberell nous l'apprenne.

- Qui était ce ?

Notre chef. Il y a environ 200 ans. Elle a fait beaucoup pour nous.

- Contrairement à nous ! Regarde le tyran qu'on a au pouvoir.

- Heureusement, son temps est compté non ? On est la pour ca.

- Pourquoi es tu venu ?

- Pour me battre.

- Tu sais te battre ?

- Dans mon pays, homme et femmes apprennent à se battre. C'est ainsi. Regarde Angela.

- C'est vrai. Dit il en se rappelant l'arme dangereuse que l'herboriste semblait maîtriser à la perfection. Puis, il eut un éclair de génie.

- Pourquoi ne viens tu pas t'entraîner ?

- Parce que les hommes d'Alagaësia n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier la compagnie féminine sur le terrain d'entraînement.

- Moi j'aimerai bien. Pour voir. Viens avec moi.

Eli réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit de satisfaction.

Eli avait piqué la curiosité d'Eragon au vif et il avait très envi de voir de quoi elle était capable. De plus, elle semblait diffuser un sentiment de bien être qu'il appréciait beaucoup et elle lui était très sympathique. Elle s'approcha de son cheval et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle prit un carquois et un arc et les positionna dans son dos. Le cheval se retourna et parti en direction de la ville.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Eragon. Celui ci commença à avancer. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le terrain déjà très occupé. L'homme qui était avec Eragon s'avança.

- Ah ! Fredric voici Elianadora. Je l'ai convaincu de venir s'entraîner avec nous.

L'homme eut un regard désapprobateur. Il observa Eli quelques minutes. Il semblait moins enjoué qu'Eragon.

- Bienvenu (dit il comme a contre cœur). Eragon, je peux te parler, une minute ?

- Bien sur. Commence à y aller, je te rejoins.

Eli savait très bien quel serait le sujet de conversation aussi préféra-t-elle s'écarter vivement et alla en direction du terrain d'entraînement des archers ou un groupe d'homme a l'hygiène douteuse s'entraînait. Quand elle y arriva, le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle ne se démonta pas et se positionna en face d'une cible. Elle entendit des murmures de mécontentements, suivit par des insultes ou des allusions comme "les femmes c'est pas sur un terrain d'entraînement mais plutôt dans une cuisine". Elle s'efforça de garder son calme pour ne pas céder aux pulsions meurtrières qui l'assaillaient de toutes part. On l'avait élevé dans le respect de l'égalité entre homme et femme. C'était dur pour elle d'entendre ce genre de chose. Elle sortit son arc et banda une flèche. La cible était assez éloignée, pourtant, lorsqu'elle tira, sa flèche se planta exactement au milieu. Elle eut un sourire satisfait. C'était pas mal, pour un début. Un des hommes s'approcha. Il devait avoir 35 ans et apparemment, était le chef de la bande.

- Coup de chance ma belle. Retourne plutôt faire la popote pour ton fiancé et laisse les hommes s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

Eli le regarda quelques secondes, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- La chance n'a rien à voir là dedans, en ce qui me concerne, mon petit chou, dit elle suavement, est ce de ma faute si tu es incapable de tirer droit ? Non c'est plutôt parce que tu ne sais pas tenir un arc. Quand ont tes réflexions minables, mon coco, tu peux te les garder pour toi. A mon avis, c'est toi qui serais plus utile au fourneau, parce que tu es incapable de mettre ne serait ce qu'une flèche sur la cible.

- Causes toujours ma jolie. T'as rien à faire ici. La guerre, c'est une affaire d'homme. dit il le plus sérieusement du monde (il y eut des murmures affirmatifs).

- Ah oui ? Alors faudrait peut être que tu t'en ailles aussi, mon chou. répondit elle d'un ton cinglant (elle commençait à s'énerver). Je te pari tout ce que tu veux que je suis capable de te mettre à terre ainsi que tous tes petits copains en quelques minutes et sans armes. Alors ?

Les hommes partirent d'un rire sonore et Eli attendit, impassible qu'ils aient terminé. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était sérieuse, il reprit.

- Tu veux te ridiculiser publiquement ?

- Nous verrons. Alors ?

Il regarda ses congénères.

- Très bien, je vais te donner une petite leçon pour que tu comprennes où est ta place.

- Mais oui, bien sur. Dit elle tout sourire.

Ils se mirent au milieu du terrain. Eli posa toutes ses armes et se dirigea au centre des 10 hommes. Elle était entourée de toute part. Les hommes semblaient sur d'eux. Quelques-uns uns des guerriers s'arrêtèrent pour regarder. Eragon et son ami s'approchèrent aussi. Eragon était impuissant. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de casse, sinon, il interviendrait. Beaucoup de spectateurs semblaient intriguer par la scène.

Pour ne pas trop vous perturber messieurs, j'éviterai le chapitre fastidieux des insultes. Apparemment, vous avez l'esprit fragile et je m'en voudrais d'altérer votre force.

Elle sourit. Et elle leur fit signe d'attaquer. Elle allait pouvoir évacuer sa frustration qui lui pesait depuis plusieurs minutes.

Tout armé qu'ils étaient, ils ne faisaient pas le poids Eli était légère et souple et elle para les attaques avec une aisance déconcertante. La jeune femme passa finalement a l'attaque et en deux coups de pieds, renversa son premier adversaire. Quelques minutes après, après un déluge de mouvements compliqués et rapides, tous étaient à terre sauf Eli. Celle ci recoiffa sa longue chevelure.

- Alors messieurs ? Je crois qu'il y a un problème. J'étais seule désarmée et en plus je suis une femme. Vous auriez donc du gagner, je me trompe ? (Elle sourit) Or il me semble que c'est vous qui êtes à terre. Je vous conseillerais donc de me laisse tranquille et d'éviter de m'insulter, car je pourrais très mal le prendre. C'est compris ? Bien. Je savais que vous étiez raisonnable.

Elle alla récupérer ses armes. A ce moment, Eragon apparu dans son champ de vision.

- C'était impressionnant.

- Merci. Je voulais pas me faire remarquer, mais ils m'avaient énervé…

- Je comprends. Ils sont un peu sous tension.

- J'ai vu.

- Veux tu croiser le fer avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Eragon dégaina son épée. Eli son sabre. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Eragon attaqua. Eli para les coups très facilement. Eragon était également très leste et il fit de même. Il se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait un niveau très élevé. Elle maîtrisait son sabre a la perfection et arrivait à faire des acrobaties très impressionnantes pour éviter les coups d'Eragon.

En tout cas, la jeune fille n'avait rien à envier aux autres guerriers qu'il avait rencontrés, et il semblait à Eragon qu'elle était même peut être plus douée que lui avant sa transformation. Finalement, après un déluge de coups compliqués, Eli se retrouva à terre, l'épée d'Eragon pointé sous sa mâchoire. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit. Elle sourit, ses beaux yeux le fixant avec un amusement non dissimulé.

- Vas tu m'achever, Tueur d'Ombre ?

Eragon perçu comme une sorte de moquerie dans le ton de sa phrase et répondit à son sourire.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je le crains. Peut être une autre fois.

- Dommage.

Il rengaina son épée et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et se releva. Elle ne semblait pas du tout contrariée par sa défaite. Au contraire, elle était rayonnante. Eragon se rappela sa propre défaite contre Arya lors de son test et l'amertume qu'il avait ressentit. La jeune fille ne semblait pas dans cet état. Son sourire aurait fait pâlir d'envi toutes les femmes, même les elfes qu'il avait rencontrés ont Ellesméra.

- Eh bien, Tueur d'Ombre, tu es très doué. C'est un plaisir de se battre avec toi.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- C'est gentil. Je fais au mieux.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu. Eli était très impressionnée par Eragon. Elle avait sut dès le moment où ils avaient commencé qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Pourtant, elle avait continué bravement, pour évaluer les progrès qui lui restaient à faire. Et ils étaient nombreux.

Les jours suivants, Eli et Eragon se virent plus souvent. En fait, ils se voyaient surtout le soir puisqu'elle était occupée avec Angela. Eragon attendait ses moments avec impatience. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de la jeune fille qui avait un charme naturel et une bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle égayait sa journée.

Passé les quelques instants de vague timidité qu'elle avait eut alors qu'ils se parlaient pour la première fois, Eli révéla son véritable tempérament. Elle n'éprouvait pas a son égard la crainte respectueuse que tous lui portaient. Elle le considérait comme n'importe qui et ça lui plaisait. Il était Eragon et non plus Tueur d'Ombre. Eli, contrairement au autres (et même a son cousin), se permettait des remarques moqueuses, des petites provocations amicales auxquelles Eragon s'habitua bien vite à répondre. Ainsi, en passant quelques heures avec elle, il avait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux, et il avait l'impression que rien n'entamerait son moral.

Eli, quant à elle, adorait Eragon. Il était toujours gentil et attentionné. En plus, il comblait sa solitude. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être abandonnée. Eragon devenait petit a petit son ami, et elle s'en réjouissait beaucoup. D'abord, parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien et ensuite, parce qu'elle préférait avoir de bonne relation avec lui parce qu'elle savait que lui et Daran seraient amenés à se côtoyer régulièrement d'ici peu. Elle sentait que son meilleur ami s'entendrait bien avec Eragon. C'était quelqu'un de très simple qui n'avait jamais été influencé par l'opinion des Vardens. Il aurait pu être orgueilleux et prétentieux, mais non. Il restait toujours le même. En plus, Eli se sentait très bien avec lui.

Quelques semaines après, comme s'il avait attendu spécialement ce jour, Eragon présenta Saphira a Eli. Si la dragonne et la jeune fille furent intimidée, elles se reprirent très vite surtout grâce au fait que la jeune femme passa près de trois heures a éloger la dragonne et a vanter sa beauté a tout bout de champ. Elle semblait émerveillée, et Eragon en fut très heureux.

Eli n'avait jamais vu de dragon adulte, et si le dragon de Daran était très mignon, Saphira était très impressionnante. Elle se demanda si le dragon vert serait aussi grand. Certainement. Elle repensa à Daran et son estomac se noua. Quand allait il revenir ? Durant leur vie, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps. Il lui manquait atrocement. Son visage prit un air nostalgique alors qu'elle regardait vers l'Ouest et Eragon comprit que quelque chose la tracassait. Mais en quelques secondes, elle sembla de nouveau présente et reprit son air bienveillant et enjoué. Saphira avoua à Eragon qu'elle appréciait la jeune femme et lui proposa de faire un tour. Eli en fut touché et accepta. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voler.

Les jours suivant, Eli bombarda son ami de questions sur lui pour mieux arriver au sujet qui l'intéressait à savoir : son voyage avec Brom. Comme il lui avait promis, il lui répondit la vérité. Il conclut sur une note triste :

Il m'a appris tout ce que pouvais apprendre en ci peu de temps. Dire que j'ignorais qui il était vraiment ! J'aurais tant aimé qu'il reste avec moi. Il était comme mon père (il eut un éclair morose dans les yeux en pensant qui était son vrai père mais n'en dit rien).

- Comment est il mort ?

- Les Raz'ac. Il est mort pour me sauver. Sa a été assez dure. J'ai essayé de le guérir mais j'ai rien pu faire.

Eli mit une main compatissante sur ses épaules.

- Est ce qu'il…a parlé de quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je sais pas. Dit elle ingénument.

- Non. Il me semble pas.

Eli eut une moue déçu. Ensuite Eragon lui dit où il avait enterré Brom.

- Près de Dras Leona ? Sur une colline ?

- Oui, Saphira a transformé sa tombe en diamant. On la voit à des lieues a la ronde, tellement elle brille.

Eli eut un regard surpris puis désaprobateur. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Daran. Il lui avait menti. Elle aurait du comprendre qu'il y avait quelques chose. Il était resté plusieurs heures sur cette colline. Elle vit le regard interrogateur d'Eragon. Elle lui sourit.

Le jeune homme semblait aussi très curieux de la culture de la jeune femme. Elle lui expliqua que leur peuple servait une déesse, qu'ils étaient dirigés par une grande prêtresse et un conseil regroupant des représentants de chaque île élus par le peuple. C'était somme toute un système égalitaire mais tout de même soumis à une certaine classification sociale. Elle lui expliqua ensuite (a sa demande) que chaque enfant aprennait les bases de défense depuis un certain massacre perpétué deux siècles auparavant. Puis, a 12 ans, chaque enfant rejoignait son temple respectif pour subir le noviciat. A 16 ans, il décidait s'il voulait continuer ou non. Si oui, il devenait après son certain rituel, un prêtre initié au service de la déesse.

- Est ce que ça implique certains renoncement ? Comme par exemple le vœu de chasteté ?

- Non pas du tout. Les initiés se doivent de participer à certains rituels, ils ont des taches importantes, mais surtout, ils ne peuvent s'unir qu'avec des initiés. C'est une des seules contraintes.

- Contrainte ?

Elle sourit.

- C'est plus une tradition qu'un ordre de la déesse, dit elle en prenant un brin d'herbe. Je me demande d'où elle vient ? Enfin, il faut suivre certains rituels et c'est assez compliqué.

- Tu es initiée ?

- Oui. (Elle se tourna et releva ses cheveux, il aperçut un tatouage a la base de son cou). C'est la marque des initiés. On te la fait lors du rituel.

- Ca t'as fais mal ?

- Sans doute. Je m'en rappelle pas vraiment, j'étais en transe.

Ils se sourirent.

Plus tard, il lui raconta son entraînement chez les elfes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où lui venait son apparence elfique. N'ayant jamais vu d'elfes de sa vie, elle ne put pas faire de comparaison et Eragon se promit de lui présenter Arya.

Le mois suivant passa vite. Les Vardens se préparaient à la guerre. Tous savaient que Galbatorix faisait de même et que d'ici peu, il sera prêt. La seule chose était de savoir quand. Et où.

Des rumeurs commençaient à parcourir l'Alagaësia, et bientôt furent en vu du Surda. Beaucoup de Vardens étaient excité par cette idée. Eragon en avait vaguement parlé à Nasuada. Celle ci ne voulait pas espérer vainement, surtout que les elfes n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au Surda et qu'elle commençait à s'en inquiéter sérieusement. Il en fit aussi part à Eli avec laquelle il conversait chaque jour en compagnie de Saphira. Elle rit.

- Tu crois des rumeurs sans fondements Eragon. Si vraiment il y avait un nouveau Dragonnier du coté des Vardens, ne crois tu pas qu'il serait déjà la ?

- Peut être qu'il se cache ?

- Peut être. Ou peut être que c'est Galbatorix qui a un nouveau Dragonnier.

- Tu es pessimiste.

- Oui. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je me ferai de fausse joie.

"J'aimerai que cette rumeur soit vraie" dit Saphira a Eragon

"Ce serait une bonne chose"

"Oui. Imagine, ce dragon pourrait être mon compagnon." Eragon perçu une lueur d'excitation dans sa voix.

Eli comprit qu'elle etait exclu d'une conversation mais fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas et tira distraitement sur une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle aurait aimé dire a Eragon que tout ca était vrai. Eli n'avait pas parlé de Daran. Ni de leur expédition a Uru'baen.

- Je pense qu'on verra bien en temps voulu.

- Les elfes pensent que le futur Dragonnier sera un des leur dit Eragon sans s'en rendre compte, ils l'espèrent en fait.

Eli eut un regard furieux.

- Pourquoi un elfe vaudrait mieux qu'un humain ?

- Parce qu'ils sont plus forts, plus résistant, plus vieux, et tout.

- Et alors ?

- Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point ils ont été déçus par mon arrivée. Imagine si le dernier Dragonnier est un humain ! Déjà que Murtagh…

Il s'arrêta net. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Eli n'eut pas de réaction visible mais elle se rappela sa rencontre avec le jeune homme. Elle se rappela aussi l'avoir frapper. Comme elle avait compris que son ami ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, elle décida de détourner subtilement la conversation et sourit.

- De toute façon, si c'est un Homme, ils feront avec.

- Oui. Mais ils seront déçus. En tout cas, qui que ce soit, j'espère que je m'entendrais bien avec lui.

- J'en suis sure, dit elle énigmatique. Elle se coucha par terre. Eli s'en voulait un peu de lui mentir. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Et il aurait le temps de le prévenir plus tard. A moins qu'elle ne laisse Daran le faire lui-même.

Eragon observa un moment la jeune fille qui semblait songeuse. Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose de sa vie. Elle lui avait parlé de son pays, de sa culture. Mais de sa vie privée, elle ne lui avait raconté que de son mariage forcé qu'elle avait fui et de la dispute avec son père. Lui-même n'était pas entré dans les détails. Il décida donc de lui demander prochainement de plus amples informations sur elle. Après tout, c'était son amie, et il aimerait savoir ce qui la tracassait.

Quelques jours après, alors qu'ils se promenaient tranquillement dans la ville, Eragon fut interpellé par un homme.

- Tueur d'Ombre, Dame Nasuada veux te voir.

Eragon comprenant l'urgence d'une telle déclaration s'excusa auprès d'Eli et alla rejoindre Nasuada.

Rester seule, Eli se dirigea vers une colline un peu plus loin que la ville. De la, elle voyait vaguement la mer a quelques lieues. En montant, elle entendit un cri dans les cieux. Elle regarda l'origine de ce cri. C'était un faucon qui volait majestueusement. Elle l'observa quelques instants, puis se retourna et se mit à courir en direction de la ville.

Eragon entra dans les appartements de Nasuada. Arya et le roi Orrin du Surda étaient présent, ainsi que les membres du conseil et un homme qui semblait éreinté. Ils affichaient tous des mines dépitées.

- Que se passe t il ? Demanda Eragon a l'assemblée.

- Nous avons un problème. Il semblerait que Galbatorix a été plus rapide que prévu.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il a du trouver de nouveaux alliés que nous ne connaissons pas, dit Arya désolé.

- Je comprends toujours pas.

- Nasuada le regarda dans les yeux. Elle paraissait fatiguée et désespérée.

- Une flotte, une flotte immense arrive en vu du Surda.


	5. Chapter 5: Nouvelle donne

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews...Je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu longue mais j'ai été pas mal occupé et j'ai un peu modifié sa version initiale! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus vite!! dites moi ce que vous pensez du nouveau! merci et bonne lecture!!!

**Chapitre 5: Nouvelle Donne.**

Eragon se préparait à la bataille. Il avait revêtu son armure et avait aidé Saphira à faire de même. Tous les guerriers Vardens étaient sur le qui-vive. Tous se posaient des questions.

Nasuada lui avait dit que la flotte en question était encore assez éloignée et cela leur laissait le temps de se mettre en place. Plusieurs bataillons avaient déjà rejoint la cote. Ils organisaient peu a peu la défense de la plage.

Eragon avait décidé d'aller voir son cousin. Celui ci avait revêtu une cote de maille et un casque ainsi que son marteau. Il était en train de dire au revoir à sa fiancée.

- Tu es prêt pour la bataille ?

Roran se retourna.

- Peut on être prêt pour cela ?

- Pas vraiment, je pense.

- On nous a donné des cotes de mailles et des épées. Tous les hommes valides viennent.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- De quoi s'agit il vraiment Eragon ?

- On ne sait pas. Une flotte arrive sur le Surda. On ne connaît pas leur pavillon, on suppose qu'il ne peu s'agir que d'ennemis. Alors on se prépare pour les accueillirent.

- On est assez nombreux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sans les elfes et les nains c'est un peu limite mais on ne sait pas leur nombre.

- Pas d'autre attaque ? A la place de Galbatorix, j'aurais envoyé mon armée de terre de l'autre coté.

- C'est bien ca qui nous fait peur. On n'a aucune nouvelle d'une quelconque autre armée. On se demande ce qu'il prépare.

- Bien. Je vais rejoindre les autres.

- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Puis Roran se retourna et partit en direction des villageois, avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

- attention a toi, Eragon.

- Toi aussi.

Eragon rejoignit Saphira et ils s'envolèrent rapidement. La moitié des troupes disponibles a Alberon était déjà en faction sur les falaises et sur la plage. Ils avaient installé des barricades temporaires. Maintenant qu'il était la, Eragon comprenait mieux. La flotte ennemie était vraiment impressionnante. Les navires qui la composaient étaient gigantesques et se rapprochaient dangereusement des cotes du Surda.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant » lui dit Saphira comme répondant à ses propres impressions

« Je me demande ou il a trouvé une telle flotte »

« C'est très étrange, ils n'ont pas l'air d'ennemis, on ne voit personne brandir des armes »

« Certes. Allons voir de plus prêt si tu veux. »

« D'accord. »

Ils s'approchèrent des bateaux, assez haut pour que personne ne les voie.

Il est vrai que les navires ne faisaient aucun signe d'hostilité. Quand ils furent assez près des cotes, ils se stoppèrent et jetèrent l'ancre. Eragon revint vers les Vardens et se dirigea vers Nasuada qui venait d'arriver.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il y a des soldats, des gens qui s'activent dans une langue que je ne comprends pas mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des ennemis. Ils n'ont pas un comportement hostile.

- C'est étrange. Je me demande ce que veut Galbatorix ?

- Tu sais Nasuada, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce n'est pas Galbatorix qui les envoie.

- Qui alors ?

Eragon ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Saphira décolla et se dirigea vers les falaises, puis vers le vaisseau principal. Eragon était impressionné. N'ayant lui-même jamais navigué, il ne pouvait imaginer que les hommes pouvaient construire d'aussi beaux navires. Lui et Saphira contemplèrent un moment ce chef d'œuvre avant d'entendre un bruit étrange. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et Eragon en eut le souffle coupé. Devant eux, juste devant eux, se tenait un dragon vert émeraude et son Dragonnier.

Eragon et Saphira les observèrent, bouches bées. Les deux nouveaux arrivants attendirent poliment. Eragon observa le jeune homme qui était maintenant son confrère. Il paraissait assez grand, il avait des cheveux brin bouclés et coupés court, un teint hâlé des yeux d'un bleu profond. Eragon lui trouvait un air familier mais n'arrivait pas décerner à qui il ressemblait.

Saphira elle, observa le dragon vert. Il était plus petit qu'elle mais avait déjà une taille impressionnante. En tout cas, sa couleur était magnifique. Il brillait de milles feux. Ses yeux verts l'observèrent sans ciller et il se laissa détailler par la dragonne sans aucunes réflexions. Saphira, un peu troublée, s'avança quelque peu. Puis, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait peut être d'ennemis envoyés par Galbatorix, elle se ravisa.

Eragon ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Etait il un ennemi ? Ou un allié ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, et après avoir comprit que l'examen était fini, le jeune homme prit la parole.

- Salut A vous, Eragon Tueur d'Ombre et Saphira. Je suis Daran, fils de Brom.

Eragon, déjà stupéfait, le fut encore plus a la mention de ce nom. Une voix masculine roula dans son esprit. Une voix chaude et grave.

"Salut à Vous, je suis Löck'dahl."

Le jeune homme sur son dos sourit un instant avant de reprendre.

- Nous sommes venus en paix. Nous sommes venus pour aider les Vardens dans leur combat contre la tyrannie de Galbatorix. Nous sommes vos alliés.

- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ? Demanda Eragon qui avait enfin retrouvé la parole.

- Eh bien...pas grand chose en fait. Mis a part le fait que nous ne vous avons pas attaqué et que...eh bien...oh attends ! Je vais te le prouver.

Eragon eut un regard sceptique.

« Je vois pas comment il va faire ! »

« Attends, nous verrons, et il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas attaqué »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est peut être une ruse. ».

Saphira ne répondit pas. Alors, chacun a leur tour, le dragon et son Dragonnier dirent en ancien langage :

« Nous sommes vos alliés, nous sommes venus en paix, pour vous aider »

Alors, Eragon eut la preuve qu'il désirait. Il était impressionné par la maîtrise de l'ancien langage de ce jeune homme. Saphira s'approcha un peu et renifla le dragon. Il se laissa faire sans broncher. Puis elle lui tourna autour.

- Alors, Tueur d'Ombre, tu nous accordes ta confiance ?

- C'est peut être un peu prématuré non ?

- Peut être. Nous verrons bien. Tu as vu, j'ai amené quelques amis !

- Des amis ?

- Oui. Pour nous aider.

- Ils sont...nombreux.

« Et impressionnants. »

- Merci, je leur dirais, dit il avec un sourire.

Il y eut un cri sur une falaise environnante. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Un cavalier approchait au galop. Ou plutôt, une cavalière. Eragon reconnu immédiatement la chevelure rousse de sa jeune amie. La physionomie de Daran changea totalement. Il dévoila un véritable sourire franc et une lueur d'amusement puis de joie passa sur son visage. Löck'dahl fit demi-tour et s'empressa d'aller en direction du cavalier avec un rugissement de joie. Eragon et Saphira les suivirent de près. Ils se posèrent sur une falaise. Eli sauta de son cheval et courut vers eux. Daran descendit également de son dragon et fonça dans sa direction. Eli lui sauta littéralement dans les bras et Daran l'accueillit avec joie, la serrant fort sur son torse en sentant son doux parfum. Ils eurent l'impression d'être seul au monde, avant de se rappeler ou ils étaient. Un peu gêné, ils se reculèrent et Daran prit sa main pour la présenter à son dragon.

La jeune femme s'approcha du dragon vert. Celui ci baissa la tête doucement pour renifler Eli. Elle sourit et caressa sa tête. Elle lui dit quelque chose a voie basse et il acquiesça, apparemment amusé..

Eragon était vraiment surpris. Eli lui avait mentit. Elle connaissait apparemment très bien le nouveau Dragonnier et était sans doute au courrant de son existence. En fait, il sentait une énorme déception l'envahir, ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie. Il descendit de Saphira et s'approcha. Eli et Daran se retournèrent alors vers lui. Eragon se sentait un peu gêner, avec ces trois paires d'yeux fixés sur lui. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu, son visage éclairée par un sourire éclatant qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Eragon, Saphira. Je crois que vous vous êtes déjà présenté ?

- En effet, approuva Daran.

- Bien ! C'est une bonne chose. Eragon, je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit, mais Angela pensait que c'était mieux de faire comme si je ne savais rien. J'ai voulu t'en parler plusieurs fois, mais j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. Tu me pardonnes ?

Eragon aurait bien voulu dire non, rien que pour embêter la jeune femme mais en voyant son amie si heureuse et si désolée (car elle paraissait sincère), il fit comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Bien sur. Nous sommes amis non ? Ca sert à ca.

- Oh, Eragon ! Tu es vraiment génial, dit elle en lui sautant au cou et Eragon se sentit un peu moins en reste.

- Quand elle se fut reculée, Eragon lui demanda.

- Comment as tu sut que c'était pas une vraie attaque ?

- Je l'ai su parce que Daran m'a envoyé un signe.

- Un signe ?

Elle se tourna vers Daran.

- C'est gentil de l'avoir emmener.

- Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais.

- De quoi vous parler ?

- De mon faucon. Tu sais, je t'en ais parler.

Eragon acquiesça, Eli avait effectivement fait mention de son animal favori qu'on lui avait offert quelques années auparavant.

- C'est Daran qui me l'a offert, précisa t elle alors.

- Oh, d'accord.

Ledit Daran se tourna vers elle avec un air soucieux.

- Eli, ton père est ici ainsi que tes frères, et ton fiancé.

- Quoi ? Ici ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, je vais aller rejoindre Angela, alors.

- Très bien.

Eli le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, caressa Löck'dahl, embrassa Eragon sur la joue et salua Saphira. Elle semblait un peu inquiète et tremblait légèrement. Elle monta sur son cheval et s'éloigna. Eragon se retourna vers Daran. Saphira s'approcha un peu, curieuse de son nouveau collègue. Ensemble, ils s'envolèrent.

- Pourquoi elle semble si inquiète ? Demanda t il en s'inquiétant pour son amie

- A cause de ce qu'elle a fait. Elle t'a raconté ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi elle est venue ici.

- Elle a parlé de son père et d'un mariage.

- Oui. C'est à peu près ça. En ait, elle a été promise à un homme, quand elle avait 16 ans. Ils se sont jamais vus et elle n'avait pas envi de l'épouser. Elle a voulut en parler avec son père mais il a refusé de l'écouter. Quelques jours avant son départ, ils se sont disputés. Puis, elle est venue me rejoindre ici.

- Te rejoindre ?

- Oui. On m'a envoyé ici pour voler l'œuf. Eli a été envoyé aussi. Sauf qu'elle est partie en douce sans rien dire à personne et cela un jour avant son mariage !

- Et alors ? Son père lui en veut je suppose ?

- Lui en veut ? Tu es très loin du compte Eragon. Pour lui, elle l'a humilié, elle a trahit sa confiance et elle a détruit la réputation de sa famille.

- Eh ben.

- Tu vois, il est remonté à bloc.

- Que va t il faire alors ?

- Soit elle s'excuse à mort et il accepte de la récupérer avant de la cloîtrer au temple pour toute sa vie, soit et a mon avis c'est ce qui va ce passer, elle ne s'excuse pas.

- Que ce passera t il alors ?

- Il l'a reniera publiquement. Et il l'humiliera, pour retrouver l'honneur de sa famille.

- Mais enfin c'est horrible.

- Oui.

- Tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Moi ? S'il le pouvait, il m'aurait déjà coupé en petite rondelle. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole ne serait ce qu'une fois depuis que je suis revenu. Il me considère comme responsable.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Elle t'en parlera mieux elle-même. Alors, où en est on ?

- Toujours pareil, je suppose. On attend que les elfes attaquent et que leurs magiciens et certains de leurs combattants, arrivent, les nains vont revenir, ensuite, je pense qu'on avisera.

- Pas d'attaque ?

- Non, Galbatorix réuni son armée, et il l'entraîne. On a encore un peu de temps, le problème, c'est qu'on sait pas combien.

- Je vois. On ira voir Nasuada.

- Tu me racontes comment tu as volé l'œuf ?

- C'est assez long. Ce soir peut être, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, bien sur.

- Je suppose que Saphira aimerait le savoir.

- Sûrement. Ton dragon est...magnifique.

- Merci. Saphira est encore plus resplendissante.

- Tu n'imagine pas a quel point elle est heureuse. (Il se souvint alors d'un détail). Es tu vraiment le fils de Brom ?

Daran acquiesça en silence. Eragon secoua la tête.

- Eli le savait n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ca qu'elle me questionnait tout le temps ?

- Sans doute. Elle a toujours manifesté de l'insert pour lui. Beaucoup plus que moi d'ailleurs. N'est ce pas paradoxal ? Dit il en esquissant un sourire ironique. Eragon se rapprocha un peu.

- Je l'ai bien connu. Il vivait dans mon village. J'ignorais tout de lui. J'ignorais qu'il avait un fils. Je me demande combien de secret il m'a caché.

- Tu sais je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai vécu dans le pays natal de ma mère toute mon enfance. J'ai su qui il était en arrivant ici. Enfin, je suis arrivé trop tard de toute manière.

- Je suis désolé.

- Franchement, ce n'est pas grave Eragon. Mon père n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. « Ce que tu ne connais pas ne peut te manquer » dit il avec sagesse. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer pour lui expliquer ma manière de penser sur certains sujets.

Eragon haussa les sourcils mais ne chercha pas a en savoir plus.

- J'aimais bien ton père dit il simplement.

- Je sais...j'ai vu sa tombe...au moins il aura été le père de quelqu'un.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il le soit vraiment...si tu savais qui était mon père...

Daran baissa la tête. Eragon apprécia le fait qu'il ne lui demanda pas l'identité de son père.

- Merci dit il simplement. Et Eragon comprit qu'il parlait de la tombe de son père. Il hocha la tête. Ils avancèrent tous deux en direction de l'armée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis, n'y tenant plus, Eragon demanda:

- Comment as tu fais pour les convaincre?

Daran sourit:

- Facile. Notre peuple est un peuple de guerrier. On les entraîne depuis leur plus jeune age à se défendre, et bien sur a l'art de la guerre. Mais chez nous, il n'y a pas eut de guerre depuis presque 200 ans.

- Ah, oui...Eli m'en a parler je crois.

- A l'époque, on était pacifique. Après l'énorme massacre, et ensuite le rétablissement de la paix grâce à l'unification des îles, notre chef a décidé de prendre des mesures de dissuasion, au cas ou. Bref, depuis, tout le monde sait se battre. Mais tout est tellement en paix que les hommes n'ont pas grand chose à combattre.

- Je vois.

- Donc quand je suis rentré, et que j'ai dit: il y a une guerre en Alagaësia et les Vardens auraient bien besoin d'un coup de main, ils se sont limite jetés à la mer pour venir à la nage (il ria).

Eragon rit aussi en imaginant de grands colosses se jeter dans des eaux tumultueuses pour rejoindre l'Alagaësia. Le visage de Daran s'assombrit.

- Plus sérieusement, j'ai du comparaître devant le conseil. Je leur ais tout expliqué. Au début ils n'étaient pas très chaud. Mais mystérieusement, la nouvelle c'est vite répandu. Je me demande pourquoi, dit il avec un sourire.

- Je suppose que tu as fait courir cette nouvelle...

- Moi? Non...Par contre des amis a moi sont curieusement entré en possession des informations...bizarre non?

- Très, dit Eragon, tout sourire.

- Enfin bref, le Conseil n'a pas pu suivre son plan - c'est à dire ne rien dire avant un moment- et a été obligé d'organiser une séance d'urgence. J'ai du tout expliquer au moins trois fois. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils sont vraiment agaçant je te jure. A la fin, ils ont décidé que c'était peut être une idée. Ils voulaient permettre à une escouade de m'accompagner.

- C'est tout?

- Oui. Au début. Après par mégarde, j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose.

- Par mégarde? Reprit Eragon, sceptique

- Disons que c'était une mégarde organisé.

- Je vois. C'était quoi cette information?

- Je me suis un peu énervé. J'ai dit: « les Vardens auront besoins plus qu'une escouade contre l'armée du Roi ». Ils ont dit: « qu'importe ». Alors j'ai dit: « quelle honte! Seulement une escouade et trois personnes pour représenter notre peuple! Ils vont bien rire les Vardens ».

- Tu as vraiment dit ca? Et ça a marché?

- Non. C'est après quand ils m'ont demandé de quelles personnes je parlais et que j'ai répondu: « ma mère, Eli et moi voyons! »

- Qu'est ce qui a de particulier?

- Ca: Eli. Ca a été le déclic.

- Je comprends pas.

- Le père d'Eli est l'homme le plus influent du conseil. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, il l'aime et ne veut pas la voir mourir dans une guerre qu'il considère comme pas la sienne. Et en plus...(il hésita) Le fiancé d'Eli est le deuxième membre le plus influent. Alors quand j'ai annoncé officiellement qu'Eli était ici, parce que personne ne le savait, ces deux la se sont démenés pour faire marcher l'armée. Même moi j'aurais pas fait mieux. Et en un temps record.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Le fiancé d'Eli a dit: « Très bien. Si elle est la bas, j'y vais aussi, et je n'irai pas seul. » Le père d'Eli a dit: « Moi aussi j'irai, et je vous pris de croire qu'elle rentrera bien vite, sa place est ici » L'autre a acquiescé. Sans compter le père de ma mère.

- Eh ben.

- Bref, après ils ont tout préparé, quand ils ont annoncé au peuple ce qui allait ce passé ils ont dit: « Une guerre fait rage chez nos voisins d'Alagaësia. Elle oppose un tyran a des individus qui ont soif de liberté. Notre Primara bien aimé - c'est ma mère - représente notre peuple la bas, depuis son exil forcé il y a si longtemps. Leur guerre est aussi la notre, puisqu'elle s'est joint à eux. Aujourd'hui, elle nous demande de l'aide au nom de la déesse, pour éradiquer le mal qui règne dans ce pays et préserver la paix dans notre monde. Pouvons nous laisser faire cela? Qui viendra rejoindre notre armée qui représentera notre peuple? »

- Impressionnant.

- Et encore, ce n'est qu'un passage. A la fin, ils étaient tous surexcités. Je doute que ce discours ais été utile: ils auraient dit: "guerre en Alagaësia", ça aurait été pareil. Mais ça fais mieux, pour les archives. Ils ont commencé les préparatif et nous voilà.

- Félicitation.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, Eragon.

- Tu es un grand manipulateur...

- Peut être un peu. Mais avais je le choix? Vous aviez besoin d'aide et j'avais une armé en sommeil a ma disposition. Une armée qui désire plus que tout tester ses capacité. On s'entraîne depuis des générations.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Je sais. C'est pour bien que tu comprennes leur état d'esprit. Ils sont la pour se battre. Leur aide ne peut être que bénéfique. Et en plus ils sont très heureux.

- Je sais. C'est plutôt rassurant en fait. A un moment, on a cru que c'était Galbatorix...

- Je suis désolé. Je savais pas comment vous prévenir.

- C'est pas grave. Le principal, c'est que vous soyez la. Je suis sur que tous seront heureux de vous voir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je mettrais ma main a coupé qu'on va avoir le droit a une super fête très prochainement.

- Allons d'abord annoncer la bonne nouvelle a Nasuada.

- Je te suis, Eragon.

Eragon et Daran se dirigèrent donc vers les chefs de l'armée des Vardens. Nasuada et Orrin se tenaient en avant. Tous observèrent Eragon et Daran approcher vers eux. Il y eut un rugissement dans le ciel, et quelques secondes après, Saphira et Löck'dahl descendaient en piqué vers Eragon et Daran. Apparemment, personne ne s'y attendait. Tous lancèrent des cri de stupeur. Nasuada, Orrin Jörmundur et Arya s'avancèrent de conserve. Eragon et Daran s'arrêtèrent à hauteur de leur dragon respectifs et attendirent. Quand ils furent assez près, Nasuada reconnu tout de suite Daran. Celui ci s'avança.

- Ma dame, comme promis, je me joins à votre cause. Mon sabre est votre.

Nasuada descendit de son cheval. Elle avait l'air interloqué. Elle s'approcha un peu.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mon ami. Surtout en ses temps obscures.

Daran sourit.

- Cette fois, je ne suis pas venu seul. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Ils se tourna vers Arya Orrin et le conseil des Vardens.

- Mes Seigneurs, je suis Daran, fils de Brom et voici Löck'dahl, mon dragon, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de mon peuple. Nous sommes venue vous aider à botter les fesses de ce faux roi.

Eragon sourit. Daran avait apparemment le don de tout tourner en dérision. Il observa la mine d'Arya. Elle semblait interdite. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse. Eragon sut que c'était parce que comme tous les elfes, elle avait espéré que le Dragonnier serait un des leur. Or Daran était aussi humain que lui. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune réflexion, ce qui rassura un peu Eragon. Daran n'avait sans doute jamais vu d'elfe et il aurait été dommage que le premier qu'il rencontre lui fasse des commentaires désobligeants.

Chacun des hauts dignitaires descendit de son cheval pour saluer les deux nouveaux arrivant. A chaque fois, Daran et Löck'dahl répondait poliment.

- Bien, maintenant que la période fastidieuse des présentations est achevé, permettez moi de faire débarquer les hauts dignitaires (Eragon perçu une nuance d'ironie) de mon peuple, afin qu'ils vous rendent hommages et que la situation soit enfin éclaircit. Nous venons de passer cinq jours en mer alors, il serait bon de les laisser se dégourdir les jambes non? Dit il en souriant.  
Nasuada approuva et le remercia.

- Voyons, Dame Nasuada, vous verrez que je n'y suis absolument pour rien, la dedans. J'ai juste émit l'hypothèse d'envoyer quelques soldats.

Eragon sourit. Curieusement, le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'associe à ce formidable retournement de situation. Les Vardens allait accueillirent de nouveaux guerriers. Galbatorix n'avait plus la supériorité numérique, surtout si les elfes attaquaient bientôt. Et pourtant, loin de se mettre en avant, Daran semblait tout faire pour éviter s'être mêlé à cela. Eragon, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore Daran, comprit que c'était un moyen pour lui de se protéger et de ne pas passer trop de temps en compagnie des grands de ce monde comme si leur présence le mettait mal a l'aise. Löck'dahl s'envola .

- Parfait, il ne nous reste plus qu'ont attendre quelques minutes. Si vous le voulez bien.

- Evidemment, dit un Orrin de plus en plus enjoué.

Le silence se fit. Daran recula un peu vers Eragon et lui jeta un clin d'œil complice. Celui ci sourit. Löck'dahl revint quelques minutes après. Daran et lui échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- Ce ne sera plus très long. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vous contacter avant..

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le roi du Surda, l'important, c'est que personne ne soit touché.

- S'aurait été regrettable en effet. Dit il

Eragon remarqua qu'il semblait un peu nerveux tout a coup. Il se retourna et pu voir une dizaine de personnes se diriger dans leur direction. Après quelques minutes, ils furent la. Tous s'inclinèrent devant les chefs des Vardens. Un homme d'age mur, les cheveux grisonnant, s'avança.

- Mes amis, nous sommes venus en paix pour vous aider dans votre guerre.

Nasuada et Orrin s'avancèrent:

- Je suis Nasuada, fille d'Ajihad, chef des Vardens. Votre venu est un cadeau inespéré pour notre cause.

- En effet, on peu dire que vous tomber à pic. Je suis Orrin, Roi du Surda.

L'homme s'inclina.

- Je suis Thingold, représentant l'île de Kaarmha. Et voici Vinkler de Frahrir (il désigna un homme de grande taille, un peu nerveux), Kristan de Vurter (un guerrier blond qui semblait très heureux), Loïres de Jrimah (un colosse a la barbe noire qui inspirait une crainte indéfectible), Cherdan de Prisuy (un vieil homme a la barbe blanche), Ulath de Qvelle(un jeune homme paré d'une armure qui semblait mal a l'aise avec ces pairs), Grehdo de Bistuyn (il montra un petit homme a la panse rebondis qui souriait à tout bout de champs) et Trilvian de Zeckin (cette fois, un jeune homme blond au yeux pervenche s'avança, lui paraissait parfaitement a l'aise et scruta l'assemblée d'un œil intéressé) .

- C'est un honneur pour nous de vous rencontrer et de vous accueillire en Alagaësia, reprit Nasuada, je vous en pris, faites debarquer vos troupes et retrouvons nous dans un endroit un peu plus civilisé.

Thingold sourit et acquiesça.

Eragon observa les nouveaux venu a la dérobé. Il tenta de deviner lequel de ces hommes était le père d'Eli et lequel était son fiancé. Finalement, comme il ne voyait vraiment pas, Daran qui était toujours a son coté, lui vint en aide.

- Le père d'Eli est Thingold, son fiancé est Trilvian. Le père de ma mère est Cherdan. Ils sont des représentants de chaque îles de l'archipel. Certains, trop vieux non pas pu venir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer, Il se crispa. Deux autres cavaliers venaient d'arriver. Eragon reconnue Angela et Eli. Celles ci s'approchèrent.

- Thingold, quelle bonne idée vous avez eu de me rejoindre! Je n'en espérais pas tant, dit Angela avec l'air qu'Eragon lui connaissait ci bien.

Thingold effectua un salut mais ne dit rien. Angela s'approcha à pied, Eli sur ses talons. Eragon observa la réaction de l'homme. Il regarda sa fille avec un air sévèreet désapprobateur (surtout quand il examina sa tenue de combat qu'elle portait constamment) mais ne dit rien . Eragon en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que son amie souffre publiquement.

Cherdan, un vieil homme qui paraissait tout de même en forme pour son age, s'avança. Il regarda Angela comme s'il la redécouvrait.

- Angela! Oh ma fille, comme tu as changé! Dit il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Et celle ci resserra son étreinte.

Eragon resta muet de stupeur. Son regard passa successivement de Daran a Angela. Daran lui sourit. Eragon eut du mal à digérer l'information. Daran était le fils de Brom et d'Angela. Il essaya d'imaginer ses deux personnes ensemble mais ils formaient un couple tellement disparate! Plus diparatre que sa mère et Morzan? Il ne le savait pas, n'ayant jamais vu ni son père ni sa mère.

Nasuada semblait également stupéfaite.

- Angela...vous...

- Eh bien Nasuada, vous avez l'air choqué? Je suis juste le chef du peuple qui vous vient en aide.

« C'est incroyable, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné! »dit il a Saphira

« Moi non plus! Ca paraît tellement impossible! »

Saphira ne répondit pas, trop occupé a regardé l'autre dragon.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fut convenu que les nouveaux arrivants prendraient quartier près de la ville, avec les Vardens. Puis, il fallait que les hauts dignitaires se réunissent pour parler. Avant que tous se séparent, Eragon remarqua que le dénommé Trilvian regardait Eli intensément. Celle ci le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de l'ignorer superbement et de tourner son attention vers Daran et Eragon auxquels elle envoya un superbe sourire, avant de s'approcher d'eux. Le jeune homme fit volte face et rejoignit ses pairs.

Saphira toucha Eragon de son museau.

« Je vais avec Löck'dahl voler. Nous aimerions parler un peu »

« Vas y » dit Eragon avec une pointe de jalousie, mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Eli s'insinuait entre Daran et lui.

- Alors, les gars, ca se profile bien non?

- Pas mal ma chère. Dis donc t'as fait fort. Dit Daran.

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai prévenu ta mère? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Elle est plus a même de faire quoi que ce soit qu'eux. C'est elle notre chef non?

- Certes. J'ai parfois tendance à penser qu'ils oublient ce détails.

Eli passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

- Bien, si on se trouvait un coin tranquille pour parler, je pense qu'on a pas mal de chose est se dire. Et il y a certaine chose que nous voudrions garder pour nous non?

- On devrait pas aller avec eux? Demanda Eragon

- Pourquoi faire?

- Je sais pas. En tant que Dragonnier...

- Je pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de nous maintenant, dit Daran. En plus, ce genre de réunion c'est barbant au possible. Tu les connais pas! Eli a raison, ils nous feront appeler. J'aimerai vraiment m'entretenir avec toi sur notre escapade a Uru'baen.

Il avait touché juste. Eragon sourit.

- C'est vrai, ils peuvent se passer de nous. Après tout, ils ne nous ont pas conviés.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la colline ou Eragon et Eli se retrouvaient le soir et ils s'assirent en cercle.

- Alors par où on commence? Demanda Eli en regardant Daran.

- Certainement par le commencement. Tu lui as parlé d'Elle?

- Oui une ou deux fois.

- De qui? Demanda Eragon.

- De notre déesse, répondit Eli.

- Ah oui! Une ou deux fois.

- Bien, alors je commence, si sa ne te dérange pas, Eli.

- Non bien sur que non. Je ne te priverai pas de l'occasion d 'exercer tes talents d'orateur.

- Merci. Alors allons y. Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois, après mon initiation (il jeta un coup d'œil a Eli qui approuva), bref on m'a enfin révélé mes origines et j'ai décidé de partir retrouver ma famille - ou tout du moins ma mère - ...

Daran commença donc a raconté sa venue en Alagaësia, puis sa vision de la déesse qui lui disait de partir, il lui raconta même comment il avait été pris par les marchands d'esclave et alla jusqu'à les imiter et montrer sa propre incapacité est s'en sortir (Eli rit beaucoup a ce passage), puis il lui raconta son sauvetage in extremis par Eli (qui elle-même conta sa propre histoire), et enfin leur voyage vers la capital, le vol de l'œuf qui avaient faillit loupé et bien sur leur fuite vers Kuasta durant laquelle son dragon était né.

Il racontait cela avec une telle passion qu'il semblait à Eragon qu'il retrouvait Brom, ils avaient les mêmes gestes, les mêmes intonations. A un moment, Daran se tut et il comprit qu'il avait fini.

- C'est impressionnant. Et tout ca sans que le roi intervienne?

- Non, c'est d'ailleurs assez bizarre. On a rencontré Murtagh, le troisième Dragonniers et...

- Vous l'avez vu?

- Oui. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu.

- C'est peut être parce que tu l'as assommé avec une pierre.

- Ca a du aidé, oui.

Eragon resta sans voix.

- Il n'a pas utilisé la magie?

- Apparemment pas. Il devait être trop préoccupé par son duel avec Daran pour cela. C'était incroyable, on aurait dit qu'il se passait rien d'autre. Il se battait comme si notre vie n'était pas en jeu. Alors j'ai du intervenir.

Eragon eut un air désolé et ses deux compagnons le regardèrent avec interrogation.

Le jeune semi-elfe commença alors a leur raconter sa rencontre avec Murtagh et tout ce qui en avait suivit, l'amitié qui les avait liés et la souffrance qu'il avait subit par sa trahison. Il le révéla tout sauf que Morzan, le père de Murtagh, était également le sien. Il n'avait pas envi que Daran et Eli le repoussent, surtout maintenant. Daran comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, il ne se connaissait pas encore assez pour qu'il insiste.

- On devrait peut être allé voir ce qui se passe. Dit Daran pour briser le silence gêné qui s'installait.

Eragon acquiesça et tous se relevèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais du roi Orrin où ils le savaient, se réunissaient les hauts dignitaires de chaque peuple. Ils entrèrent sans bruit dans la salle. Pourtant, Arya qui représentait les elfes, tourna sa tête vers Eragon avec un air de reproche et Eragon se sentit soudain mal a l'aise. Daran et Eli surprirent l'échange, et la jeune femme prit Eragon par le bras pour le faire avancer.

Il remercia Eli d'un regard et elle le gratifia d'un sourire. Ils se placèrent tous trois en arrière, comme pour laisser les autres parler a leur aise. Ils faisaient apparemment le point sur la situation des Vardens face à l'empire. Eragon écoutait distraitement et essaya d'entrer en contact avec Saphira. Celle ci, trop préoccuper par son nouveau compagnon, l'ignora superbement, le priant instamment de ne pas le déranger. Eragon eut une expression dépité.

- Toi aussi elle ne veut pas t'écouter? Lui murmura Daran. Eragon hocha la tête.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Löck'dahl comme ça. Il est surexciter.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais vu d'autre dragon. Saphira était pareille quand elle à rencontrer Glaedr.

Daran et Eli tournèrent leur tête vers lui.

- Qui ca? Demanda Daran réellement intéressé.

- Oh...c'est vrai je ne t'en ais pas parler. J'ai reçu l'enseignement des elfes...

- Oui, tu m 'en a parlé dit Eli. Eragon acquiesça.

- La bas, j'ai eut la surprise de rencontrer...le dernier représentant de l'ancienne caste des Dragonniers.

- C'est une blague? Dit Daran apparemment atttéré. Certains membres du Conseil Vardens se retournèrent. Il s'excusa d'un geste.

- Non. Oromis -tel est son nom- a entreprit de m'initié au savoir des Dragonnier. Son dragon, Glaedr nous a également formés.

Daran resta sans voix. Eli elle, reprit vite sa contenance.

- Mais s'il est toujours en vie...pourquoi...

- Parce qu'il est estropié. Il est de plus en plus faible. Bientôt, il me faudra retourner à Ellesméra pour finir ma formation. Viendras tu avec moi?

- Evidemment. Ne serait ce que par curiosité. J'ai lu pas mal de truc sur Ellesméra, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est vrai.

Eragon sourit.

- C'est vraiment magnifique. Je suis sur qu'Oromis et Glaedr seront ravis de vous accueillirent. Ils sont tellement sage.

- J'imagine, s'ils ont connu l'age d'or des Dragonniers...qu'elle chance.

- Il a été le maître de nos pères, dit Eragon sans réfléchir.

Quand il se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il avait commis, il se mordit les lèvres. Daran et Eli le regardèrent intensément puis comprenant que c'était un sujet sensible, il s'abstinrent de tous commentaires, ce qu'Eragon apprécia au plus haut point. Les yeux d'Eli se mirent à briller.

- Il a connu Vrael?

Cette question surpris Eragon.

- Oui. Si j'ai bien compris, il faisait parti des grands sages des Dragonniers. Il a refusé l'œuf a Galbatorix. Pourquoi cette question?

- Eli a un faible pour Vrael.

- Eh! C'était quand même le plus fort. Et le plus courageux. C'était leur chef. J'aurai bien aimé le rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, dit Eragon.

- J'aurai bien voulu voir Vroengard aussi, dit Daran songeur. Quand ce sera fini, on ira et on remettra tout en ordre.

- Je vois pas comment. Il y a de terrible bête la bas qui hantent l'île.

- Je pense qu'à nous trois, on y arrivera. Il nous faudra bien un endroit ou nous installer.

- Pourquoi pas Ellesméra?

- Parce que je ne veux pas dépendre des elfes. Nous ne sommes pas de leur peuples. Les Dragonniers étaient libres de toute autorité, il faut que ça continue. Si la lignée perdure après nous, il faut que les nouveaux Dragonniers soient libre comme avant. C'est plus pratique. Et restaurer Vroengard est un bon défit. Moi il m'intéresse. En plus imagine tout ce qui est encore la bas...non vraiment, j'irai.

- Je viendrai aussi, dit Eli. J'aimerai savoir comment c'est.

- Eragon?

- Oh très bien, je viendrai aussi!

Daran eut un sourire:

- Parfait, ces bestiole ne feront pas le poids face à nous trois!

- J'espère dit Eragon.

Ils constatèrent que les voix s'étaient tu. Ils avaient du parler plus fort qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Tous s'étaient retournés vers eux et les regardaient avec un air désapprobateur. Il y avait cinq hommes qu'Eragon ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas présents quelques heures avant, quand les membres du conseil du peuple de Daran avaient été présenté. Quand tous se remirent à parler, il interrogea Daran.

- Ce sont les fils de Thingold, les frères d'Eli.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui affirma t elle.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, vous ne vous ressembler pas du tout.

- Non, en effet. Je ne ressemble à personne de ma famille. Enfin a par ma tante. Je l'ai pas connu mais mon frère aîné dit que je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- C'est vrai, dit Daran, j'ai vu son portrait.

- Ta tante?

- Lolberell.

- Celle dont tu m'as parlé?

- Oui.

- Mais ton frère la connu?

- Oui. Un peu.

- C'est impossible!

Daran lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Tu ne lui as pas tout dit?

- Non. J'ai oublié deux ou trois chose. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur!

- Je te raconterai son histoire si tu veux, dit il a Eragon qui acquiesça. Ils reportèrent leur attention vers les autres qui avaient apparemment fini pour la journée puisqu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Angela, qui avait apparemment suivit toutes les conversations, s'approcha, serra Daran dans ses bras.

- Alors vous avez fait connaissance.

- Oui, mère. Je crois que Saphira et Löck'dahl s'apprécient beaucoup.

- J'imagine. Nous allons rester encore un peu. Dit elle en s'approchant d'Eli.

- D'accord. Répondit Eragon.

Arya s'approcha également.

Daran regarda l'elfe. Eragon se demanda dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait son nouvel ami. Etait il comme lui, subjugué par l'elfe? Il observa donc la réaction de Daran alors qu'il observait Arya. Contrairement a ce qu'il s'attendait, il ne vit pas d'émerveillement face à la beauté de cette femme. Il ne vit même qu'une sorte d'e curiosité surement du au fait que c'était la première elfe qu'il rencontrait. Il agissait comme si la perfection de la femme elfe ne le touchait pas. Il en fut très surpris. Tous les hommes qu'il connaissait regardaient Arya avec un émerveillement mêlé a de l'admiration, mais pas Daran. Eragon tourna son regard vers Eli. Celle ci observait également Arya avec curiosité et, il le savait, tentait de voir les points commun avec Eragon. Il y avait dans ses yeux une sorte d'intérêt mêlé a de l'amusement. Quand Arya la détailla du regard, elle lui fit un sourire merveilleux. Arya resta stoïque.

- Ainsi les trois œufs sont éclos. Le sort en est jeté. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Daran, fils de Brom.

- Merci, Arya Svit-Kona, c'est un honneur pour moi également, dit il en faisant le salut des elfes. Eragon se demanda ou il l'avait appris et surtout, comment il connaissait le nom d'Arya. Celle ci fut également surprise, mais ne dit rien.

- Vous auriez du plus écouter ce qui se disait ici, dit elle d'un ton désapprobateur, beaucoup de choses importantes ont été décidé. Eragon, je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi.

Eragon eut une expression dépité. Eli vola à son secours.

- Ne blamez pas Eragon, (elle jeta un regard a Daran qui remua les lèvres pour lui répondre) votre altesse, c'est uniquement de ma faute si Daran et Eragon sont arrivé plus tard.

Arya la fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable qu'Eli soutint avec fierté. Eragon en fut impressionné. Il savait que peu de gens aurait tenu tête a Arya. Ses jeunes amis semblaient avoir un drôle de comportement.

- A l'avenir, tacher d'éviter de les distraire, dit l'elfe. La place de ces deux jeunes hommes est avec les ministres de guerre et certainement pas à papoter dans un coin. Il y va de l'avenir du monde.

Eli ne répondit pas mais fixa Arya d'un air étrange. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas perçu un trait de jalousie dans la voie de l'elfe. Essayant de comprendre un signe quelconque dans le visage impassible d'Arya, elle l'observa quelques instants mais ne décela rien. Arya se retourna et sortit de la salle.

Sur un signe d'Angela, les trois jeune gens sortirent à leur tour de la pièce pour entrer dans une autre, un peu plus petite. Angela s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle avait l'air fatigué.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ces elfes!

Tous se retournèrent vers le fond de la salle. Une petite fille brune était déjà présente. Eragon en fut surpris au plus haut point. L'enfant s'approcha d'Angela et s'assit sur ses genoux en mâchonnant une mèche de cheveux.

- Que veux tu dire par la? Demanda Eli.

- A ton avis? Non mais ils se prennent pour qui? Ils sont vraiment casse pied.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné. Daran et Eli se regardèrent. Pour eux, la présence de la fillette était presque normale. Qu'en était il pour Eragon? Celui ci n'avait jamais été en sa présence et ne connaissait presque rien d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas. Reprit Daran.

- Est ce que tu as vu comment elle a parlé à Eli? Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? De toutes façons, je les aime pas. Ils restent cloîtrés dans leur foret depuis 100 ans. Ils se fichent du monde sauf bien sur quand ils sont susceptibles d'être en danger. Ils méprisent les humains. Ils sont responsables de cette situation mais ils n'ont même pas essayé de la changer. Quand les Dragonniers ont été anéantit, ils se sont repliés dans leur foret chéri et ont laissé Galbatorix au pouvoir. J'avais tellement envi de faire quelque chose! Mais j'avais pas le droit. Ils en sont venus à préférer la végétation au reste et quand ils ont des contacts avec les humains, ils sont vaniteux et orgueilleux! Et puis ils se croient supérieur en tout! C'est frustrant pour moi.

Eragon réagit vivement:

- C'est faux! Les elfes sont les êtres les plus exceptionnels d'Alagaësia. Sans eux, nous ne serions pas la. Ils ont découvert des choses merveilleuses. Ils étaient la bien avant nous.

- C'est faux, Eragon. Mais je ne reviendrais pas la dessus maintenant. Les elfes sont venus en Alagaësia avant les humains, ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils ont été crée avant.

- Ils sont tous tellement beaux (reprit il avec passion), tellement fort, tellement intelligent, et ils connaissent tout de la magie!

- Bref ils sont parfaits! Dit Daran, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

- Oui. Exactement.

- Quel ennui. Soupira la déesse. La perfection n'est en rien intéressante, au contraire. C'est tellement plus amusant de vous voir vous améliorer, vous transformer. Et puis, aucun être vivant n'est parfait. Ils te semblent parfait parce qu'ils te paraissent parfait. Mais le sont ils pour autant? Oserais tu insinuer que les elfes sont aussi parfait que les dieux?

Eragon était vraiment surpris par cette question. Comment une fillette de cette age (peut être 6 ans, pas plus) pouvait parler comme une adulte et avoir de telle réflexions?

- Mais qui êtes vous? Demanda il.

- Voyons Eragon, tu es assez intelligent pour deviner.

- Alors tu es contente de moi ô divine? Demanda Daran pour changer de sujet, un sourire angélique sur son visage.

- Très bien Daran, tu as été parfait.

Eragon resta estomaqué quand il comprit les implications de l'appellation de Daran. Ca ne pouvait être vrai. C'était impossible. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Oromis concernant les dieux. Celui ci lui avait dit que les dieux n'existaient pas. Or Daran venait d'appeler cette fillette (qui avait autant l'air d'être une fillette que lui) Divine. Et tous ici faisaient mine de trouver cela normal. Il regarda Angela qui souriait, elle rayonnait même et Eragon ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureuse. Alors, il jeta un regard suppliant à Eli qui lui sourit. D'accord, c'était vrai. Ou du moins, ces personnes le pensaient. Lui ne savait pas trop. La fillette n'avait pas franchement l'air d'une déesse.

- L'air d'une déesse? Et dis moi Eragon Tueur d'Ombre, qui paraît si expert en la matière, a quoi ressemble une déesse?

Eragon se recula. Pouvait elle lire dans ses pensé?

- Evidemment.

- Mais...je ne sens rien.

- C'est normal, mon chou. Je ne suis pas une barbare.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment une déesse?

- Eh bien il paraît oui. Si sa te dérange tellement, tu peux te dire que je suis une fille particulièrement précoce. Bon, reprenons qu'est ce qu'on disait?

- Les elfes, rappela gentiment Angela.

- Ah oui. Merci. Donc les elfes, et leur sale caractère. Tu aurais du écouter, Angela. Elle était furieuse. Tout cela parce que ce que le nouveau et dernier Dragonnier n'est pas un elfe comme ils l'espéraient.

- Tout le monde le sait, mère, tous les elfes voulaient que se soit un elfe, dit doucement Angela.

- Oui, mais voilà, ça n'en ai pas un. J'ai pas œuvré des siècles pour rien moi! (Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas). De toutes façons, les elfes ne nous respectent plus. Qu'ils ne croient pas en leurs dieux, je peux comprendre vu leur niveau mental, mais nier carrément notre existence! C'est intolérable. Tu ne sentais pas ses émotions, Angela, pas plus que tu entendais ses pensées. Elle les rumine depuis qu'il est arrivé. Elle pensait qu'un des siens serait choisit. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'elle est mauvaise Eragon (dit elle en le regardant) mais c'est un fait. On prépare ces avènement depuis des siècles, je n'allais pas tout gâcher pour faire plaisir a un peuple qui se fiche de nous! Ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était surtout de la déception, et malgré tout ce que tu pense de sa perfection, Eragon, de la jalousie. Pour elle, comme pour son peule, un autre Dragonnier humain, c'est synonyme de difficulté pour gagner la guerre. Et donc pour retrouver la paix! Ce en quoi elle se trompe. Votre statut d'humain ne vous rend pas inférieur face à vos ennemis. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire? Surtout que vous m'avez moi, ce qui est en soit, un atout indéniable.

- Les elfes ont des pouvoirs incomparables! Arya par exemple, est une magicienne bien plus puissante que nous tous réunis!

La petite fille eu une expression amusée et se mit à rire. Eli et Daran se regardèrent. La déesse s'approcha d'Eragon, le fixa intensément. Il se sentit envahir par une sorte de félicité, un bonheur qu'il savait ne pas éprouver. Il essaya de revenir à la réalité mais il n'y parvenait pas. Elle entra dans son esprit aussi facilement que lui le faisait avec les animaux de la foret, quand il était à Ellesméra.

Elle sembla se fondre en lui, elle remonta le fil de sa vie. Eragon se sentait comme nu face à elle. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Quand elle eut tout analysé, jusqu'à la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Arya sans oublier la détresse qu'il ressentait depuis la trahison de Murtagh, et surtout sa relation avec Oromis. L'amour emplit son cœur et il se sentit si bien qu'il aurait aimé rester toujours ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était debout face à une femme, sans doute la plus belle qu'il eut jamais vu. Même la beauté parfaite d'Arya, a coté semblait fade et bien inférieur.

Elle n'était pas très grande, de longs cheveux blonds soyeux tombant dans son dos et des yeux d'un vert aussi brillant que ceux d'Eli qui le fixait toujours. Eragon fut comme frappé au cœur.

Alors, elle se leva du trône ou elle était assise. Elle portait une robe blanche immaculée et un diadème sur son front. Elle s'approcha de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main douce. Un parfum fabuleux flottait autour d'elle et elle semblait briller, illuminant tout ce qui l'entourait. A cet instant, Eragon sentit que son cœur appartenait à cette femme, tout comme il appartenait à Arya. En un instant, la Déesse semblait avoir éclipsé Arya de son esprit et il comprit que si ses sentiments pour l'elfe restaient inchangé, il éprouverait désormais une passion dévorante pour cette femme qui prendrait peu a peu place dans sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il comprit qu'Eli et Daran étaient liés de la même manière à elle. Alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir de nouveau, Il entendit une voix chaude et très douce dans son esprit:

« Et maintenant, Eragon Tueur d'ombre, ais je l'air d'une déesse? » Puis elle ne fut plus la. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois comme pour revenir. Il regarda Eli et Daran, derrière Angela. Ils semblaient très content, tous les trois. La petite fille était toujours devant lui. Il se recula.

- Comme tu le vois, Eragon, les capacités d'Arya ne seraient pas un problème pour moi. Ne me prends pas pour un de ses magiciens elfes. Mes pouvoirs dépassent l'entendement humain, Eragon. Je les maîtrise à la perfection. Ton amie Arya n'aurait même pas le temps de réagir.

- Vous faites cela souvent?

- Tu veux dire intervenir sur le destin des hommes? Très souvent oui. Bien que je ne m'occupe pas de ton peuple. Ton Dieu, que je connais très bien, et qui est certes très gentils, reste tout de même un inconscient. Il dit qu'il préfère vous laisser vous débrouiller. Il doit s'ennuyer à mourir! dit elle exaspérée.

- Et il a raison!

- Crois tu?

- Oui, dit il encore perturbé par son interruption dans son esprit. Il avait toujours la petite fille devant lui mais savait maintenant qui se cachait sous cette apparence.

- Eh bien je vais te dire quelque chose. Ton Dieu est un hypocrite! Bien évidemment qu'Il intervient. Il veut juste se donner un genre. Même si Il le nie, je sais pertinemment que c'est grâce à son intervention que l'œuf de Saphira est arrivé vers toi.

- C'est faux c'est Arya qui...

- Ah oui? Et tu vas me dire qu'Arya, a la frontière du du Weldenvarden, a réussi l'exploit impressionnant d'envoyer un œuf de dragon jusque sur la crête.

- Elle est très puissante.

- Eragon, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi l'œuf de Saphira avait atterrit juste devant toi, qu'elle a choisit pour être son Dragonnier.

Eragon ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela.

- Bien, que voulais je dire? Il est évident, Daran que tu vas aller, avec Eragon, a Ellesméra terminer ta formation.

- A Ellesméra? Si tôt? Demanda Eragon.

- Oui Eragon. C'est ainsi. Eli ira avec vous.

- Quoi ? Mais les elfes ne permettront pas...

- Il faudra trouver un moyen. Eli doit aller avec vous, un point c'est tout. Tiens d'ailleurs il faudrait que vous partiez au plus vite...demain.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent ils en cœur.

- Ah bien oui. Je dirais bien ce soir mais il y a une fête qui se prépare et je m'en voudrais de vous priver de ces moments de joie. Donc demain. Au plus tôt, bien sur.

- Et comment voulez vous qu'on explique ca? il ne voudront jamais nous laisser partir...

- Débrouille toi, Tueur d'Ombre (elle semblait moqueuse en cet instant). Mais il faut que vous partiez.

- Bien ma dame, dirent Eli et Daran du même ton.

Quand ils sortirent de cette pièce, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils étaient un peu troublés mais au fond, aussi heureux de partir. Ils n'avaient pas envi de rester sans rien faire et ce voyage leur ferait du bien. De plus, Eragon avait très envi de présenter Daran a Oromis. Quand ils se furent joints à la fête,

Eli alla voir ses frères (son père n'était pas avec eux) et ils l'accueillirent avec joie. Eragon fut présenté à chacun et leur franc parlé l'intéressa beaucoup. Quelques heures plus tard, Saphira et Löck'dahl atterrirent gracieusement près d'eux.

« Où étiez vous? » Demanda Eragon.

« Oh par-ci par la » dit elle mystérieuse. Eragon ne chercha pas a en savoir plus. Il passa une agréable soirée avec ses deux nouveaux amis. A la fin, bien sur, ils se retrouvèrent sur leur colline loin des bruits et des chants de la ville qui fetaient l'arrivée des nouveaux alliés.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble et contemplèrent la lune. Saphira s'approcha d'Eragon.

« Je suis heureuse, petit homme. Tout paraît tellement parfait. Löck'dahl est très gentils, tu sais »

« Je le saurais mieux quand je le connaîtrais. Qu'est ce que tu en pense? »

« Je pense que se sont des gens biens. C'est le fils de Brom et Angela. Il est digne de confiance. Et je suis sur qu'ensemble, nous vaincrons Galbatorix! »

« J'espère. Je les aime bien aussi. »

« Bonne nuit petit homme » dit elle en s'accroupissant près de lui. Eragon se tourna. Löck'dahl était également près de Daran et Eli semblait s'être endormit allongée contre son flanc. Daran était assis non loin et semblait réfléchir en regardant la lune. Eragon s'approcha de lui.

- Alors, on part à Ellesméra tout à l'heure?

- Oui, il semblerait.

- Bien, parfait. J'ai hâte de rencontrer cet Oromis et ce Glaedr dont Löck'dahl me rabat les oreille depuis une heure.

Eragon sourit. Oui, des demain, ils iraient à Ellesméra. Avec un peu de chance, ils y seraient dans une semaine. Ensuite, ils termineraient leurs formations et pourraient régler cette guerre.

Enfin, après tant de temps, les Vardens avaient une chance de gagner. La liberté était à leur portée.


	6. Chapter 6: Sur la Route d'Ellesméra

_Finalement, j'ai eu le temps aujourd'hui de finir ce chapitre, parce que y fait très moche chez moi! donc voila le chapitre 6 qui est un peu plus court que le 5! _

_pour répondre a ta review Julie Winchester, je me suis effectivement inspirée d'Aphraël (je l'adore, je trouve que c'est très rafraichissant d'avoir un dieu comme ça! je me demandais si quelqu'un allait le remarquer, je me disais bien que j'étais pas la seule a lire Eddings!lol voila qui est chose faite) mais bon la mienne est moins gentille en fait...mais ça sera pour plus tard..._

_(Suspens...)_

_Pour le "ô Divine!" je trouve que c'est très ironique quand c'est vraiment adressé a un dieu, un peu provoquant et moqueur, et Daran (son prénom vient aussi d'un bouquin d'Eddings que j'adore) aime bien se moquer! donc j'ai piqué aussi..._

_voila pour le blabla...bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 6 : Sur la route d'Ellesméra.**

Le lendemain matin, Eli alla récupérer ses affaires chez Angela pendant que ses deux amis allaient prendre congé de Nasuada et des Vardens. Elle prit les quelques habits qu'elle avait emmenés et laissa de coté les nouvelles acquisitions qu'elle avait faites durant son séjour chez les Vardens. Elle ne prit que quelques bibelots qui avaient une valeur purement sentimentale à ses yeux et laissa le reste a la bonne garde d'Angela. Quand elle eut finit, elle retourna dans la pièce principale ou attendait l'herboriste.

- Tu es prête ?  
- Oui, ma Dame. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver des provisions.  
- Eh bien va, je te retrouverai plus tard.  
- Merci.

Eli se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'Eragon lui avait indiqué et commença à se servir. Elle ne prit pas grand chose. S'ils avaient besoin de viande, les deux dragons pourraient aisément leur en fournir. Pour le reste, elle prit du pain, de l'eau et évidemment des fruits puisque ses deux camarades s'étaient décider à suivre un régime végétarien.

Quand son sac fut plein, elle se dirigea vers la colline pour attendre Daran et Eragon. Avant qu'elle n'ait traversé le camp des nouveaux alliés des Vardens, son père, qui n'avait pas jugé utile de lui adresser la parole depuis son arrivé, se rua sur elle. Il avait l'air passablement en colère. Encore une fois, il observa sa tenue d'un regard désapprobateur.

- Où est ce que tu crois aller ? Demanda il d'un ton acerbe.  
Eli, qui connaissait bien son père, savait où il allait en venir et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.  
- Eh bien, père, je m'en vais avec Daran et Eragon. Nous allons à Ellesméra.  
- Je ne crois pas. Tu vas plutôt rentrer immédiatement au temple et attendre que nous décidions de t'y enlever.  
Eli haussa les sourcils.  
- Non père. Daran va à Ellesméra, je vais avec lui.  
- Sa suffit Elianadora ! Tu vas m'obéir ou sinon je…  
- Tu quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Voyons père, j'ai passé l'age ou tu m'impressionnais ! Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Et je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !  
- Elianadora, si tu suis cet inconscient, je te jure que…  
- Je vais te simplifier la tache père. Je m'en vais. Tu peux bien dire ce que tu voudras, je m'en fiche. Je pars avec Daran et Eragon, un point c'est tout ! Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, père, je suis une prêtresse initié et je peux choisir seule ce que je veux.  
- Tu es une idiote, Elianadora. Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi…  
- J'espère que tu plaisante ? M'enfermer dans un temple pendant 18 ans, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un sacrifice ! Tu m'as toujours considérée comme une gamine. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance ! Tu ne m'as jamais comprise et tu n'as jamais essayé. La seule chose que tu savais faire, c'est m'expédié loin de vous ! Tu sais aussi très bien décider de ce qui est mieux pour moi a ma place ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je suis assez grande ? Que je sais ce que je veux ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, père et tu oses croire que tu as le pouvoir de décider de ma vie a ma place ? Je vais t'éviter la fastidieuse tache de me renier en public. C'est moi qui pars !

Eli se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la colline. Elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière parce qu'elle savait que sinon, elle fléchirait. C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait tête à son père et sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler comme cela. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Si elle avait montré ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde des remord ou de la culpabilité, elle aurait été obligée de lui obéir et la déesse avait été formelle : elle devait partir avec Daran.

De plus la plupart des choses qu'elle avait dit été vrai. Son père ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle. Elle était la dernière-née de sa famille. Sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie et son père ne l'avait sans doute jamais vraiment acceptée. Il l'avait envoyé au temple dès son plus jeune age et elle avait grandit entouré des prêtresses (chose peut commune). C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait rencontré Daran qui lui aussi avait été confié au temple par on ne savait qui.

Eli et Daran avaient toujours vécu ensemble et les liens qui les liaient étaient sans doute plus puissants que tout autres relations. Eli connaissait ses frères, elle les appréciait mais elle n'avait pas avec eux la complicité qu'elle avait avec Daran. Etrangement, son père n'avait jamais montré beaucoup d'intérêt a Daran et ne l'avait sans doute jamais apprécié.  
Eli, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne lui manifestait que peut d'intérêt, avait essayé de tout faire pour lui plaire. Comme tout le monde, elle avait reçu une éducation militaire et elle s'était entraînée d'arrache pied pour être la meilleure et rendre son père fier d'elle. Ca n'avait pas marché, au contraire.

Son père avait déjà des projets pour elle à l'époque. Quand elle eut 12 ans, on la sépara de Daran pour qu'ils puissent effectuer leur Noviciat. Daran voyageait beaucoup alors et ils ne se voyaient plus très souvent, et quand ils le faisaient, c'était en cachette et tard dans la nuit parce que cela était formellement interdit. Daran ramenait toujours des cadeaux à Eli et celle ci l'en remerciait beaucoup. En échange, elle lui apprenait les potions de guérisons et tout ce qu'elle savait en fait. Les seuls choses qui leur permettaient de tenir étaient leur rendez-vous clandestin lors des trop bref retour de Daran.

Quand Eli avait eut 16 ans, son père lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se marie. Elle lui avait rétorqué que sa attendrait bien deux ans qu'elle soit initiée et qu'elle n'avait pas passé sa vie au temple pour rien. Il n'avait pas répondu. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle rencontrait Trilvian pour la première fois. Loin d'être une idiote, elle avait tout de suite compris ce que cela signifiait.

Le jeune homme lui apparaissait comme un bellâtre sans intérêt. Pourtant, les autres filles ne semblaient pas de son avis et toutes la jalousaient puisque le jeune homme en question semblait lui témoigner de l'intérêt.

Quand elle eut presque 18 ans, elle apprit que Trilvian avait demandé sa main a son père et qu'il avait accepté. Elle avait été outrée de ne pas avoir été mise au parfum et entra en trombe dans le bureau de son père en lui demandant s'il avait prévu de lui en parlé avant la date du mariage (qui était déjà fixé au sur lendemain de son initiation) il lui avait rétorqué que c'était le mieux pour elle.

Eli avait pesté des heures durant contre son père et seule la présence de Daran l'avait retenu de tout cassé. Celui ci s'était montré compréhensif et lui avait même proposé (sans doute pour la détendre) de l'enlevé prochainement. Les quelques mois avaient passé vite et Daran, né un mois avant avait été initié et était parti après lui avoir dit au revoir. Il avait dit qu'ils seraient de retour bientôt.

Mais quand Eli fut initié, il n'était pas la et cela l'avait inquiété. Elle en avait parlé à Aniara et celle ci lui avait appris la vérité. Daran était allé retrouver ses parents et il était possible qu'il ne revienne pas avant longtemps. On ne lui en avait pas parlé pour ne pas la déstabiliser. Eli, loin de l'être était en fait très énervé. Elle était allée voir son père lui avait dit sa façon de pensé et ses sentiments sur se foutus mariage dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Il avait crié lui aussi lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, que tout était prêt.

Eli lui avait finalement dit " si tu souhaite vraiment m'emprisonner toute ma vie, alors jamais plus je ne t'adresserais la parole. D'ailleurs, je ne vous parlerais plus jamais" et elle était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre de novice au temple. Elle y était restée trois jour et était restée silencieuse quand son père, ses frères et même les prêtresses (Aniara également) étaient venues la voir pour la raisonnée. Finalement était venu le rêve de la déesse et elle avait plié bagage la nuit précédant son mariage, avait récupéré ses armes et avait subtilisé un bateau avant de rejoindre Daran. Eli avait sans doute été un peu dure avec son père mais c'était nécessaire. Elle s'excuserait quand elle reviendrait d'Ellésmera.

Eli resta songeuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'entendit pas la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle et qui n'avait rien loupé de son altercation avec son père. Eli, sentant enfin qu'elle n'était plus seule se retourna. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir son fiancé se tenir devant elle. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était assez grand, blond, de beaux yeux bleus. Il était charmant, sans doute le meilleur parti de leur pays et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détester.

- Elianadora…

Tiens, il savait son prénom ? Première nouvelle. En même temps, cela la rassura un peu. Si elle devait se marier avec lui, autant que sa commence bien.  
- Je…je vous ais entendu tout à l'heure  
- Comme tout le monde je crois. Dit elle cinglante  
- Oui…en effet.

Eli se força de ne pas rire. Il paraissait tellement gêné que c'était risible, surtout sachant sa réputation de dur a cuir sur de lui. Il sembla vacillé légèrement  
- Ecoutez…je sais que vous m'en voulez certainement pour cette situation. J'aurais du être plus…présent…  
- Plus présent ? Mais enfin on ne se connaît même pas ! On s'est parlé 10 minutes il y a deux ans!  
- Oui…eh bien…  
- En tout cas je sais déjà que c'est pas pour mon esprit brillant que vous m'épousez !  
- Enfin, Elianadora…ce genre de relation se construit avec le temps. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous…  
- Du respect ?  
- Oui  
- Ca se voit, c'est pour sa que vous avez pas eu le cran de me demandé à moi si je voulais vous épouser ? Remarquez, vous êtes intelligent non ? Vous saviez donc que j'aurais refusé alors que mon père non.  
- Ecoutez…c'est vrai que je n'ai pas…mais bon il fallait bien que sa arrive non ? Enfin vous auriez pu tomber bien pire.  
- Pire ?  
- Vous croyez quand même pas que je suis le seul a avoir demandé votre main ?  
- Eh bien…de toute façon on s'en fiche. Je m'en fiche, je vais partir d'ici.  
- Et votre père ?  
- Je ne dois rien a mon père vu qu'il se rappelle que j'existe uniquement quand sa l'arrange  
- C'est faux. Il vous aime. Si on est la, c'est parce qu'il vous aime.  
- Non, si vous êtes la c'est parce que vous venez récupérer votre trophée. Moi je suis la pour me battre pour ce qui est juste.  
- Au nom de la déesse, Eli, revenez à la raison ! Votre père veut vous protéger ! Votre place n'est pas ici !

Eli remarqua que Trilvian avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de lui donner ce prénom qu'elle avait du mal a supporté. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Vous me prenez pour une idiote. Tout le monde pense que je suis une incapable ou quoi ? Ma place est ici ! Vous ne me pensez pas capable de me protéger moi-même ? Je suis entraînée pour ca. Je suis même meilleure que la plupart de vos guerriers et sans doute même meilleure que vous ! Quand a la déesse, sachez que je suis ici sur son ordre, alors si vous avez quelques choses contre cela, allez la voir elle, peut être qu'elle vous expliquera !  
Il parut estomaqué.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Elle m'a envoyé ici pour aider Daran. Elle veut que j'aille avec lui, j'irai.  
- Je l'ignorai.  
- Je sais.  
- Eli…je n'ai pas été correcte avec vous. J'espère que quand ce sera fini, nous pourrons en parler.  
- Peut être. Nous verrons. Dit elle en observant le paysage. Deux points à l'horizon grossirent jusqu'à se révéler être les deux dragons. Löck'dahl se posa à coté d'elle, eut un regard mauvais pour Trilvian et frôla la tête d'Eli avec son museau.  
- Je vais retourner la bas. Je vais arranger les choses avec votre père.  
- Je suis capable de le faire moi-même.  
- Mais vous allez partir. Je sais qu'il a la rancune tenace. Je vais lui expliquer la situation. Il comprendra.  
- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.  
- Eh bien se sera une preuve de ma bonne volonté à votre égard. Je n'aimerais pas que vous soyez brouillé avec votre famille. C'est toujours dérangeant lors d'un mariage.

Eli ouvrit de grands yeux et s'apprêta à répliquer mais il était déjà hors de porté. Elle reporta son attention sur le dragon vert.  
- Alors ? Demanda t elle  
"Ils vont arriver, ils ont eu du mal à convaincre Nasuada et Arya du bien fondé de leur décision"  
"C'est vrai ?"  
"Oui. Apparemment, Arya n'est pas très contente que nous partions. Nasuada a dit qu'il serait préférable qu'ils restent. Les magiciens elfes ne vont pas tarder avec des nouvelles des armées de la reine."  
"Qu'ont ils dit ?"  
"Que de toutes façons, ils devaient partir et qu'ils partiraient."  
"C'est Daran ça."  
"Oui. Il y en a un qui a dit que Daran devrait surveiller ses propos. Daran a dit qu'il n'avait jamais dit que se serait un plaisir à entendre mais que c'était comme ça. "  
" Et Eragon ?"  
"Eragon a dit qu'il devait présenter Daran et moi a Oromis et Glaedr. Que c'était important et que de toutes façons, ils iraient."  
"Et alors ?"  
"Nasuada a dit d'accord et Arya à bien été forcé d'accepter. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié."  
"Peut être et Daran n'y met pas du sien non plus"  
"C'est parce que…"  
"Je sais Löck'dahl, et je le comprends au fond, mais bon, ça ne se fait pas quand même."  
"Il est resté poli."  
"Je sais. Je sais comment il est en présence de ces personnes."

Eli observa Daran et Eragon qui remontaient la pente en parlant avec animation.  
- Alors, on y va ? Demanda Eragon  
- Tout est prêt, acquiesça-t-elle. Ta mère est la, Daran.  
Celui ci se retourna en souriant.  
- Mère, je me disais bien que tu viendrais.  
- Bien sur Daran, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. On est venu vous dire au revoir.  
- Parle pour toi, Angela, moi je compte bien les surveillé de très prêt.  
- Bien sur ma chérie.  
- Je suis désolé pour ton père Eli. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Daran regarda Eli avec interrogation. Celle ci lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.  
La petite fille s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, puis se fut le tour de Daran et d'Eragon.  
- Allez mes enfants, je veillerais sur vous, dit elle la gorge serrée.

Daran embrassa sa mère et Eragon et lui montèrent sur leurs dragons respectifs. Eli se retourna vers Angela.  
- Merci ma dame. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
- Je t'en pris, Eli. Ce fut un plaisir.  
Angela prit Eli dans ses bras. Eli embrassa de nouveau la fillette et rejoignit Daran.

Angela et la déesse les regardèrent s'élever dans les cieux et disparaître.  
- Tu es sur de toi, mère ?  
- Oui, Angela. C'était nécessaire

Le début du voyage se passa calmement. Les deux dragons volaient à allure modérée. Eli parla à Daran de son problème et Daran lui raconta en détail l'entrevu avec le conseil Varden. Le soir, Eli laissait Daran et Eragon faire connaissance. Il était encore étranger l'un a l'autre et elle faisait mine d'aller se coucher tôt pour les laisser parler. Eragon parlait de son expérience chez les elfes, Daran lui raconta son noviciat. Eli elle-même apprit des choses qu'il lui avait délibérément cachées pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Au fil des jours, ils se dévoilèrent certains pant de leur vie qu'ils n'avaient jamais révélé. Ils avaient tous deux le sentiment de pouvoir le révéler à l'autre. Eli ne les entendait pas quand ils parlaient de ce genre de chose. Ainsi, Eragon apprit la frustration de Daran d'avoir été abandonné par ses parents, son ressentiment puis enfin le remord et la culpabilité quand il avait comprit le pourquoi de la chose. Eragon lui révéla ses sentiments pour Arya et son obsession pour elle.  
Il ne dit rien sur son père. Daran ne parla pas non plus de certaines choses mais lui expliqua que durant toute sa vie, tout le monde l'avait considéré comme une sorte de paria car il était orphelin.

Leur voyage allait bon train en à peine une semaine, ils étaient déjà au milieu de leur périple. Epuisé par leur rythme assez soutenu, ils s'accordèrent une journée de repos. Eli décida de se reposer un maximum imité par Löck'dahl et Saphira. Eragon et Daran décidèrent de s'affronter pour s'entraîner. Comme il l'avait été avec Eli, il fut agréablement surpris de constater que Daran excellait au maniement du sabre. Il était encore meilleur qu'Eli et sans doute presque au même niveau que lui qui avait subit une transformation.

Eli, qui en avait assez d'entendre les coups répétitifs des deux garçons et qui n'était pas d'humeur à participer au combat alla se promener dans la forêt environnante. Elle arriva bientôt a la lisière et aperçut un village. Elle s'approcha silencieusement. De la fumée s'échappait des maisons. Apparemment, le village était attaqué. Eli se rapprocha du village et entra discrètement. Il n'y avait plus rien. Une odeur de pourriture flottait dans les airs. Eli s'engagea dans la rue principale mais il n'y avait personne. Seulement quelques corps inerte en putréfaction depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle fit le tour du village. Il y avait des traces de chariot et de chevaux ainsi que de pas apparemment précipités qui se dirigeaient en direction du Nord. Les habitants avaient manifestement fuit quelques chose. Eli retourna au centre du village. Elle s'approcha d'un corps sans vie et l'observa en se retenant de vomir. Il y avait des marques étranges sur le corps comme des pustules et le visage de l'homme était d'une couleur verdâtre abjecte. Il avait du être empoisonné par quelque chose. Certainement la même chose qui avait fait vider le village. Eli se recula et s'apprêta à sortir du village.

Un bruit l'arrêta et en à peine un éclair, elle avait dégainé son sabre et se tenait prête à combattre. Au lieu de sa, une forme sortit d'une maison et s'aplatit par terre avant de ramper vers la jeune fille. La chose releva sa tête et Eli reconnu un homme. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et sans doute la maladie. Il tendit une main vers elle. Eli se demanda si cette maladie était contagieuse. Devait elle l'aider ? Puis elle décida que oui. Vu la taille de l'homme, elle aurait du mal à le porter seul. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot, Löck'dahl se posait en face d'elle.

"Que se passe t il ?"  
"Tu tombe bien."

Elle hissa l'homme sur la selle du dragon et monta derrière. Ils arrivèrent au camp en quelques secondes. Eli descendit de la selle et fit signe à Daran.  
- Mais que ce passe t il ? Demanda ce dernier  
- J'étais dans un village voisin. Il a été déserté. Les rares personnes qui restent sont mortes. Sauf lui. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça a l'air plutôt grave. A mon avis, on dirait un empoisonnement. Fais bouillir de l'eau Daran s'il te plait. Eragon, tu peux le coucher comme il faut ? Il faut qu'il ais la tête relevée et il faut une couverture.

Eragon acquiesça et prit l'homme en question. Eli se dirigea vers son sac et sortis un bol en bois et un pillons ainsi que quelques herbes qu'elle écrasa. Elle mélangea encore quelques herbes avec de l'eau puis se dirigea vers l'homme et lui fit boire. Son expression se détendit quelque peu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Eragon  
- Une sorte d'anti douleur. Ca l'apaisera quelques heures.  
- Et après ?  
- Je sais pas, il faudra sans doute recommencer  
- On peut pas le soigner ? Peut être qu'avec l'ancien langage…  
- J'en doute, dit Daran, il a l'air salement amoché.

Eli profita du sommeil comateux de l'homme pour observer ses plaies. Quelques griffures assez profondes qui étaient remplies de pu, le reste, des pustules pour la plupart qui semblait le gratter puisqu'il s'était sans doute fait saigner à plusieurs reprise. Des lambeaux de chairs se détachaient à certains endroits.  
- Je crois que c'est bientôt la fin. Tu peux essayer si tu veux mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il est déjà beaucoup trop faible. L'homme en question se réveilla juste a ce moment la. Eli lui fit boire de l'eau fraîche. Puis d'une voix douce lui posa des questions.  
- Que c'est lui passé ?  
L'homme la regarda un instant et ses yeux regardèrent le ciel, il commença d'une voix hésitante.  
- Des monstres…ils sont arrivés en pleine nuit. Ils nous ont attaqués. Certains ont fui.  
- Les blessures c'est eux ?  
- Oui…leur griffes…  
- Empoisonnées ?  
- Oui…ça fait tellement mal… (Il eut une grimace)…pire que la mort  
- Je vois. A quoi ils ressemblent ?  
- Horrible. Des bêtes sauvages…fuyez si vous tenez à vos vies…ils rodent dans les parages…  
- Sans doute un cadeau du roi ! Dit Eragon d'un air morose.  
- Oui mais d'où viennent ils? Demanda Daran tout a coup songeur.  
- Peut être les a-t-il crées. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.  
- Ou alors ce son des anciennes créatures maléfiques, comme les Raz'acs  
- Peut être de toutes façons, on ne le saura pas maintenant.  
Eragon acquiesça en silence. L'homme commença à divaguer et se rendormit. Eli le laissa se reposer et s'affaira autour de sa marmite. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- On fait quoi ? Demanda Eragon.  
- On fait ce qu'il dit. On ne s'attarde pas. Mais je suppose qu'ils sont déjà loin. Répondit Daran.

Eli mélangeait différentes herbes. Elle mit quelques heures pour finir sa potion. Daran la laissa s'approcher de l'homme et le réveiller en douceur.  
- Je vais soulager votre douleur, mon ami. Dit elle d'une voix étrangler. Il l'a regarda avec gratitude. Il but la potion d'un trait et quand il ferma les yeux, il était mort. Eli le regarda un moment avant remonter la couverture sur son visage. Daran et Eragon creusèrent une tombe, le placèrent dedans et rebouchèrent le trou. Le soir, ils volaient en direction d'Ellésmera.

Ils firent une halte au milieu de la nuit. Ils installèrent un camp pour se reposer. Saphira et Löck'dahl partirent en éclaireurs pendant qu'ils se reposaient. Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à manger, ils entendirent un bruit non loin. Ils se redressèrent en même temps et dégainèrent leurs armes. Ils écoutèrent tendu les bruits se rapprocher. Faire un feu était une mauvaise idée. Ils auraient du s'en rendre compte.

Quelques secondes après, d'énormes bêtes sortirent des fourrés. Elles étaient velus se tenaient sur deux pattes aussi bien que sur deux et possédaient de longues griffes en guise de mains. Leur gueule lançait des cris stridents et des rictus dévoilaient des dents aiguisées comme des couteaux. Eli raffermis sa tenue de main et dégaina une dague supplémentaire. Ils étaient plusieurs. Peut être cinq ou six.

La première bête se jeta sur Eli en hurlant. Elle para l'attaque et attaqua avec son sabre. Les autres se jetèrent à la suite et Eragon et Daran se partagèrent la tache. Eli tua la première bête assez facilement. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus petit que les autres et qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un enfant. La chose tomba en poussière au moment ou elle le décapita. Elle regarda surprise l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes avant puis releva ses yeux vers les autres. Daran était aux prises avec une autre créature et Eragon, après avoir lancé une boule d'énergie, se retrouvait avec un adversaire en moins. Il s'attaqua au dernier. Eli réagit plus vite qu'elle s'en croyait capable. Une autre bête s'approchait de Daran par derrière.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Eli plongea devant Daran, para l'attaque du monstre et lui coupa une griffe avec son sabre. Fou de douleur, la bête la frappa au visage et elle tomba par terre. Elle se releva bravement et le monstre se rua sur elle. Elle l'esquiva deux fois. La troisième fois, elle eut moins de chance et les griffes acérées de la créature s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. La bête enragée traça trois lignes parallèles sur le buste de la jeune fille, du haut de son épaule au bas de son bassin. Eli ouvra de grands yeux quand elle vit le sang jaillirent de ses plaies et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Daran, prit dans les filets d'une autre créature, hurla le nom d'Eli avant de tuer ses deux adversaires. Il se rua ensuite sur le monstre qui avait blessé Eli et qui désirait apparemment l'achever. Eragon, qui avait finalement tué son propre monstre, vint à sont secours. Ensemble, il s attaquèrent la bête. Daran le blessa sur la poitrine et Eragon a la cuisse. Tous deux furent projeté ensemble. Sans se concerté, ils hurlèrent tous deux :  
– BRINSGR!!!!

Le monstre explosa d'un coup. Quelques secondes après il n'y avait plus rien. Eragon soupira de soulagement. Daran se rua sur le corps blessé d'Eli. Celle ci semblait vraiment mal en point. Ses blessures étaient très profondes et elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sans. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand Daran essaya de la réveiller.  
– Daran... (Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure)  
– Je vais te sauver Eli, dit il la voix étrangement étrangler.  
– C'est trop tard Daran.  
– Non, c'est faux !  
– Le poison...il fait déjà effet...je le sens.

Il y eut un rugissement dans les ténèbres et Saphira et Löck'dahl arrivèrent. Ils atterrirent en même temps. Saphira s'approcha d'Eragon en boitant.  
« Que c'est il passer ? » Demanda elle.  
« Eli a été blessé » ils s'avancèrent vers Daran.

Celui ci avait une expression ravagée sur son visage. Eli était en train de lui murmurer quelque chose qu'Eragon et Saphira ne comprirent pas et il se rendit compte qu'elle devait s'exprimer dans leur langue maternelle. Daran paraissait de plus en plus désespéré et lui répondit quelques chose. Elle sourit et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis, elle s'écarta un peu.  
– Daran, je t'en pris... (son visage se crispa dans un excès de douleur) je ne veux pas mourir tuer par cette chose.  
– Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !  
– S'il te plait.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Eragon préféra ne pas intervenir. Leur conversation semblait assez privée. Mais qu'attendait Daran pour la guérir ?

Eli prit la main de Daran. Elle avait tellement mal. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Pouvait il le comprendre ? Elle dégaina sa dague et lui posa dans sa main. Elle ne voulait pas mourir du poison de l'énorme monstre qui se rependait dans ses veines. Elle voulait mourir libre. Elle voulait choisir sa mort. Aucun sort de Daran ne pourrait la sauver, elle le savait.  
Elle referma la main de Daran sur la garde de son arme. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il avait comprit. Elle le savait. Il allait la libérer.

Son regard se tourna vers Eragon qui paraissait décontenancé. Comprenait il la situation ? Elle jeta un dernier sourire à Eragon et Saphira. C'est à ce moment la que tous deux comprirent. Ils s'avancèrent. Puis Eragon comprit qu'il était trop tard. Alors il se recula un peu, laissant Daran avec Eli. Löck'dahl s'approcha et frôla Eli de son museau, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ils durent se parler car quelques secondes après le dragon tourna la tête et lança un rugissement vers le ciel.

Eli regarda de nouveau Daran. Elle avait dit adieu à ses amis. Il ne restait plus que lui.  
Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle vie le visage de Daran ravagé par le chagrin que sa demande impliquait forcément. Pour la première fois, elle vit des larmes coulées sur ses joues.  
Alors, prenant son courage a deux mains, elle lui révéla ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit :

– Je t'aime Daran, dit elle alors qu'il s'approchait.  
– Je t'aime aussi Eli, dit il.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sur son front. Puis, avec le plus de douceur possible, il enfonça la dague d'Eli dans sa poitrine, la ou se trouvait son cœur. Il lui sembla un instant que c'était le sien qu'il transperçait ainsi. Il regard le visage d'Eli se détendre et vit de la gratitude dans son regard.

Puis elle ferma les yeux à tout jamais.


	7. Chapter 7: La mort dans l'âme

**Chapitre 7: La mort dans l'âme.**

Daran retira la lame du corps de son amie et la jeta plus loin. Alors, il laissa la peine qu'il ressentait l'envahir il sentit que Löck'dahl ressentait la même aussi ne sut il jamais vraiment lequel avait hurlé son désespoir en premier. Il resta ainsi, serrant le visage d'Eli contre son torse en pleurant peut être pour la première fois de son existence. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps ni des autres. Il savait qu'Eragon était la quelque part, mais il ne le voyait pas. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il venait de perdre la seule personne qui comptait vraiment et qui avait toujours compté pour lui. Un vide immense s'était creusé à la place d'Eli et il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond.

Quelques heures plus tard, pourtant, il se releva. Eragon, qui était resté près de Saphira tout ce temps, essaya de deviner quelles étaient ses intensions. Le jeune homme prit le corps inerte d'Eli dans ses bras, se dirigea vers son dragon et monta sur sa selle. Eragon et Saphira s'envolèrent derrière eux. Ils volèrent plusieurs heures.

« Où vas ton? » Demanda Eragon

« Je ne sais pas. Il refuse de me parler! Il a bloqué l'accès à son esprit! »

Pourtant, ils atterrirent enfin, dans une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle un rocher plat formait une sorte de table géante. Daran se dirigea un peu plus loin, vers une rivière.

Lentement, il dévêtit son amie et lava le sang de ses blessures. A l'aide d'un sort, il referma les plaies d'Eli. Puis, quand il n'y eut plus une trace de sang, il se dirigea vers Löck'dahl et sortit une robe blanche du sac d'Eli. Eragon n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu. Il s'approcha de Daran et l'aida a habiller son amie. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait l'aider, lui aussi était très touché par la mort de la jeune femme. Quand ils eurent fini, Daran porta Eli sur la pierre et l'y déposa en douceur. Eragon pensait que Löck'dahl allait faire ce que Saphira avait fait pour Brom. Il se trompait. A la place, Daran entonna une sorte de mélodie. Sa voix grave était très harmonieuse et très plaisante. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eragon sentit une présence à ses coté. Il se retourna et vit la Déesse, qui elle aussi semblait très triste. Elle s'approcha de la dépouille d'Eli. Daran ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua. La déesse, parfaite même dans cette situation, fit un signe devant le corps d'Eli et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les lèvres comme l'avait fait Daran. Ensuite elle se recula et leva les bras au ciel. Une musique s'éleva dans les airs. Eragon était pétrifié. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était obnubilé par cette mélodie divine.

La terre sembla trembler, les nuages se rassemblèrent, l'air devenait suffoquant. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien. Tout redevint normal. La déesse se recula alors. Elle se tourna vers Eragon, qui encore une foi, fut émerveillé par sa beauté.

Le temps n'aura pas de prise sur son corps. Rien et personne ne pourra jamais l'approcher.

Elle regarda un instant le sol et des pousses apparurent de nul par. Elles grandirent a une vitesse folle, devenant des buissons puis enfin des rosiers formant un dôme au dessus de la dépouille d'Eli. Des roses blanche et rouge fleurirent alors.  
Eragon regarda le travail, admiratif. Il exigeait sans doute plus d'énergie qu'un homme possédait. Mais il se rappela qui était à coté de lui. La déesse s'approcha de Daran, comme pour le consoler. Celui ci la repoussa:

- Tu savais! Tu savais qu'elle allait mourir!

- Daran...

- Non! C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour qu'elle vienne! J'aurais du écouter Thingold! Si elle n'était pas venue...

- Si elle n'était pas venue, tu serais mort.

- Et alors? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle?

- Tu y arriveras Daran, tu es fort. Eli savait que tu étais plus important qu'elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle c'est sacrifiée. Laisseras tu son sacrifice comme inutile?

- Je ne veux plus te voir! Je te hais! Tu l'as tué! Comment peux-tu être aussi froide et horrible? Elle était ta fille!

- Et sa mort m'attriste, Daran, mais...

- VAS-T'EN!!! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!!! JAMAIS!!!

Contrairement à ce qu'Eragon pensait, elle obéit. Elle avait un air désespéré et Eragon aurait aimé dire quelque chose pour la consoler. Mais elle disparut avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Eragon s'approcha alors de Daran. Celui ci semblait fermé. Il avait perdu toute expression bienveillante et arborait un air froid mais on devinait aisément que ce n'était que pour cacher l'étendu de sa souffrance.

- allons-y. On a du chemin à faire. On doit aller à Ellesmera.

- On y sera dans quelques jours.

Daran remonta sur son dragon et sans un mot ni un dernier regard, il décolla et s'éleva dans les cieux. Eragon et Saphira le suivirent. Les quelques jours qui passèrent ensuite furent assez durs à vivre pour Eragon. Eli lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Daran parlait peu voir pas du tout et s'enfermait chaque seconde un peu plus dans sa morosité. Il n'avait pas envi de parler, pas envi de penser. La seule chose qu'il faisait c'était ressasser les dernières paroles de son amie. Presque une semaine après la mort d'Eli, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu de la foret des elfes, Daran arriva enfin à s'endormir.

Daran se réveilla dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva et observa les alentour. Ou pouvait-il bien être? Il entendit un bruit de pas. Bien décider a envoyer balader la déesse qui devait vouloir encore lui parler, il fut très surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

- Bonjour Daran. Ou plutôt bonsoir.

Daran resta sans voix. L'homme qui venait d'apparaître était son père. Daran resta debout à attendre. Brom apparemment très à l'aise s'assit près de l'arbre. Daran sans vraiment s'en rendre compte arbora une expression de reproche, celle qu'il prenait quand la conversation ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'elle tournait sur un sujet qu'il préférait ne jamais aborder. Comme son père par exemple.

- Je sais ce que tu endures en ce moment..;

- Ca j'en doute.

- Ah oui? Crois tu que je ne comprends pas ce que tu vis?

- Franchement, je vois pas trop comment tu pourrais.

- Ah bon? Tu oublies que moi aussi j'ai eu l'occasion de perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que tout. Ma dragonne Saphira. Ta mère te l'a dit.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Non c'est vrai. Moi en la perdant, j'ai tout perdu. Tout ce qui était ma vie. La seule personne qui aurait pu m'aidé m'avais trahit. Alors effectivement, on ne peut pas comparer.

- Eli était…

- …ton amie oui, je sais. Mais tu as Löck'dahl et tu as Eragon. Tu n'es pas seul Daran. Plus maintenant. Et tu as des responsabilité.

- J'en veux pas.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, mon fils.

- Daran eut un tressaillement. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'appelait ainsi. De plus il s'agissait de son vrai père.

- Tu as accepté volontairement cette mission. Tu te dois de la mener a bien. Crois tu qu'Eli s'est sacrifié pour que tu te lamente dans ton coin?

- Ne me parles pas d'elle père, tu ne la connais pas;

- C'est vrai que je ne la connais pas vraiment. Mais on vous a observé. Eli était une fille exceptionnelle qui a préféré se sacrifier plutôt que te voir mourir.

- Eli a fait une erreur. L'erreur de penser que c'était son devoir. Elle avait tord. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça!!!! Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici! Tu comprends rien! Je l'aimais et je l'ais tué! C'est ma faute!

- Bien sur que non. Eli a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. Elle était très intelligente. Plus que pas mal de personne que j'ai rencontré. Elle savait que sa vie comptait moins que la tienne parce que sans toi, la guerre est perdue d'avance. Le roi est bien plus puissant qu'on l'imagine. Les Vardens ont besoin de vous deux. Eragon seul n'avait aucune chance. Eli le savait. Elle savait ce qui pouvait ce passer et elle a fait le bon choix.

- Pourquoi elle est venue?

- C'était son devoir Daran comme le tient est d'aider les Vardens.

- J'y arriverais pas père. Pas sas elle.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Daran. Tu as Löck'dahl. Et tu as Eragon. C'est un bon garçon. Crois tu qu'il est indigne de ta confiance?

- Non! Mais je…

- Parle lui, Daran. Lui aussi est triste pour Eli. Il l'aimait bien.

- Je sais.

- C'était une fille très charmante. Nous l'aimions beaucoup. Elle aurait fait un excellent dragonnier.

- Daran releva la tête en souriant.

- sans doute bien meilleur que certain.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

- Daran sourit de nouveau.

- c'est qui nous?

- A ton avis?

- Daran ouvrit de grands yeux.

- pourquoi es tu la?

- Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne te parler.

- Pourquoi toi?

- Ta mère est occupée. Et puis je me disais qu'il fallait qu'on se rencontre au moins une fois. J'aurais bien aimé te connaître Daran. Je te jure que j'ai essayé. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je crois que ta mère m'en a un peu voulu. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, elle me l'a reproché.

- J'en doute pas. Elle a la rancune tenace.

- En effet.

- Merci père. Je crois que tu as raison. J'ai été ridicul hein?

- On l'est tous parfois.

- Tu me rassures.

- Je sais. Je sais que ta tristesse ne s'apaisera pas immédiatement Daran, je ne te demande pas d'oublier Eli. Je dis juste que tu dois continuer à vivre. Tu es jeune, tu es un dragonnier et tu as une guerre sur les bras. Le responsable de tout sa, c'est Galbatorix…

- La vengeance hein?

- C'est parfois apaisant. Je t'assure.

- Je te crois. J'ai tout gâché père. J'aimais Eli. Je l'ai perdu et je ne lui ais jamais vraiment dit.

- Elle le savait je pense.

- Pourquoi est ce que je lui ai pas dit plus tôt?

- C'est toujours quand on perd ceux qu'on aime qu'on se rend compte à quel point ils étaient importants pour nous.

- Tu as sans doute raison, père. Je suppose que maintenant, je vais devoir vivre avec ça

- Tu ne pourras jamais oublier. T'en remettre peut être et encore sa prendra du temps. Mais tu verras, au bout de plusieurs dizaines d'année, la douleur s'apaise.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça arriverait. Pas comme ça. Pas a cause de moi.

- Je sais, Daran. Je crois qu'il est temps.

- Merci père.

- De rien, mon fils. J'espère que l'on se reverra. Bientôt. Dit il et rien eut l'impression que tout devenait flou. Il sentit la chaleur des flammes et se rendit comte qu'il s'était réveillé. Il faisait toujours nuit. Daran releva la tête et aperçu les contours d'Eragon. Il se leva sans bruit et alla s'asseoir à ses cotes. Eragon l'observa surpris. Daran but une gorgé d'eau comme si ça lui suffirait a se réveillé complètement.

Il savait que son père avait raison. Eragon était quelqu'un de bien. Eli lui faisait confiance. Ne devait-il pas lui même faire pareil? Apparemment, Eragon attendait de voir s'il allait faire quelque chose. Il se decida a prendre la parole.

- à ton avis, il se passe quoi après la mort? Demanda-t-il en murmurant. Eragon surpris, sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne sais pas. Un monde meilleur? Peut être qu'il n'y a rien.

- S'il n'y a rien, a quoi ça sert qu'on vive?

- Je sais pas. Et toi tu crois qu'il a quoi?

- Notre religion veut qu'après notre mort, on soit soit réincarné, soit au coté de la déesse pour toujours. C'est le cas pour ses Primara. Du moins c'est ce qu'on dit. On dit aussi que la déesse nous renvoie que si on n'a pas achevé notre mission ou si on est la seule personne apte à faire quelque chose.

- Tu y crois?

- Daran regarda attentivement Eragon pour voir s'il plaisantait.

- Si je n'y croyais pas, je ne serais pas un initié.

- Eragon se rendit compte de son impolitesse.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- C'est rien. On dit aussi que les morts nous observent. Dit Daran en référence à son père.

- J'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

- Moi aussi.

- Je me demande ce que penserais Brom si il nous voyait.

-J'sais pas. Peut être qu'on est meilleur que tous nos prédécesseurs.

- Tu le pense vraiment?

- J'sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on a plus subit qu'eux. Toi tu as subit des tas d'épreuves pour aller jusqu'au Vardens. A 18 ans, tu es le centre de cette guerre, Eragon. Je doute que même Vrael ait autant subit a ton age.

- En effet. Vrael n'était pas encore Dragonnier à 18 ans. Je me demande ce que penserait ma mère. Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de ce qu'a fait Murtagh…

Eragon ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant qu'il venait de trahir son plus grand secret. Il regarda Daran. Celui ci eut un sourire un peu ironique et Eragon se rappela qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami sourire depuis le décès d'Eli.

- C'était donc ça? Demanda Daran toujours souriant. Eragon eut une mine dépitée. Daran continua:

- Eli pensait qu'il y avait un lien plus profond entre vous, dit-il avec nostalgie. Une fois, tu as fait référence a ton père je crois et on c'est dit qu'il devait y avoir un problème de ce coté la.

- Je l'ai appris par Murtagh. C'est lui qui ma tout révélé sur la plaine brûlante. Quand je l'ai su, je crois que j'ai un peu mieux comprit certaine chose. Pourquoi ton père habitait a Carvahall par exemple.

- Morzan est ton père.

- Oui. Enfin apparemmetn.

- Quelqu'un est au courrant?

- Oui. Nasuada et Arya.

- Je vois. Eli m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que vous aviez un air familier. Marrant non? Peut être qu'elle avait tout deviné.

- Peut être.

- Elle avait un don de déduction très développé.

- C'est ce que je vois.

- Elle t'amait bien.

- Ca ne te choque pas? Demanda Eragon après un moment.

- Quoi? Qu'elle t'aimait bien?

- Que je sois le fils du parjure?

- Ca devrait?

- On dit bien tel père tel fils…

Chose effrayante, Daran ne pu se retenir de rire. Eragon eut un sourire penaud.

- Qu'est ce qui a de si drôle?

Daran se calma quelque peu

- On dit bien ce qu'on veut. C'est facile de croire ce qu'on dit. Par tout les saint, si j'avais écouté tout ce qu'on m'avait dit, je serais pas la. On dit que ce n'est pas bien la guerre, pourtant, aucun homme ne peut vivre sans se battre.

- Tu crois pas que je pourrais être comme lui?

- Ne soit pas stupide Eragon. T'as un cerveau. T'es intelligent. C'est pas parce que ton père était Morzan que ça change quelque chose. Tu vivais bien avant de le savoir, tu vivras encore après. C'est pas important. Regarde-moi, tout le monde me considérait comme un bâtard, un moins que rien. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai appris que j'étais le fils de la femme la plus importante de mon peuple et du dernier Dragonnier encore en vie. Pourtant, j'ai pas changé mes habitudes. Eragon, c'est les choses que tu fais qui déterminent ce que tu es. Je vais pas changer mon opinion sur toi juste parce que tu penses que chaque personne devrait.

- Je sais. Mais c'est dur a…

- Gérer? Je sais. Je connais. Ne t'en formalise pas Eragon. Ca n'influencera pas ta vie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et savoir que ton père était différent n'y change rien.

- Tu crois? Regarde Murtagh…

- Rien a voir. C'est l'éducation le plus important. Mais c'est pas le propos.

Les paroles de Daran rassuraient Eragon au fond. A cet instant, il compris que le jeune homme disait exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre mais mieux que tout, il le pensait. Daran avait de l'estime pour Eragon. Eragon comprenait maintenant l'effort qu'il fallait à Daran pour le réconforter. Il eut un élan de gratitude pour son nouvel amis qui continuait à lui citer les différentes raisons qui faisait que sa ne changeait en rien son état d'esprit. Quand il eut fini, Eragon se tourna vers Daran et dit, sans vraiment sans rendre compte:

- Merci Daran. Je sais que ça devrait être a moi de te consolé. J'aimais beaucoup Eli. Elle me manque.

- Moi aussi. Je crois que c'est en la voyant mourir que j'ai vraiment réalisé a quel point elle comptait pour moi.

Eragon sentit qu'il allait lui confier quelque chose d'important. Il prit un air compréhensif. Daran décida de se libérer de ce qui le tourmentait.

Avant de mourir…elle m'a dit…elle m'a dit qu'elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Elle m'a dit que quand elle est partit de chez nous, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle savait qu'elle mourait ici, pour moi. Tu comprends Eragon, c'est ma faute si elle est morte.

Sa voix se brisa. Et Eragon, sous le choc de cette déclaration, mit sa main sur l'épaule de Daran pour lui signifier qu'il compatissait. Il imagina la souffrance d'Eli, obligé de choisir entre sa vie et la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il imagina la souffrance de la déesse qui avait annoncé cela à l'une de ces filles. Il réalisa qu'elle même avait du en souffrir d'avantage puisqu'elle devait incontestablement en perdre au moins un.

- Elle n'a jamais rien dit…

- Non. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, on l'aurait empêché de venir. J'aurais du écouter son père. C'est lui qui avait raison. Je ne lui ais causé que des problèmes.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Daran. Elle t'aimait. elle serait venue quand même. Rien l'aurais empeché de faire ca. Rien ni personne.

- Tu as peut être raison…n'empêche que…

- Je crois pas qu'elle serait d'accord, Daran. Elle aurait jamais pu rester dans ce temple en te sachant en danger. Elle serait devenue folle. Elle aurait été rongée par la culpabilité toute sa vie, et encore, si elle ne s'était pas tuée. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est son choix. Elle est morte comme un vrai guerrier. Un vrai héros. Je suis sur que les Dragonnier auraient pas fait mieux! Elle t'a permis de rester en vie pour qu'on continue. C'est ça le plus important maintenant.

- Non. Le plus important, c'est qu'on arrive a Ellesmera

- On y sera demain je pense.

- Après demain, Eragon. C'est pas une journée qui nous tuera.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Surtout qu'on est immortel. Enfin presque;

- Oui et puis Galbatorix attendra aussi.

- Je pense pas que ça le dérange.

- Dommage, on pourra jamais le savoir.

- J'aimerais bien savoir a quoi il ressemble.

- Moi aussi. Murtagh m'avait dit qu'il était très charismatique.

- J'espère bien. Sinon, je vois mal comment il aurait pu convaincre tant de dragonniers de le suivre. Ou alors c'étaient de sombre crétin…oh désolé…

- C'est rien. Je pense aussi. Et puis il utilise la magie aussi. Il doit être puissant. Et avec Murtagh…

- Peut être mais il y a une chose qu'ils n'ont pas et qu'ils n'auront jamais.

- Quoi?

- Eragon, on a une déesse à nos coté. C'est pas rien. Aucun humain ne vaut une déesse.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'intervenait pas directement…

- Non mais elle intervient par nous. Je pense qu'elle va trouver un moyen de nous aider.

- Par ta mere?

- Peut être. On verra. Le temps nous le dira.

- J'laime bien aussi.

- Je sais. Tout le monde l'aime bien.

- Tu sais que nos pères étaient amis avant de se combattre?

- Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant. Il réfléchit une minute :

- Comme quoi…remarque ça se tien. Tu es la partie de Morzan sympa, Murtagh l'autre. Quoi il m'avait l'air fort sympathique quand je lui ais parlé. Peut être qu'en d'autre lieu…mais bon passons. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je crois que je vais allé me laver dans la rivière a coté. Ca te dit?

- Oui. Je viens.

- Parfait. Ca nous fera du bien. On a une journée harassante devant nous.

- Certes.

Leur journée harassante se passa plutôt calmement. Eragon et Daran s'entretinrent un peu au maniement des armes et Eragon expliqua certaines choses à son jeune ami. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir avec son attitude habituelle qu'il ne lésinait pas sur les explications. Il lui raconta son apprentissage avec Oromis. Il lui expliqua à peu près tout ce que l'elfe lui avait enseigné.

- Quand tu es arrivé, tu nous as parlé en ancien langage. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

- Quand je suis rentré au temple, pendant qu'ils cherchaient comment venir ici, la déesse m'a rendu une petite visite. Je crois que je suis un privilégié. Elle m'a appris les bases de votre magie et évidemment la langue qui va avec.

- Pourquoi votre magie ?

- Notre peuple, du moins ceux qui possède des dons et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont rare, utilisent une magie différentes qui se base sur la maîtrise des éléments. C'est un peu compliqué a expliquer. Si tu veux j'essaierai de trouver une façon simplifié. Les grandes prêtresses par exemple bénéficient du pouvoir de la déesse. Elle le canalise et agisse à partir de celui-ci. On n'utilise pas une autre langue. Juste notre capacité. Par contre, pour l'énergie, c'est à peu près la même chose.

- Je vois. Donc toi tu peux utiliser les deux ?

- Je suppose, je n'ais jamais essayé.

- Elle t'a enseigné le reste ? Comment elle le connaissait ?

- Je sais pas. Tu lui demanderas quand elle reviendra. Je suppose que son savoir universel joue un peu.

Eragon eut un peu de mal à comprendre l'ironie de la phrase. Il s'esclaffa.

- évidemment, ça doit aider. Tu as de la chance d'avoir étudié avec elle.

- Je suppose que oui. Très peu de gens on eut ce privilège.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Hum…sans doute Lilliel, la première grande prêtresse. La pauvre…

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Elle s'est tuée à la fin.

- Pourquoi ?

- La première raison c'est que l'homme qu'elle aimait est mort, la deuxième et pas la moindre, c'est que ses pouvoirs étaient trop puissants pour un mortel et elle devenait folle. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Si tu veux, un jour je te raconterais son histoire.

- D'accord.

- Vers la fin de l'après midi, ils s'autorisèrent une sieste dans le Du Weldenvarden. Ils ne dormirent pas longtemps. Quand Eragon se réveilla, Saphira était à ses coté et semblait le surveiller ;

« Bien dormis petit homme ? »

« Oui. Plutôt. Ca va mieux, Löck'dahl ? »

« Oui, je crois. On a beaucoup parlé. Il sait déjà beaucoup de chose. Plus que moi a son age. »

« Toi tu es un cas spécial, Saphira. »

« Lui aussi. Leur déesse parait vraiment exceptionnelle, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Si. » dit il en pensant a la femme si parfaite qui hantait son esprit.

« Eragon…C'est une mauvaise idée… »

« Quoi ? Je n'ais pas le droit de penser qu'une femme parfaite l'est ? »

« Je n'est pas dit cela, Eragon, mais ce n'est pas une femme. »

Eragon sourit. Décidemment, Saphira la protégeait toujours trop. Il se dirigea vers Daran qui regardait les flammes avec nostalgie.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Daran secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie

- Oh pas grand-chose. Je me demandais comment ce serait après.

- Après la guerre ?

- Oui. Je pense toujours retourner à Vroengard…

Eragon sourit. Au moins, la mort d'Eli ne lui avait pas enlevé cette idée de la tête. Eragon savait que la guerre était un bon prétexte pour Daran pour faire face à la mort de son amie. Il s'était demandé si, après ce choc, le jeune homme serait toujours attaché à sa vie ou s'il préférerait en finir le plus vite possible quitte à avoir des conduites irrationnelles. Apparemment, le fait qu'il continue de penser à l'île des Dragonnier répondait à l'interrogation d'Eragon.

- Je viendrais avec toi.

- Ce serait mieux, je continue de penser que c'est le lieu idéal. Ils l'avaient bien choisit.

- Ils avaient de l'esprit pratique.

- Hum…Je pense que j'irais chez nous aussi. Enfin je veux dire…j'aimerais y retourner. Il faudra que j'y ramène ma mère.

- Elle le mériterait.

- Va lui dire. Elle ne veut rien entendre. En plus il faudra que je te fasse visiter. C'est très beau tu sais.

- J'imagine.

- Il faudra qu'on réinstaure la caste des Dragonniers. C'est pas gagné hein ?

- Pas vraiment non. Mais dis moi tu fais déjà des projets. Si ça se trouve, ça ne se passera pas comme sa.

- J'aime bien entrevoir toutes les possibilités. Je réfléchis avant d'agir. Le vieux prêtre disait que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Heureusement, il ne m'a pas connu enfant.

- Pourquoi ? tu faisais quoi quand t'étais gamin ?

- Oula….je sais pas si je peux t'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un peu compromettant.

Il regarda un instant son dragon qui fixait lui aussi les flammes intensément. Celui-ci retroussa ses babines et dévoila ses dents acérées. Eragon compris qu'il riait.

- Quand on était petit Eli et moi, on était les seuls enfants au temple. Enfin les autres faisait leur noviciat, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire certaines choses. Nous on faisait ce qu'on voulait. Ou du moins, on prenait le droit.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand on est gosse, on fait des bêtises. Nous on nous interdisait de faire certaines choses. Par exemple quand on t'interdit d'aller dans une pièce, t'as qu'une seule envie : y entrer. Eli et moi on faisait des plans déments pour arriver a braver tous les interdits. On était doué en plus. Les pauvres prêtresses, on leur en a fait baver !!

- Vous avez faits quoi par exemple ?

- Une fois, on a mangé les offrandes pour les jours de la fête de la Déesse.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui dit-il en riant. Le pire c'est qu'on n'aimait pas forcement, c'était juste pour dire le faire. En principe, on se faisait prendre. C'est ça qui nous a obligé a être prudent. A la fin, on mettait des semaines à organiser les trucs pour ne pas être prit. Quand on avait dix ans, on a faillit faire écrouler une statut sur un prêtre. Résultat, ils nous ont séparés ; on est entré au noviciat un peu avant l'age légal. Mais ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

- Ca devait être marrant.

- Oui. Plutôt. Tu sais, Eli avait plus du garçon que des filles. Personnes ne comprenait pourquoi elle était pas comme les autres. Elle était trop rebelle pour eux. Ils ont cru pouvoir à mater. Ils ont échoué. Elle a fait semblant mais au fond, elle restait toujours pareille. Elle aimait trop la vie pour être comme les prêtres. Ils sont tous ringard, rébarbatif et sérieux.

Eragon sentit une note de tristesse dans la voix de Daran et il comprit qu'il fallait changer de sujet au plus vite.

- ça me fait penser aux elfes. Ils sont tous tellement parfait, tellement intelligent et tellement sage. On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais eu envi de vraiment vivre.

- Ils cherchent trop à trouver la perfection.

- La beauté, et tout. Quand t'es avec eux, tu as l'impression d'être tellement stupide. Au début, ils me regardaient tous avec un air bizarre. Je sais pas comment expliquer. Ils te regardent et toi tu as l'impression que tu es à la fois stupide et inutile.

- Tu es rassurant dis donc.

- Désolé. Oromis est un peu différents. Tu verras.

- J'en suis sur. Je sais aussi que je n'aimerais pas être un elfe. Ils sont trop parfaits. Ca doit être agaçant a la fin.

- Je sais pas. Moi j'aurais bien aimé être un elfe. Comme ca j'aurais pu…

- Il se mordit la langue. Un peu de plus, et il allait parler de ses sentiments pour Arya. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment près à l'avouer à Daran surtout qu'il devrait lui parler du rejet dont il avait été l'objet.

Pourtant, Daran avait compris

- Elle est très belle, princesse Arya. Mais peut être trop.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je préfère une humaine qui aime la vie et qui en profite, même si elle est pas parfaite, plutôt qu'une perfection de beauté qui me donnera toujours l'impression d'être inférieur, qui a un siècle de plus que moi et qui en plus, n'a aucun sens de l'humour.

- Elle a du sens de l'humour…

- Ecoutes Eragon, je ne critique pas tes choix. Arya est parfaite. Certes. Mais la perfection, au quotidien, il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux. Crois-moi. Le mystère, ça va un temps, mais au bout d'un moment, ça soule et pour finir, une fille qui a du caractère et avec laquelle tu peux avoir des longues disputes puis de longues réconciliations, c'est préférable a quelqu'un qui crois posséder une grande sagesse. Mais ça c'est mon avis.

- De toute façon, elle ne m'aime pas.

Daran eut un regard compatissant. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- la vie est parfois cruelle. Arya est ton premier amour. C'est normal que ça te fasse souffrir. L'amour a ce genre d'effet. Ca prouve que tu es humain. En plus, ça te fortifiera. Tu verras.

- Tu vas me dire que tu as déjà vécu ça ?

- D'être rejeté ?

- Oui.

- Oui. Une fois. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais fou amoureux de Valinéa, une novice. Elle allait être initiée et moi, j'avais dix ans. Un jour, je suis allé vers elle et je lui ais dit que je l'aimais, qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et que je voulais me marier avec elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Que j'étais trop chou. Mais qu'elle était trop vieille pour moi et que de toute façon, elle allait s'unir a un autre. Sur ce y a le fiancé qui arrive et qui dit « Oh ! je vois que j'ai de la concurrence ! »

Eragon explosa de rire. Daran aussi.

- Tu vois je me suis jamais sentit aussi mal. J'avais envi de m'enterrer tellement j'avais honte. Mais bon, je me suis fait charrier pendant quelques temps et après c'est passé. Au bout d'un moment, il t'arrive même d'en rire.

- Je pense pas que ça m'arrivera.

- Tu crois ?

- J'étais tellement ridicule à chaque fois.

- Tu verras dans cent ans ce que tu feras. C'est une chose qui nous arrive a tous. Au moins, tu as le mérite d'avoir été rejeté par une belle femme. C'est ce qui faut te dire. Elle était belle, certes mais très idiote.

- Quoi ?

- Idiote, parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu de toi, Eragon. Bref en clair, si elle n'ait pas capable de voir ton potentiel, c'est que c'est pas elle qui te faut. Tu tournes la page, t'en trouve une autre, et tu y repenses avec nostalgie. Comme ça, quand tu aura des enfants, tu leur expliqueras.

- C'est un raisonnent intéressant.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le mien. Mon maître enfin le prêtre qui m'a pris sous son aile était un peu spécial. Il avait une façon de voir les choses très intéressantes. En tout cas, moi, elle me plaisait. ça changeait un peu.

- Je crois que je l'aurais bien aimé.

- Probablement.

- Comment il s'appelait?

- Valekan

Le nom en question sembla étrangement familier à Eragon. Il essaya de fouiller son souvenir pour se rappeler ou il l'avait déjà rencontré mais n'y parvint pas.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le matin pointait déjà à l'horizon. Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger le camp et de s'envoler. En début d'après midi, ils survolèrent des villes elfes. Eragon avait décidé d'emmener Daran d'abord à Oromis. Ils verraient la reine ensuite. Il estimait plus important de présenter Daran d'abord à son maître. La reine pourrait patienter. Surtout qu'elle n'était probablement pas au courrant de l'existence de Daran et de Löck'dahl. Ils survolèrent enfin l'A Pic où résidait l'elfe. Eragon s'approcha de Daran.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Je sais pas. On verra bien, répondit il.

- Alors suis-moi.

Il eut un geste approbateur.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peu plus reculer.

« Non en effet. Il nous faut y aller maintenant, Daran.

« Alors qu'attendons nous ? »

Löck'dahl rugit et s'élança a la suite de Saphira.


End file.
